Aguas heladas
by Laymi
Summary: El corazón incluso el que ama con todo su ser, se cansa... ¿Qué sentirías si la persona de la cual siempre fuiste centro de atención, te deja poco a poco? Si ves como ella deja de tratarte como solía hacerlo. Si te das cuenta de algo importante cuando ya va siendo demasiado tarde. (Re-subido, lo borre por accidente)
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola!_**

 ** _Sí, ya sé, me dirán: "¿qué diablos?"._**

 ** _Pues les explicaré, debido a mi torpeza eliminé está historia, queriendo eliminar otra xD._**

 ** _Así que de nuevo la subiré, pero como ya está terminada será más fácil._**

 ** _Lo siento, de verdad que no me fije a qué le había dado clic y confiándome termine haciendo esto._**

 ** _Bueno, pues, de nuevo xD. Espero les guste la historia y me dejen sus reviews, de nuevo xD. Perdónenme._**

 ** _Este es un fanfic Gruvia, el Gruvia es hermoso :3  
¡Disfrútenlo!_**

 ** _Aclaración: Los personas de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima. La historia está ambientada después de los recientes sucesos en el manga, por lo cual puede dar spoilers a los que no siguen el manga._**

 ** _¡A leer! Otra vez xD_**

* * *

 ** _-Capítulo 1-_**

 ** _"Después de tocar la muerte"_**

Había pasado un mes exactamente, de la ardua batalla contra Álvarez. Donde Fairy Tail se había proclamado como el ganador.

Nunca habían tenido una batalla tan sádica y difícil. Ni siquiera Tártaros, les había causado tantos problemas.

Muchos de los miembros habían quedado al borde de la muerte. Otros habían partido a un mejor mundo. El gremio se encontraba en ruinas al final de la batalla, por lo que lo reconstruyeron, otra vez.

Y ahora, un mes después. Con el gremio de nuevo en pie, podían respirar tranquilos. Las heridas físicas y emocionales ya habían sanado.

Magnolia se encontraba en un tiempo de paz. Pero está vez, si era paz de verdad.

Las personas caminaban tranquilamente, se veía a madres de la mano con sus pequeños hijos, ir y venir de tienda en tienda. Los dueños de negocios, atendían a sus clientes con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Los niños, practicaban magia en las calles. Cada magia era distinta, había una pequeña niña que se hacía invisible. Otra que practicaba invocaciones. Uno más que realizaba magia tipo make. Todos ellos tenían algo en común, un objetivo que anhelaban cumplir: ser magos de Fairy Tail.

Y es que el gremio había ganado muchísima popularidad, inclusive en ciudades vecinas.

Aunque la paz era buena, la cuidad se encontraba tranquila. Cada vez llegaban más misiones y por misiones nos referimos a: dinero. Era extremadamente aburrido ahora, la vida de los magos se había convertido en una rutina, sólo eso. Misión, ganaban dinero, otra misión, más dinero.

¿Dónde había quedado la diversión? Esa pregunta pasaba por la cabeza de cierto mago, que exponía orgullosamente su marca de Fairy Tail, en su brazo.

-¡Estoy aburrido!- chillo un chico con una bufanda blanca que parecía ser de escamas, cabello rosa y en punta, alzando su cabeza y sacando fuego de su boca.

-Parece que has cambiado de lema- le contestó una bella rubia de ojos grandes y marrones, muy buena amiga de él.

-Eso parece Lucy- le dio la razón la camarera de Fairy Tail. Una chica hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, poseía un largo y hermoso cabello blanco, y unos ojos grandes y azules-. Antes solías decir: " ¡Estoy encendido! "

Ambas rieron.

-Mira, ¿no hay un trabajo?- Natsu ignoró por completo la burla de sus compañeras.

-Hay muchos. Déjame buscar uno para ti

Mirajane salió de la barra, para dirigirse al tablero de misiones. Había muchas, unas tan sencillas como buscar un gato, otras del nivel de matar a una bestia. Pero lo que la maga de Clase S quería encontrar era una que mantuviera entretenido al Dragon Slayer. Resopló al no encontrar una, todas iban a ser consideradas aburridas por el mago. Volvió a darle un vistazo a todas, buscando una que al menos tuviera olor a peligro. Sus bellos y grandes ojos se detuvieron en una petición.

En ella venía escrito que necesitaban de la ayuda de magos poderosos, completamente capacitados para vencer a un posible monstruo. También se explicaba que el ser aparecía en la pequeña población con una forma distinta, pero solía robar habitantes del género femenino.

Mirajane pensó que tal vez se trataba de un usuario de la magia Take Over, pero fuese lo que fuese, de eso se encargaría Natsu.

Camino de regreso a donde se encontraban los magos: frente a la barra.

-¿Qué te parece?- le extendió la petición que tenía en la mano a Natsu.

Él la sostuvo y la analizó, sonrío complacido, volteó a ver a Mira y levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, ella sólo sonrío.

Natsu echó un último vistazo a la misión que tenía en manos, seguro lo iba a "divertir" un rato.

* * *

Caminaba por las calles de Magnolia, sede de Fairy Tail. Hoy le tocaba hacer guardia. Aunque era cierto todo eso de los tiempos de paz. No podían confiarse, por lo cual acordaron entre todo el gremio que debían cuidar de la ciudad, y por ello debían de hacer patrullaje.

Se dividían en grupos, cada semana cambiaban de miembros de la guardia. Era algo que les servía para ocuparse, últimamente las misiones era muy fáciles y no había un peligro mortal o algo así, a los que estaban más que acostumbrados, cabe mencionar.

-De nuevo, todo tranquilo- suspiró con algo de pesar, que se debía a su aburrimiento.

Tenía las manos ocupadas, por comida, regalos, peluches y demás. Y es que, después de haber participado en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y haberse puesto el sombrero de su enemigo, haciéndolo ver extremadamente sexy, más de lo que ya era. Gray Fullbuster había ganado una gran cantidad de fans, mayoritariamente mujeres. Que eran las que le regalaban todas esas cosas.

Afortunadamente la hora de la guardia estaba por terminar, o bueno, su turno. Ya que se dividía entre día, tarde y noche. Y él estaba en el apartado de tarde. Faltando poco para que la noche cayera y con ello su guardia culminará, camino para el punto de reunión.

Llegó al parque central, donde se encontraba aquel enorme árbol. Ahí ya lo estaban esperando tres personas: Juvia, Gajeel y Levy.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el Dragon Slayer de metal.

-Sí, ningún peligro- contestó el mago de hielo.

-Al igual que Gray-sama- informó Juvia-. Juvia no encontró ningún peligro.

-Buen trabajo- los felicito Levy.

Ambos magos se despidieron, dejando a los nuevos guardias. Juvia dio un pequeño vistazo a atrás, viendo como su amigo, molestaba a la pequeña Levy, eso le causo gracia.

-Gray-sama- lo llamó, el chico volteó a verla de reojo-. ¿Gusta ir a tomar algo?

-No, gracias- contestó secamente, haciendo que la chica bajara la mirada.

-Bien, entiendo.

Juvia detuvo sus pasos, dejando que él le llevara la delantera. Le costaba mucho trabajo hacer eso, realmente quería saltarle encima y rogarle porque fuese con ella. Pero, hoy había tenido una charla con Cana, donde ella le había dicho que tal vez, Gray sentía algo por ella, pero Juvia no le daba oportunidad de expresarlo, por ser tan… melosa. Cana le dijo, que intentará dejarlo respirar más seguido, que después él la iba a buscar.

Haciendo caso a los consejos de su amiga, muy a su pesar, Juvia seguía parada, luchando contra sus sentimientos y su cuerpo que quería correr y abrazar el de él.

Gray esperando un suplica que jamás llego, dio media vuelta y la vio ahí parada, luchando internamente. Tenía las manos hechas puño y los ojos cerrados, estaba haciendo esfuerzo. Eso preocupo a Gray, tal vez algo la estaba intentado controlar o ya la estaban atacando.

-Juvia- la llamó para intentar comprender lo que la chica estaba haciendo.

Ella seguía luchando, incluso tenía los ojos con mayor presión, si seguía así seguro se iba a lastimar. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo…

-¡Gray-sama!- chillo con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

… pero no pudo

-¿Qu… qué tienes?- le preguntó preocupado y sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica.

-¡Juvia no puede!- grito a todo pulmón aun llorando-. ¡Juvia cree que debe hacerlo, pero no puede!

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se acercó a ella tratando de calmarla, realmente no la entendía.

-¡Juvia no puede dejar a Gray-sama!

Ante esta declaración el mago de hielo se sorprendió. La chica tomo aire y se calmó un poco

-Juvia sabe que suele ser una carga para Gray-sama- agrego con una notable tristeza.

La chica seco sus lágrimas, y comenzó a calmarse, teniendo la mirada baja aun. Gray aún estaba sorprendido por lo que ella estaba diciendo.

-Qué carajo Juvia- la miró- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella no respondió, se sentía mal por no poder hacer eso por su amado: dejarlo tranquilo. Gray al ver que ella no reaccionaba, tomo el osito de peluche que tenía entre su antebrazo y lo estiró en dirección a ella.

La chica levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos negros de cristal, se sorprendió un poco y subió la mirada sonrojada, se encontró la cara de Gray de lado evitando su mirada, tenía la boca arrugada y un leve, casi invisible, sonrojo.

Juvia sonrío y tomo el osito con sus dos tersas y delicadas manos, lo tomo por el abdomen y lo atrajo hacía ella, de una manera tierna y dulce.

-Gracias- dijo mientras miraba al pequeño ser de felpa.

Gray la miró por un momento, recordando lo que le había hecho hace un tiempo, la había dejado sola en esa villa, mientras vivían solos.

Eso sí que lo ponía mal y aunque ya se había disculpado, simplemente no podía y no sabía cómo quitarse ese malestar de encima, la sensación de sentirse una basura.

Recordó como Natsu le reclamaba el haber dejado sola a Juvia y sin ninguna explicación. Al principio no entendía por qué su amigo estaba tan enojado, decepcionado, hasta que Lucy y Wendy le explicaron las circunstancias en las que habían encontrado a Juvia.

Se sentía, y con razón, pésimo por haber hundido a Juvia en aquella fuerte depresión. Ella era una chica que se la pasaba demostrándole sus sentimientos, y dicho por Erza, una joven que no conocía el significado de la palabra: rendirse. Inclusive la mismísima Titania le había pedido que le diera una respuesta a Juvia.

-No eres una carga- dijo terminando con ese incomodo silencio para él.

Juvia lo miró, sin saber que decir o hacer. Eso de verdad la había sorprendido.

-Vete a casa- agregó el mago.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, dejando a una confundida pero rebosante de felicidad Juvia, quien también comenzó su camino hacia su hogar: Fairy Hills

* * *

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Había pasado a un local para pedir una bolsa y ahí meter todos los regalos que sus fans le habían dado. Era más cómodo caminar así.

Llevaba el entrecejo fruncido, no entendía y se sentía un idiota por lo que había hecho, ¿por qué carajos le había dado el jodido oso? ¿Para qué? Si lo que él más quería era que no hubiese pensamientos erróneos en la cabecita esa que ella tenía.

Pero, qué más podía hacer, ella estaba llorando y por su culpa, como tiempo atrás, cuando Natsu la encontró en la villa.

Eso, era eso, se sentía culpable, muy culpable, y por ello actuaba como lo hacía. Si él ya le había pedido perdón y ella se lo había concedido, entonces, ¿por qué ese ridículo sentimiento seguía en él? Y decía que era ridículo, porque ya no debería de existir.

Suspiro con pesadez, no entendía a su cabeza. Lo que no sabía era que no tenía que entenderla, lo que él debía de comprender era a su corazón.

Volvió a suspirar, últimamente se le daba por hacer eso.

De repente sintió un brazo salir de la parte derecha de su cabeza y cubrir su boca, arrastrándolo hacia un callejón obscuro que se encontraba a su izquierda. Él hizo esfuerzo, pero fue innecesario pues una vez dentro del callejón, el atacante lo soltó. Gray volteó a verlo con bronca, pero se sorprendió cuando vio la identidad de su "atacante".

Frente a él, estaba Natsu que le hacía señas para que se callara.

-No hagas mucho ruido y sígueme- le ordenó el mago de fuego.

Gray arqueo una ceja, y levantó un poco la vista, ahí estaba Happy, haciéndole la misma señal que Natsu, para que guardara silencio. A Gray no le quedo de otra que seguirlos, Natsu salió por el otro extremo del callejón y caminó rumbo a su lado izquierdo.

Gray conocía ese camino, si seguían por aquel sendero llegarían a la casa de Lucy.

Una vez fuera del edificio donde se encontraba la morada de su amiga y compañera de equipo. Gray volteó a ver a Natsu que tenía expresión de niño divertido, hacia esa pose que hacen los científicos malvados, juntaba sus manos y la masajeaba entre sí, mientras reía y sonreía torpemente pero al mismo tiempo maléficamente.

-¿Qué tramas?- le preguntó Gray al ver a su amigo.

-Cállate Gray, que impaciente- lo regaño y después entro a la residencia de Lucy.

¿Iban a entrar así como así? La verdad es que siempre lo hacían, entonces de qué preocuparse.

Subieron a la recámara de la dueña, ella no estaba, pero había señal de ella, algunos libros y hojas estaban tiradas, y Plue estaba ahí. Muy seguramente Lucy se estaba bañando.

-¿Qué…- intentó preguntar Gray, pero de nuevo fue detenido por la mano de Natsu, está vez con mayor enjundia.

-Que te calles- le susurro Natsu.

Gray no entendía y se estaba empezando a desesperar de la situación. Pronto se escucharon cantos provenir del baño, era Lucy, quien ya había terminado con su relajante ducha. Natsu inmediatamente se sentó en el suelo y su sonrisa de hizo más grande.

La chica salió del baño secándose el cabello, iba con los ojos cerrados, relajada, pero una vez los abrió.

-¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!- grito colérica y les dio una patada doble.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- respondió Gray sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Happy!- grito en forma de orden Natsu.

-¡Aye sir!- el pequeño minino voló hacía las cortinas y las cerro.

-Bien- comenzó a decir Natsu- conseguí un trabajo para nosotros.

Gray y Lucy se miraron por un momento y después regresaron su atención al peli rosado.

-Es el que te dio Mira-san, ¿no?- le pregunto Lucy.

Natsu rio traviesamente, algo que asusto a Lucy.

-Ése se lo di a Gajeel, él dijo que le diría a Juvia- aclaró la duda de su amiga-. El de nosotros, ¡es éste!

Saco de su bolsillo un anuncio, que era un pedido, los sostuvo con ambas manos una en la parte superior y la otra en la inferior. Ambos, Lucy y Gray, posaron sus ojos en el pedido y los abrieron sorprendidos casi al instante de verlo.

-¡Natsu!- grito la rubia preocupada.

-Es clase S- aseguró Gray.

-Exacto, haremos un trabajo clase S, ya hemos hecho uno- agregó orgulloso- éste no debe ser la gran cosa.

-¡Pero Natsu!- replico la rubia.

-Con que robando de nuevo, ¿eh?- se escuchó decir detrás de ellos.

Gray y Natsu al ver a la propietaria de tan reconocida voz de quedaron shockqueados. Lucy suspiró, esos amigos que tenía no conocían la privacidad, o el término allanamiento de morada.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron esta vez?- exigió saber Erza.

-Lisanna nos ayudó- explicó resignado Natsu.

-¡Lisanna!- contestaron todos.

-Ella es buena, le pedimos el favor y ella acepto.

-Ella pidió que nos cuidáramos- agregó Happy.

-No puede ser- expresó Lucy poniendo una mano en su frente.

-Bien, no hay de otra…- comenzó a hablar Erza-… ya que Lisanna está involucrada e hizo ese sacrificio. Tomaremos el trabajo.

-¡Qué!- gritaron Lucy y Gray. Natsu sonrió complacido.

-La última vez se salvaron porque Phantom había invadido el gremio, pero ésta vez es diferente, el maestro seguro no lo dejará pasar. Diré que yo tome el trabajo y me los lleve, como ayuda.

Lucy estaba que se desmayaba por la palabras que Erza acababa de decir. Hasta Erza estaba aburrida de no hacer nada.

-¡Entonces vamos!- grito Natsu

-Espera, espera- pidió Gray- ¿De qué es el trabajo?

-Un gremio obscuro que está atormentando a un pequeño pueblo- explicó Natsu.

-Mañana en la mañana salimos, no le digan a nadie, yo me encargaré de explicarle a Mira antes de salir- ordenó Erza.

Todos asintieron, obviamente Natsu era el más "encendido" de los presentes. Lucy estaba que no se la creía. Y Gray… él sólo pensaba en una cosa:

El rostro de Juvia apareció en su mente. Se iría y no le diría nada… ¿De nuevo?

* * *

 **Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Siendo sincera de los fic que he hecho, el inicio de este es el que más me ha gustado como ha quedado.**

 **¿Leen el manga? Que opinan de los recientes sucesos. Yo digo que lo de Zeref estuvo… intenso xD.**

 **Les dejo una frase que de verdad, me llegó por el momento y todo lo que expresa.**

 **"Incluso si se desvaneces físicamente… ¡Sus sentimientos quedaran en los corazones de los demás! ¡Yo creo en el poder de amar de las personas!"**

 **-Juvia Loxar-**

 **PD: me siento verdaderamente tonta ahora ;-;**


	2. ¿Qué más hacer?

**¡Hola!**

 **No sé si sea lo correcto, pero decidí subir la historia completa, después de todo, ya estaba completa.**

 **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **-Capítulo 2-**

 **"¿Qué más hacer?"**

Los tenues rayos del sol mañanero, se colaban por su ventana, dando un brillo especial a esta. Uno de ellos, toco su rostro, provocando en ella un gesto de desaprobación. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, mientras su vista y su cuerpo se acoplaban al nuevo día, ella estiró los brazos y después se refregó los ojos.

Ya que estaba despierta, decidió empezar el día temprano. Estaba de muy buen humor, más que otras veces. Se acomodó al borde de su cama, dejando que sus pies colgaran al suelo, bajo uno poco a poco, el tacto de su tibia piel con el frio del suelo, hizo que instintivamente subiera su pie. Repitió el acto, esta vez con mayor cuidado, cuando se acostumbró al cambio de temperatura, camino al baño, preparo el agua y se dio una ducha mañanera.

No podía y no quería quitarse de la mente, esa imagen de él cuando le dio el osito. Ése gesto de correr la mirada, la había flechado, aunque ya lo estaba.

El simple hecho de que él existiese la ponía feliz, es más, la existencia de ella era por y para él, así de fácil.

Termino su baño, se cambió, peino y arreglo. Una vez lista…

-Me voy, Gray-sama- se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso al muñeco que tenía en su cuarto con la forma de su amado.

¿Qué haría hoy? Tal vez, buscaría a quién ayudar en la cuidad y en el gremio, sí es que había. Y después tendría su guardia en la tarde, con aquel hombre que le quitaba suspiros sin hacer esfuerzo.

* * *

-¿Y Erza?- preguntó un Natsu muy animado, mientras llegaba al punto de reunión, donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos.

-Fue a decirle a Mira- le contestó Lucy.

-Oigan, Wendy, ¿no va a venir?- preguntó Gray al no verla ahí.

-Erza dijo que tal vez era muy peligroso llevarla- de nuevo daba la razón del por qué Lucy.

-Tonterías- bufo Natsu-. Wendy es muy fuerte.

-Es mejor prevenir Natsu- suspiró la rubia.

El trio se quedó esperando a su amiga, Lucy jugaba con Happy. Natsu estaba un poco molesto por el tema de Wendy y Gray… él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos, cuando la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail se asomó por el horizonte. Caminaba segura, como siempre. Jalaba con su mano izquierda un lazo, que conforme ella se acercaba se podía apreciar que estaba amarrado a su gran equipaje.

Lucy al verla, la saludo con la mano, al igual que Happy. Natsu y Gray simplemente voltearon a verla.

-Bien- habló una vez llego a ellos-. Nos llevara un día llegar al pueblo. Una vez ahí, no quiero que empiecen a hacer destrozos, ¿oyeron?

-Sí- respondieron Gray y Lucy.

-¿Oíste, Natsu?- preguntó con mayor énfasis la pelirroja.

-Sí- contesto como un soldado bien entrenado.

Erza comenzó a caminar, seguida de su tropa de chicos conflictivos… y Lucy. Gray dio un último vistazo a Fairy Tail, pidiendo perdón internamente.

Llegaron a la estación de trenes. Era el transporte más rápido que podían tomar. Claro sin contar la carreta mágica, con ella llegarían en medio día o menos, pero eso desgastaría mucho al que la condujera.

Una vez dentro, hablaron más cosas sobre la misión.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba- comenzó Erza-. El pueblo no cuenta con algún mago y por consiguiente no hay gremio.

-Eso quiere decir…- expresó totalmente aterrada Lucy.

Erza asintió.

-Que no hay forma de que ellos se defiendan- siguió- el gremio obscuro, los amordaza, los tienen como esclavos.

-Me imagino que los sobornan con algo- agregó Gray.

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo. Pero hasta que lleguemos ahí no sabremos con qué. Así que, llegaremos de infiltrados, cúbranse la marca del gremio.

-¿Por… qué?- preguntó todo moribundo Natsu.

-Es un pueblo gobernado en su totalidad por el gremio obscuro. No tiene libre expresión, seguro que apenas y pudieron pedir ayuda- explicó Lucy.

-Exacto- confirmo Erza-. Fue como una misión suicida hacer eso.

-¿Nos dejaran entrar? Digo, seguro y son muy cuidadosos- habló Gray.

-Escuché un poco mientras veníamos para acá. Todos lo que bajaran en la estación correspondiente al pueblo, dicen lo mismo del lugar: "Al fin iremos" "Estoy ansioso de llegar" "Será divertido"

-Imposible….- susurro Lucy cubriéndose la boca con sus manos.

-Hicieron del lugar, una máquina de dinero- terminó Erza.

Los magos fruncieron el ceño, la situación era mala, muy mala. ¿Qué era de los ciudadanos? ¿Cómo los iban a ayudar?

-Yo… los… mataré…

-No suenas muy convincente Natsu- se burló la rubia por el estado de su amigo.

Efectivamente, Natsu y los transportes nunca irían de la mano.

* * *

Por otro lado las cosas en el gremio eran distintas, el ambiente era mucho menos tenso. Era feliz, cálido, acogedor. Claro, a su manera.

Un morocho de ojos rojos no paraba de dar vueltas por el gremio, parecía estar buscando algo. Subía y bajaba, pasaba entre las mesas, observando las caras. Hasta que se cansó y decidió ir con la chica que atendía el gremio, Mirajane.

-Parece que buscas a alguien- se adelantó a decir la maga.

-Sí, ¿has visto a Levy?- preguntó ya cansado y un poco harto de andar buscando.

-Salió en una misión, junto a Jet y Droy.

El suspiró con pesar.

-¿La necesitas para algo urgente?- al ver su reacción Mira se preocupó un poco.

-Necesito un compañero para misión, pero ni ella ni Juvia asoman sus narices.

Resopló con pesar, recargando su cara en una de sus manos.

-Bueno, voltea un poco- sugirió la bella maga.

Gajeel volteó como ella le había dicho. Juvia estaba entrando al gremio.

Se paró de golpe y la señalo.

-¡Ahí estás carcho de agua!- no midió sus palabras ya se había desesperado.

-"¿Charco de agua?"- pensó Juvia con una expresión de sorpresa con enojo.

Gajeel se adelantó a ella, viro su cabeza un poco a un lado, mientras pasaba por unas mesas, ahí estaba Lily, quien entendió la señal y siguió a su Dragon Slayer. Llego a Juvia, quien lo esperaba paciente. Al llegar a ella, le puso en plena cara la carta de la misión.

Juvia tomo el papel en las manos y comenzó a leer lo que solicitaba.

Hablaba de un posible monstruo o bestia que aterrorizaba el poblado llevándose a las féminas de ahí. La misma misión que le había dado Mirajane a Natsu.

-Pero, ¿y la guardia?- preguntó Juvia.

-Nos suplantarán, igual la enana y ése exhibicionista no están.

-¿Gray-sama no está?- su tono era de sorpresa y tristeza combinados.

-Se fue a una misión Clase S con Erza y los demás o algo así- le restó importancia el poseedor de ojos rojos.

Por "los demás" suponía Juvia que se refería a Natsu y Lucy. Pues Wendy, estaba ahí, sentada charlando animadamente con Lisanna y Laki.

-Vamos- le dijo en tono de orden y petición.

Ella sólo asintió y camino al lado de su amigo. Ése que tenía desde aquellos tiempos en que ambos pertenecían a Phantom Lord, digamos que un vínculo especial los unía. Algo extraño, pero al fin y al cabo ahí estaba.

Lily volaba cerca de ellos mientras ambos caminaban a las afueras de Magnolia. Gajeel iba delante de ellos, guiándolos, pues los otros dos no sabían ni a donde iban.

Juvia no pudo evitar sentir una presión en su pecho, la tristeza. De nuevo Gray-sama se había ido sin decirle nada. Bueno no era que debería de andarle avisando sobre su vida o algo así. Pero, ¿entonces qué pasó una noche antes? El hermoso oso que le había dado, ¿qué significaba? Obviamente para ella ese oso era el mismísimo mundo, pero para él, qué era. Se lo había dado por algo, ¿no?

Lily vio el malestar en ella, la cara de tristeza que tenía y que su compañero ignoraba por ir delante.

Él decidió acercase a ella, había convivido con Juvia otras veces, cuando hacía misiones con Gajeel y ella los apoyaba o viceversa. La conocía poco, pero lo suficiente. Ya que después de los juegos mágicos era guerra tras guerra, apenas y podían hacer misiones.

Él al igual que Happy y Charle, era un gato, un tierno minino, algún efecto de consolación podía tener en la maga.

Juvia observo que Lily la miraba con algo de preocupación, ella lo acaricio tiernamente y le sonrío. Lily decidió creer en ella, y dejarla pensar un poco.

Juvia estaba sumamente triste, ¿qué más debía hacer?, para que sus sentimientos llegaran al mago de hielo.

Es más a estas alturas, sólo le importaba saber, qué pensaba Gray de ella, cómo la veía. Porque sinceramente parecía no importarle. Ni se inmutaba ante los sentimientos de la joven, no lo movían.

-No le des muchas vueltas- llamó su atención Gajeel.

-Gajeel-kun- susurro ella casi en un suspiro.

-Ése exhibicionista, tiene una reputación de "chico malo".

No es como si Gajeel fuese un adivino o entendería a la joven. Simplemente ella era muy obvia, acababan de hablar de Gray y de repente ella cambio de ánimo. Era fácil para Gajeel saber a qué se debía.

-Como tú Gajeel-kun.

-No, yo soy genial. Él es un pollo a lado mío.

Juvia rio un poco. Se sentía más animada, tal vez estaba empezando a pensar cosas sin sentido.

-Te necesito activa- volvió a hablar Gajeel, mientras tronaba sus manos-. No podré protegerte mientras acabo con la cosa esa.

-Ya veremos Gajeel-kun. ¡Juvia será la que te proteja!

Ambos siguieron su rumbo. El pueblo al que ellos iban no estaba muy lejos, seguro llegarían a medio día. Y una vez terminada su misión, tendrían tiempo para descansar como es debido.

Tomaron el tren, iban sentados uno frente al otro, y Lily descansaba en el regazo de Juvia. Ambos miraban por la ventana, tranquilos.

Gajeel miró por un momento a Juvia, serio como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a decir.

-Juvia…

* * *

Bajaron del tren, Lucy se estiro y bostezo. El viaje había sido largo.

-¿Ya…- bajaba un semi-muerto Natsu-…. llegamos?

-Aún no, estamos en la estación- informo Erza-. Tenemos que tomar otro transporte que nos lleve al centro del pueblo.

-¡Qué!- grito Natsu con pocas fuerzas-. Vámonos caminando.

-Si hacemos eso, llegaríamos al lugar de misión en un día y medio- lo regaño Erza-. La situación es grave, un sacrificio así es insignificante.

Gray rio burlonamente por la situación de su amigo. Lucy y Happy le daban ánimos al de cabellos rosas.

-Y una cosa más Natsu- agregó Erza-. El pueblo está en una isla.

Erza camino, dejando a un tembloroso Natsu, ¿una isla? Lo que le faltaba, ahora también tenía que viajar en una barca.

Dio un grito desgarrador y divertido para sus amigos. 3 transportes en un día lo iban a matar.


	3. Inicia infiltración

**-Capítulo 3-**

 **"Inicia infiltración"**

* * *

Llegaron al muelle, donde tomaron el próximo barco que los llevaría a la Isla. No estaba muy lejos, pero se habían hecho todo un día en llegar ahí.

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo cual, el mar se podía observar adornado con las lámparas de los navíos que se dirigían al mismo destino. Era un escenario hermoso. Y es que, el hecho de usar pequeñas barcas, que podían transportar 5-6 personas, ayudaban a que hubiese más faroles. Eran parte del espectáculo de la Isla, un atractivo visual. Cada una con un faro, era como si estuviesen transportando almas al otro mundo.

-¡Qué hermoso!- expreso totalmente anonada Lucy.

El momento de Lucy, se vio totalmente interrumpido, cuando algo golpeo su cara de manera estrepitosa. Volteo con bronca, primero a ver quién se lo había aventado. Y como ella había supuesto había sido Natsu.

Él le estaba señalando el suelo, donde había unos guantes, Lucy los tomo. Todos se estaban cambiando, Natsu se puso una sudadera, Gray estaba normal, y Erza se puso un polo.

-Póntelos- ordeno Natsu.

-Pero…

-Tú marca- la interrumpió- la tienes en la mano, ¿no?

Lucy recordó que entrarían como infiltrados, hizo caso a la orden de su amigo y se puso los guantes.

Una vez desembarcando en el puerto de la Isla, los magos tuvieron una mejor vista del poblado, que en realidad no había.

-Pero que…- expreso Gray totalmente impactado.

No había señales de casas, de personas. Como lo veían sus ojos era totalmente imposible que alguien viviese ahí. La Isla estaba totalmente ocupada por aquella "atracción". Había un hotel, que era ocupado por los visitantes. Había un enorme parque de diversiones y una especie de casino. ¿De verdad hubo un poblado o vestigios de uno?

-Hay que entrar- ordeno Erza.

Todos la siguieron. Se tenían que registrar, pues una vez más cerca, pudieron observar la gran cantidad de seguridad y guardias con los que contaban las instalaciones.

-Nombre- pidió a manera de exigir la persona encargada de la nómina.

-Em…

Lucy lo pensó por un momento, si decía su nombre era obvio que la reconocerían y por consiguiente sabrían a que iban.

-Stephanie White- fue lo primero que cruzo su mente.

El hombre la anotó y la dejo pasar, sin dudar de ella. Estaba algo cambiada, gracias a un objeto mágico que cambiaba los colores. Algo parecido a "colores", ése artefacto que cambia el color de la ropa. Éste "colores" en cambio, cambiaba el color de lo que el usuario quería. Lucy tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro, muy diferente a sus colores originales. Camino esperando del otro lado a sus compañeros.

-Nombre- volvió a exigir el guardia.

-D-Draco White- ése era Natsu, no sabía ni que decir y copio el apellido de Lucy.

Natsu, contaba con el cabello blanco como la nieve, y ojos verdes. El hombre también lo dejo pasar. Gray se colocó delante de él ahora. Tenía el cabello amarillo y ojos verdes.

-Cold… Coldean White- sí… el mismo que Lucy.

Al igual que a sus compañeros, lo dejo pasar. Por último iba Erza, con Happy en brazos, Happy ahora era blando, y Erza tenía el cabello negro, pero sus puntas lucían un hermoso azul marino, era como si el color llegara de a poco conforme el largo del cabello. Presumía unos hermosos ojos azules como los de Lucy.

-Nombre.

-T-T-T- sí, era la más nerviosa. El hombre comenzó a dudar de ella, analizándola.

-Mierda- susurro Gray.

Lucy, es decir Stephanie. Se adelantó a salvar la situación, corrió al lado de Erza, y la tomó del brazo, el hombre la miro por un momento, algo intrigado.

-Lo siento, onee-chan estaba tan emocionada por venir que está nerviosa- excuso Lucy.

Erza se calmó, actuar era tan difícil para ella.

-Titania White- habló como solía hacerlo, firme.

El hombre suspiró la anotó y la dejó pasar. Creyó totalmente lo que Lucy le había explicado, ya le habían llegado casos así.

Una vez adentro, se dirigieron inmediatamente al hotel, todo esto los había confundido enormemente.

-¿Qué carajo pasa aquí?- se adelantó a preguntar Gray.

-A lo mejor el pueblo está en la parte de atrás- habló Erza-. Esta es la orden. Nos vamos a dividir, busquen algún trabajador, lo más seguro es que sean los ciudadanos. Traten de llegar a la parte trasera de todo esto, espero que ahí este el pueblo. Traten de entrar a las áreas que no estén permitidas al público, eso nos dará más pistas.

-¿Ahorita?- preguntó Lucy, pues faltaba poco para que fuera media noche.

-Lo más seguro es que el casino funcione ahorita- analizó Gray.

-Andando- ordenó Erza.

Todos salieron de la habitación. Lucy iba un poco a regañadientes, pues ella quería descansar un poco.

La parte del parque de diversiones, estaba completamente llena de luz, debido a los focos de las atracciones. La gente subía y bajaba de ellas. El hotel, si no fuese por la luces del vestíbulo y pasillos, podría asegurarse que estaba vacío.

-Yo me quedo aquí- hablo Lucy-. Es probable que, el ama de llaves o las recamareras, sepan del pueblo.

Erza asintió y siguió su camino, acompañada de los chicos. Se dividieron una vez llegaron a la parte donde se encontraba dos caminos: uno para el casino y el otro para el parque.

-Yo voy allá- señaló el camino que guiaba al parque de diversiones-. Ustedes encárguense del casino.

-No me gusta tu plan, Erza- se quejó Natsu-. No quiero ir con éste.

-Como si fuera un honor estar contigo- le contestó Gray.

Ambos amigos-rivales, se encararon matándose con la mirada. Erza dio un suspiro y con una fuerza monstruosa chocó sus cabezas.

-Primero, no es Erza. Recuerda los alias- tomo aire-. Y segunda, ustedes vinieron aquí por mí, así que me obedecen, ¿quedó claro?

Un frio les helo las espina dorsal, asintieron abrazándose con un miedo notable.

-Es bueno que se lleven tan bien- sonrío con creces.

Erza se dirigía al parque, cuando paro en seco sus pasos, volteó a ver con una mirada fulminante a los magos, que se abrazaron con más fuerzas al verla.

-Conténganse, no empiecen una batalla a lo animal- volteo para seguir su camino.

* * *

Por otra parte, en un pequeño pueblo.

-Por favor ayúdennos- suplicaba una anciana mujer, con lágrimas de desesperación en los ojos.

Se encontraban en una pequeña choza, acogedora, era de esas casas que con solo entrar podías sentir el ambiente familiar, te sentías bien. Aun así la desesperación igual podía sentirse.

Dentro del pequeño hogar, se encontraban reunidos los representantes del pueblo, junto con Juvia, Lily y Gajeel.

-No hay ningún mago en el pueblo- decía con la misma desesperación una jovencita. Que se encontraba dándole un abrazo a la anciana.

Gajeel se encontraba de brazos cruzados escuchando los pedidos y la situación, Lily estaba en su forma gatuna pequeña, sentado en el regazo de Juvia, que estaba en el sofá de la casa.

-No sabemos qué es. Cada que lo vemos tiene una forma diferente- habló un señor-. Él viene normalmente a la media noche.

-Suele llegar y gritar, él exige una "ofrenda".

-¿Las mujeres?- preguntó Gajeel.

Todos asintieron.

-Nunca quisimos dárselas, pero comenzaba a destruir la casa que tuviera más cerca. Le quitaba el techo y si había una niña, muchachita e incluso una mamá se la llevaba.

-¿No saben a dónde las lleva?- cuestionó Juvia.

-Una vez lo seguimos, se metió a una cueva, que está subiendo el monte. Las tiene ahí, a todas.

-Pero hirió de gravedad a nuestros amigos que lo siguieron.

-Bien, esperaremos a que sea media noche- ordenó Gajeel.

* * *

Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecían tazones, sus pupilas estaban contraídas, pequeñas. Miraba con gran sorpresa a la persona que tenía en frente.

-Imposible…- expresó con total horror y sorpresa.

-No sabemos qué hacer. Ayúdenos por favor- imploraba la muchacha que atendía un puesto de comida, en el parque.

-No te preocupes. Esos canallas lo pagaran-. Dijo con total enojo y salió corriendo.

Ahora que sabía la verdad detrás del gremio obscuro y del pueblo, Erza estaba totalmente molesta. Tenía que ir al casino y buscar a Gray y a Natsu, por ahora ese era el lugar más importante.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, con algo de prisa. Buscaba a alguien, un empleado. Pero su búsqueda no daba frutos. Comenzaba a desesperarse, tenía una mala espina de todo esto.

-¡Lucy!- la llamaron a los lejos.

Dio vuelta y vio como Happy se acercaba a ella.

-¡Happy!- lo recibió-. ¿Tienes noticias? ¿Por qué no estás con Natsu?

-Él está con Gray. Vine contigo porque eres la más vulnerable.

-"Vulnerable"- pensó la rubia. Tomo los cachetes del gato y los jaló sin piedad-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso!

-¿Lucy?- se escuchó una dulce voz saliendo de una habitación-. ¿Lucy Heartfilia?

Lucy y Happy pusieron atención a la chica que caminaba y los veía.

-¿Fairy Tail?- volvió a preguntar.

Ellos temblaron, si era parte del gremio obscuro, ¿qué harían?

-Vinieron a ayudarnos- expresó con felicidad. Ella pertenecía al pueblo.

La chica y el exceed suspiraron de alivio. Asintieron con la misma felicidad de la chica

-¿Trabajas aquí?- le preguntó Lucy.

-Sí, les explicaré todo. Pero…- hizo una leve pausa y miro al techo-… nos vigilan.

-Vamos a nuestro cuarto- sugirió Lucy.

La chica entendiendo el plan siguió a la rubia. Subieron un piso y llegaron a la habitación de los Fairy Tail, entraron y cerraron. La chica se puso a hacer como si limpiara, era para burlar a la seguridad.

-Ellos llegaron hace un año, al principio nos hicieron creer que nos iban a proteger a falta de un gremio aquí en el pueblo- comenzó a explicar la chica-. Todo iba muy bien, pero al poco tiempo, comenzaron a hacer peticiones extrañas. Como: tirar algunas casas y el pueblo completo. Obviamente nos negamos, pero entonces…- la chica comenzó a llorar-… ellos mostraron su verdadera cara. Destruyeron al pueblo e incluso mataron a nuestros amigos. Dijeron que ahora les pertenecíamos, nos revelaron que eran un gremio obscuro. Nos hicieron vivir en la miseria, nos quitaban la comida por días y después no las daban con la condición de trabajar para ellos. Todo lo que ve, el hotel, el parque, el casino, todo, fue construido por nosotros. Nuestro pueblo yace debajo de todo esto, en ruinas.

Lucy no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Debajo del casino…- continuo la chica-… hay celdas, ahí nos tienen. La comida y los servicios son escasos para nosotros. Tenemos gente enferma, por favor- rogo en lágrimas-. Por favor Fairy Tail, ayúdenos

La chica seguía haciendo como si limpiara, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y llegaban al piso. Lucy se estaba conteniendo, era sensible. Pero un enojo recorría sus venas, estaba furiosa, molesta.

-No te preocupes- habló en un tono más que firme-. Fairy Tail se encargará de ellos.

-Gracias- dijo la chica aun llorando.

Lucy salió corriendo de ahí, seguida de Happy, irían al casino, a buscar a sus compañeros y decirles todo, irían, a hacer justicia.

Mientras tanto ya en el casino, corría a todo lo que daba. Ignorando por completo a las personas que le ofrecían aperitivos, consejos, y demás cosas. Eran gente del pueblo y eso la enojaba aún más. Trabajando para unos sinvergüenzas. Vio a lo lejos a sus amigos, se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos delante, con la miraba baja.

-¿Ya lo saben?- preguntó una vez llego.

-Les patearemos el culo- contestó Gray.

Natsu comenzó a salirse de control, tenía las venas de la frente sumamente marcadas y apretaba la mandíbula con una gran fuerza. Comenzó a caminar, pero Erza lo detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-A buscar a esos mal nacidos- contestó con una bronca notoria.

-Cálmate un poco, no puedes hacer eso- le dijo Erza lo más serena que pudo, intentando calmarlo.

Pero fue peor…

-¡No me jodas, Erza!- le grito zafándose del agarre.

-Erza tiene razón, Natsu- habló Gray-. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde están.

-Destruiremos el lugar, hasta que salgan- lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lucy que iba llegando al lugar, se asustó un poco al ver a Natsu en ese estado.

-Acosta, ¿de qué?- le preguntó Erza-. Hay inocentes aquí Natsu. No puedes simplemente destruir el lugar. Piensa en las demás personas y en los mismos habitantes, los podrás en peligro.

-Natsu- susurro Lucy.

Natsu respiró calmándose un poco, después de todo Erza tenía razón.

-Encontramos esto mientras veníamos acá- habló Happy extendiendo un anuncio.

Erza lo tomó, Gray y Natsu se acercaron para observarlo.

-¿Quién carajo es Lira?- preguntó Natsu.

-Al parecer es una dueña del lugar- explicó Lucy- suele tocar para los comensales. Se presenta mañana a la hora de la cena.

-Entonces deber saber del gremio obscuro.

-Exacto, Gray- habló Erza y luego hizo una pausa-. O ser parte de él.

El plan era bastante obvio, deberían esperar a la cena del éste día, pues sí ya era media noche.

* * *

Minutos antes de la media noche…

-¿Entendieron el plan?- habló Gajeel.

Todos asintieron.

-Bien, entonces posiciones, escuadrón Lily, sebo Juvia.

Lily en su forma original, y los ciudadanos caminaron por detrás de unas casas y esperaron detrás de unos matorrales, en la entrada del bosque. Juvia se encontraba parada en una calle, y Gajeel estaba en el techo de una casa, esperando por el trabajo.

-Gajeel-kun- habló Juvia-. ¡Juvia no es un sebo!- reclamó arrugando su boca y moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.

-Funcionas como uno, y es un juego de palabras- la callo Gajeel.

La media noche llego, el ambiente era algo frío, el viento soplaba tranquilamente.

Juvia levantó la vista viendo la luna, esa luna que los cubría a ambos aun estando lejos. Esa luna que entendía sus sentimientos y de alguna forma los conectaba con los de su amado, o mejor dicho, los guiaba a él.

La tranquilidad de la noche, fue interrumpida por los sonidos secos de pasos, eran unos pasos enormes, pues la tierra temblaba un poco. Era la señal, la cosa o lo que sea, se acercaba a ellos.

Los primeros en verla fueron el escuadrón Lily. Lily e inclusive los ciudadanos se sorprendieron, nunca lo habían visto en esa forma. Paso justo al lado de ellos y no los notó, eran hormigas para él. Una vez pasó, el escuadrón Lily camino hacia la cueva, a toda prisa.

La bestia, se acercó al pueblo, donde no había señales de vida. Viro su cabeza a todos lados y, efectivamente no había nadie. Era algo parecido a una gárgola, de unas medidas ridículamente grandes.

-¿Dónde están!- grito a todo pulmón-. ¡Quiero mi ofrenda!

-"Ahí es donde Juvia entra"- pensó Gajeel.

Juvia comenzó a caminar por las calles, ignorando a la bestia que era sumamente imposible de no ver. Actuaba como si estuviera perdida, viendo por la ventana de las casas, volteando de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

El monstruo la vio enseguida, dejando escapar un "Jo, jo"

-Señorita, ¿es de aquí?- preguntó con toda la educación que pudo.

Juvia lo volteo a ver, y vio de reojo donde estaba Gajeel, que al parecer no había sido descubierto por la bestia.

-No, la tía de Juvia vive aquí- volteo de nuevo a todos lados y volvió a mirarlo-. Pero, Juvia no la encuentra.

-Naturalmente- habló la bestia-. Es porque ofrecí una fiesta para el pueblo, nos llevamos muy bien, somos vecinos.

-Entonces usted sabe dónde está mi tía- expresó con felicidad Juvia.

-Claro, claro. Ven conmigo- sonrió de una forma malévola.

Ambos caminaron.

-¡Oye!- saltó Gajeel desde el techo-. No me gusta atacar por la espalda.

El gigante lo volteo a ver, y voló hacía él intentando atacarlo.

-¡Tetsuryu no Hoko!- atacó Gajeel desde el aire, arremetiendo contra el gigante.

Quien fue lanzado fuera del pueblo, por el poder del rugido del dragón de hierro. Cayó al suelo, totalmente herido. Dejando escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Mierda- susurro, la vista le fallaba un poco por el golpe.

Trató de ver dónde estaba el hombre que lo había herido. Se levantó como pudo y una vez su vista se aclaró observo a la jovencita frente a él y a la persona que lo había atacado.

-¡Maldito!- grito, lanzándole un puñetazo a Gajeel. Quien lo esquivo sin muchos problemas.

Juvia también saltó, quedando a la altura de los ojos del gigante. Ambos se miraron un momento a los ojos. Juvia poso una mano delante de ella.

-Wota Rokku- exclamo lo de lo más tranquila.

Pronto el gigante se vio envuelto por agua, el oxígeno se le estaba yendo. Pataleo e intento salirse de ahí.

-No creo que puedas destruir la prisión de agua de Juvia- informó la joven.

El gigante quedó totalmente inconsciente, al notar esto Juvia lo liberó de la prisión. Poco a poco fue recobrando su forma original, revelando sus características. Era un joven, de cabellos negros, su cuerpo estaba trabajado. Apuesto.

-¿Qué haremos con él?- preguntó Juvia.

-Lo interrogaremos- dijo sacando unas esposas.

Las puso en sus muñecas, eran mágicas, por lo cual no podría usar mágica.

-Gajeel-kun, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Juvia, temiendo la respuesta.

-Me las quedé del consejo mágico.

Sí… eso era lo que temía Juvia.

Al poco tiempo, Lily llegó con los ciudadanos y las chicas que habían sido presas.

Estaban muy felices de reencontrase. La armonía podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia.

Las caras de angustia y miedo que tenían en el día, se vieron totalmente opacadas y borradas, por las expresiones de felicidad de las personas que de nuevo estaban con sus hijas, madres, novias o esposa. Era realmente felicidad, las lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas al suelo, eran de agradecimiento puro a los magos.

Sonreían, se abrazaban, reían, al fin el pueblo estaba en armonía. Muy diferente de cuando llegaron. Y eso para los magos era paga suficiente.


	4. Preparando el campo de batalla

**-Capítulo 4-**

 **"Preparando el campo de batalla"**

* * *

La brisa de la madrugada baila con sus cabellos. Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando al horizonte, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Recargado en el barandal, con una expresión seria, se encontraba Gray Fullbuster.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Se escuchó una voz detrás de él, bastante familiar para Gray.

-Veo que tú tampoco, Erza.

-La verdad es que, no sé qué nos espera mañana.

-¿Erza Scarlet está asustada?- preguntó con algo de burla.

Ella rio un poco, corriendo la mirada sonrojada.

-No dejan de ser un gremio.

-No dejamos de ser Fairy Tail.

Erza sonrío, él tenía razón, habían afrontado situaciones mucho peores. Aunque no sabía exactamente lo que les vendría, estaba muy segura que lo afrontarían y superarían juntos, como siempre.

Gray por su parte, seguía mirando a la nada, levantó un poco la vista y se encontró con la luna, enorme, bella, resplandeciente. De alguna forma esta escena le traía recuerdos. Aquella vez en los Juegos Mágicos, cuando él y Erza estaban en una situación similar. Erza pidiéndole que le dé una respuesta a Juvia, porque estaba bastante segura de que Gray ya había notado los sentimientos de la joven.

Gray cerró un poco los ojos, pensativo, ¿qué sentía por Juvia? La apreciaba eso era obvio, ella era miembro de Fairy Tail, pero fuera de eso, ¿cómo veían sus ojos a Juvia?

-Hay que entrar necesitamos estar descansados para mañana- ordenó Titania.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación, donde, en sus respectivas camas, se encontraban Lucy y Natsu, ambos profundamente dormidos.

Erza sonrío al verlos, ellos dos habían crecido bastante en los últimos años, Lucy ya no era aquella niña cobarde que huía de la batallas, aunque terminaba siendo parte importante de ellas. Y Natsu… qué decir de Natsu, era el ejemplo perfecto de superación, ahora era mucho más maduro, aunque seguía un pisca de su característico comportamiento infantil, inoportuno, e impulsivo.

Y Gray, él reamente la había tomado por sorpresa, ése extremadamente poderoso poder que le habían heredado, al principio la había preocupado. Pero la sorprendió para bien, que Gray supo controlarlo y la alegraba bastante. Y qué decir de su persona, ella simplemente se podría describir con la palabra… Erza.

Sus ojos y sentidos por fin cedieron a las llamadas de cansancio que les hacía su cerebro. Ambos hundiéndose en los sueños de Morfeo.

* * *

Caminaban con prisa y cierto aire de preocupación. Iban, uno al lado de otro, las figuras de 2 magos y un 3 felino se observaban a lo lejos. Se podían distinguir a leguas, era casi imposible no reconocerlos. Una chica, muy linda, con cabellos largos y azules, piel blanca y tersa, que, a la luz de la luna se veía como si estuviera hecha a mano, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules profundos y grandes denotaban disgusto, su boca estaba arrugada y miraba de vez en cuando a su acompañante.

Él, un hombre grande y musculoso, de cabello negro y largo, ojos rasgados y rojos, también mostraba algo de disgusto, iba con los brazos cruzados e intentando ignorar las miradas de su amiga. Todo esto, mientras un lindo minino dormida sobre su cabeza.

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Qué quieres?

Terminó por explotar Gajeel, Juvia dio un pequeño salto, pues la agarro de sorpresa.

-Es que… es que ¡Juvia no puede!

-Pero lo tienes que hacer, ¿me oíste?- la miro con reproche-¡Dios! Encima de que uno se preocupa por ti.

Juvia no dijo nada, bajo un poco la mirada y suspiro. Aún con su característico puchero, de nuevo volteo a ver a su Gajeel-kun.

-¿Y ahora?

-Se te están cerrando los ojos Gajeel-kun-. Y sí, efectivamente, aunque iban caminando, él se estaba quedando dormido.

-¿Y qué quieres? No hemos dormido en todo el día- corrió su mirada, con un leve sonrojo de indignación a sí mismo por ser descubierto.

-Ya casi llegamos- informo la joven, ella también estaba muy cansada.

* * *

El sol poco a poco se asomaba entre las colinas, dando paso a un nuevo día. La temperatura poco a poco se iba haciendo cálida. La Isla, que originalmente debía ser sede se un poblado y no de una máquina de hacer dinero, acogía con gracia al nuevo día.

De entre las sábanas, se retorcía con cierto pesar, intentando con todas sus fuerzas, que le hacían buena falta en ese momento, abrir los ojos.

-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!- lo movía su rubia amiga, para que despertara-. Moho, Natsu, ¿quién dijo que se haría cargo de los bandidos?

Como si fuese un resorte, Natsu se levantó de golpe en la cama, quedando sobre ella, a la expectativa de sus compañeros quienes lo miraban atentos y con cierto deje de decepción.

-¡Gray ponte algo de ropa!

-¡Eres tú el que está en calzoncillos!

-¡Ambos están en calzoncillos!- grito Lucy algo desesperada, pues Natsu dormía así y hace un segundo Gray aún tenía ropa.

Se armó de la buena dentro. Erza que estaba dándose una ducha, al escuchar los gritos que sus compañeros daban a todo pulmón, más que molesta salió a reclamarles, olvidándose por completo de cómo estaba ella.

-¡Ya cállense!

Todos, se quedaron mudos, sin respirar, mirando a Erza totalmente sonrojados.

-¡Tú también tapate!- grito entre lágrimas de desesperación Lucy, quien se abalanzo a Erza con una toalla.

De pronto se escucharon dos golpes secos en su puerta. Inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron en la puerta, pero ninguno corrió a abrirla. De nuevo, otros dos golpes, pero con un poco más de fuerza. Se miraron entre sí, dos chicos semi-desnudos, una chica desnuda cubierta por una toalla, parpadearon varias veces hasta que…

Como rayos, Natsu corrió a vestirse y Erza regresó a terminar su ducha, pues aún tenía jabón y faltaba lavarse el pelo.

Por otro lado Gray valiéndole que estaba únicamente en ropa interior, abrió la puerta.

La chica que se encontraba del otro lado, quedó completamente roja, viendo a Gray. Lucy, reaccionó en seguida y aventó a su amigo hacía dentro.

En cuanto Lucy tuvo una mejor vista al pasillo, se encontró de frente a una chica, alta, de piel un poco morena, un poco blanca, término medio. Ojos grandes y amarillos, su cabello llegaba por debajo de sus glúteos, estaba extremadamente cuidado y de un color rosa pálido. Tenía el flequillo perfectamente recto, sus labios grandes y carnosos, color rojos, sonrieron al ver a Lucy. Su mano hecha puño estaba elevada a la altura de su pecho, signo de que estaba calmando a su corazón por lo antes visto, la condujo al extremo derecho de su cara, y acomodo los rebeldes mechones que caían en su rostro, detrás de su oreja.

-Buenos días, señorita White- su voz era cálida y suave.

Natsu y Gray se pararon detrás de Lucy, a ambos lados de ella.

-¿Señorita White?- mencionó Natsu confundido.

Gray inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en la cara. La chica que estaba en la puerta los miró extrañados. Lucy sudo frio al ver esto.

-¡Claro! Hay personas que tienen educación, Nii-san.

La chica supuso que tal vez eso de "¿Señorita White?" había sido como una burla entre hermanos, volvió a sonreír de manera cálida.

-Discúlpenos- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-No se preocupe señorita, entiendo a los hermanos, yo también tengo uno- le sonrió con complicidad.

Lucy al verla, las palabras que se le venían a la mente, eran: "amigable" "hermosa" "agradable" y "confiable".

-Mi nombre es Lira- prosiguió-. Hoy daré una pequeña presentación a la hora de la cena. Están cordialmente invitados.

Los magos se sorprendieron de manera notoria para la joven. Ella era Lira, una de las dueñas de dicho casino y toda esa mierda. Podrían estar frente a un miembro del gremio enemigo. Esto por supuesto no paso por alto para Lira.

-¿Para eso vino personalmente?- la atacó Gray, pues si ella era una miembro, muy probablemente, sabían que Fairy Tail, estaba ahí.

Los ojos amarillos de Lira, se posaron en los verdes de Gray. Claro seguían en el efecto de "colores" por eso de esconder sus identidades.

-La empresa busca ser grata a sus visitantes, es por ello que los dueños suelen andar por las instalaciones para ver si algo va mal, mejorando la estancia de los clientes, políticas de la empresa. En mi caso, los invito personalmente, por respeto, un acto de educación, sólo eso.

Gray frunció el ceño, la chica sonaba serena, pero de algún modo fuerte, en cierto modo intimidante y arrogante.

-Iremos con mucho gusto- tomo la palabra Lucy, quien se había percatado de lo mismo que Gray.

Lira la miro fijamente a los ojos, la estudio de pies a cabeza, Lucy comenzó a preocuparse por ello.

-Señorita White, alguna vez le han dicho que si se parara al lado de Lucy Heartfilia serían unas perfectas gotas de agua- sonrió con calidez, que a estas alturas parecía una burla para los magos.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cien de Lucy, ¿qué pasaba con esta chica?

-Sí, muchas veces lo me lo han dicho- contestó secamente-. Pero, ¿sabe algo? Dudo mucho que llegue la oportunidad en que nos vean juntas, la conozco por los Juegos Mágicos, nada más.

Contestó de lo más segura, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Lira arrugara un poco la boca. Sonrío de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de arrogancia.

-Sí, es una maga de espíritus celestiales, ¿no? Nosotros también vinos los Juegos Mágicos. Sorpresivamente ganó Fairy Tail.

Los magos no dijeron nada, sonrieron orgullosos de las palabras dichas por la joven que tenían en frente, esa victoria fue pura y exclusivamente para sus amigos que los esperaron durante 7 años. Nuevamente Lira habló sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Desafortunadamente no eran mi gallo. No era porque los viera menos, como todos. Sino porque tienen miembros que no me agradan.

Dicho esto, la mirada de los magos se posó en ella, que los miraba a la expectativa.

-¿Cómo quiénes?- contestó molesto Natsu.

Lira cerró un poco sus ojos, reprimió una leve risa, más bien carcajada. Los abrió de nuevo y habló.

-Juvia Loxar- contesto sin más, dejando muy sorprendidos a todos, en especial al mago de hielo, quien apretó su puño.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó algo molesto Gray.

-No, ni quiero.

-¿Entonces?- está vez era Natsu, quien estaba reprimiendo con todo su ser una mirada de enojo a la chica.

Le molestaba de sobremanera que acusaran a Fairy Tail porque sí, y mucho más a un miembro.

-Maneja agua, ¿no? Tengo malas experiencias con ese elemento- llevo una mano a su mejilla asiendo cara de tristeza-. Es una maga de agua, simplemente por eso y porque...- un sonrojo de hizo visible en sus mejillas-… está enamorada del mismo hombre que yo.

Ese comentario hizo piedra a todos. Gray tenía un imán para las raras o algo así.

-Pero, no sólo ella. Levy McGarden y Lucy Heartfilia, también están en mi lista negra. ¿Por qué? Pues la magia de Levy-san le permite crear agua, y Lucy-san pues, ella tiene a acuario.

Lucy sintió una presión en el pecho. Natsu y Gray enojo puro.

-Mucha charla- prosiguió al ver las expresiones de sus "clientes"-. Los espero, sería un verdadero gusto si van- volvió a sonreír tiernamente.

Al irse, los pensamientos de Lucy cambiaron a algo como: "molesta" "bruja" "irritante".

Cerraron la puerta, conteniendo sus sentimientos, reprimiéndolos. Natsu hecho una furia golpeo la pared, dejando una pequeña abolladura. El clima cambio, comenzaba a hacer frio, producto de la energía mágica que Gray estaba desprendiendo.

-Cálmense, ella vino a provocarnos.

Los magos voltearon, a sus espaldas sentada en la orilla de la cama, de brazos cruzados, estaba Erza, que había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Seguramente sospechan y por eso vino ella. No hay que darles el gusto, seguiremos con estas apariencias, el plan no cambia en nada, espero logremos confundirlos un poco- suspiro-. No sé si ella sea una maga, pero, sí ese llega a ser el caso, vayan con cuidado, no se fíen de su apariencia.

Termino de decir Erza, con cierto disgusto en su cara. Los otros 3 magos tenían la mirada baja, escondida en sus flecos, pero por las formas que tenían sus labios, estaba bastante molestos y tenían un sentimiento de impotencia.

* * *

Viajando sentados unos frente a otro, iban Gajeel y Juvia, quienes veían por la ventana de aquel tren en el que iban.

De pronto un sonido en seco se hizo presente en el oído de Juvia, era como un zumbido. La chica se froto rápidamente el oído, pues le dolía y molestaba.

Gajeel la volteó a ver, algo extrañado.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Juvia sintió un zumbido en el oído.

-¿Cuál oído?

-El izquierdo.

-Seguramente están hablando mal de ti.

-Pero si Juvia no ha hecho algo malo.

-Tal vez Gray ya se dio cuenta que lo hiciste hombre.

-¡Gajeel-kun!- se paró toda roja de su asiento y no era la única Lily también estaba incómodo-. Juvia... ¡Juvia no ha hecho eso!

La chica comenzó a mover sus brazos de arriba abajo, reclamándole a su amigo de tal acusación, teniendo como respuesta un "Gee-hee" y una corrida de cara ignorándola.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio…

-Lisanna- la llamaba su hermana mayor, con un tono correctivo.

Lisanna se encontraba sentada, con las manos metidas en medio de sus piernas. Tenía la mirada baja y gesto de estar siendo regañada.

-Sabes que sólo los miembros Clase S pueden tomar esas misiones- la seguía regañando Mira, mientras alzaba un dedo y los movía de lado a lado

-Lo siento Mira-nee- bajo más la cara.

-Lisanna- está vez era la voz del maestro quién la llamaba-. No importa que Erza haya dicho que ella tomo la misión y se llevó a ese grupo para ayudarla. Fueron Natsu, Happy y tú quienes la tomaron primero. Aunque sólo hayas sido cómplice, me temo que tendrás que afrontar tu castigo.

Elfman y Mirajane asintieron, aunque Lisanna era su querida y protegida hermana menor, tenía que respetar las reglas. Lisanna volteó a ver al maestro, esperando que le dijera en qué iba a consistir su castigo. El maestro resopló aire y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-Tú castigo será…-los abrió imprevistamente-… ¡"Eso"!

La cara de Lisanna y de todos los presentes se horrorizó al escuchar semejante declaración.

-¡Pero maestro!...- intentó frenar eso Mirajane.

-¡Maestro no creo que sea justo un castigo de esas magnitudes!- defendió Levy

Makarov cerró los ojos, pensativo. Miro de reojo y con un solo ojo a Lisanna, sonrío pervertidamente mientras un sonrojo cubría sus pómulos. Nadie lo noto pues todos tenían los ojos puestos en Lisanna.

-Tienen razón- habló quitando su gesto y poniendo uno más serio-. Tú castigo no será "eso". Será… ¡"lo otro"!

* * *

Se acercaba la hora del calvario. Ya estaban sentados a una buena distancia del escenario, ni muy cerca, ni muy lejos. A ojos de todos, eran espectadores más. Sus miradas eran serias, seguras, con cierto enojo en ellas.

Recordaban lo sucedido en la mañana con la dichosa Lira, su odio absurdo y egoísta por las chicas de Fairy Tail.

Y poco después, lo que Happy les había informado una vez llego de su misión.

Happy no había escuchado la charla con Lira, porque muy temprano salió del cuarto para dirigirse al casino, a buscar las celdas de los habitantes, orden dada por Erza.

Le había costado trabajo burlar la guardia, pero al fin llego a una puerta con el letrero de: "Prohibido el paso al público". Se adentró a ella, era un espacio estrecho ocupado en su totalidad por escaleras que se dirigían a la parte baja, la luz se desvanecía conforme tu vista fuese guiada a abajo. Happy a paso lento pero seguro, baja uno a uno los interminables escalones de aquella mazmorra, porque realmente parecía una.

Dio un paso más pensando que había un escalón más, lamentablemente así no era, los escalones ya se habían terminado, Happy por el paso en falso que dio termino de cola al suelo, dejando salir un quejoso "¡Aye!"

Y al compás de esto, las luces del pasillo, mejor dicho las antorchas del pasillo, se encendieron una tras otras. Dándole a Happy una completa y nítida vista de lo que había en dicha sala.

Él se encontraba en la entrada a un pasillo angosto, a los lados de él, había barrotes, separados a cierta distancia por muros sólidos y de gran grosor, el exeed comenzó a caminar para ver qué era lo que había dentro.

Una vez tuvo la vista de frente de una de esas, ahora reconocibles, celdas, lo pudo ver. Había camas, dos pare de literas, cada una a un lado de la habitación, porque eso era lo que parecía, una habitación. Tenía una pequeña puerta, que supuso era un baño, las personas que estaban dormidas, se levantaron y vieron expectantes al gatito que estaba frente a ellos.

Él les explico todo, quien era, a qué venia y todo eso. Ellos lo escucharon atentos, y comprobaron lo que les había dicho la chica de la limpieza. Efectivamente el gremio los había engañado y derribado su pueblo. Le dijeron a Happy que había alguien que controlaba las puertas que los mantenían como "presos".

Happy se despidió de ellos, con algo de información más, no sin antes, prometerles que Fairy Tail los ayudaría.

Llego casi a medio día, pues se había quedado a comer y fraternizar con los habitantes. Se fue una vez entro un guardia por los que debían trabajar de mañana. Y así escondido entre las ropas de una jovencita que trabajaba en el hotel, Happy llego seguro a dar la información obtenida de la misión.

Y ahora estaban ahí a escasos minutos para que saliera la dichosa Lira.

Que no los hizo esperara mucho, pues en unos 10 minutos, salió. Vistiendo un vestido azul, largo que incluso arrastraba por el suelo, con cortes a los costados, dejando ver sus largas piernas, no llevaba escote, es más tenia cuello de tortuga. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta que descansaba en su hombro izquierdo, tenía un solo mechón necio que acomodaba de vez en cuando en su oreja derecha.

Ella hecho una fugaz mirada por toda la sala, y ahí los vio, sonrío con satisfacción al encontrar frente a ella a la familia White. Tomo asiento en la silla acolchonada que se encontraba en el centro del escenario, saco una flauta del estuche que llevaba en mano, la dirigió a sus rojos labios y comenzó a tocarla.

Era una melodía exquisita de escuchar, suave, relajante. Era de esas que hacían que cerraras los ojos por instinto. Dejándote llevar por su sonido embriagante.

Los espectadores estaban que sentían que la persona que tocaba para ellos era una enviada del mismísimo cielo, sí, un ángel.

Inclusive los miembros de Fairy Tail disfrutaban de su bella melodía, se notaba que a las Liras se les daba ese arte.

La chica termino su número, siendo ovacionada con aplausos, silbidos y gritos llenos de euforia. Todos los presentes se pararon a aplaudirle de pie, ella hizo lo mismo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, por un momento pensaron que ella era una chica buena, que no tenía nada que ver con el gremio obscuro e incluso un alma más caía en el engaño… muy equivocados. Cuando quisieron aplaudirle, no pudieron, su cuerpo no les respondía… a ninguno.

Voltearon un momento a sus lados, encontrándose con las miradas de desesperación de sus compañeros, seguro igual que la suya. No podían moverse, ninguno, si quiera Happy. La desesperación los invadió, ¿desde cuándo estaban así?

Lira comenzó a doblar su cuerpo para hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento. Mientras bajaba lanzó otra mirada a los magos de Fairy Tail, pudo verlo, la desesperación en sus ojos. Una vez estando en la posición correcta, terminando de hacer su reverencia, aún agachada, sonrió con aires de victoria, con malicia, con arrogancia.


	5. El gremio llamado Fairy Tail

**-Capítulo 5-**

 **"El gremio llamado: Fairy Tail"**

* * *

Terminaron las ovaciones, y así la cena. Una muchachita de cabello verde hasta sus hombros y ojos cafés, subió al escenario aun con Lira en él, invitando a todos los presentes a que fuesen al hotel a sus salas para conferencias, pues les tenían una sorpresa.

Los clientes encantados por la hospitalidad y bondad de las personas que atendían ese "cielo terrestre" aceptaron gustosos. En menos de 5min la sala se encontraba casi vacía.

Únicamente los chicos de Fairy Tail aún sin poder moverse; Lira, la otra pequeña, y algunos ojos más se encontraban en ésa sala.

Las miradas de furia de los magos iban completamente dirigidas a Lira, quien les sonreía con arrogancia.

-No me miren así- hizo gesto de tristeza-. Ustedes fueron los que nos mintieron.

Lira bajo del escenario, acompañada de la chica de cabellos verdes.

-Lore-chan, por favor.

-Sí, Lira-neesama- la chica de cabellos verdes salió despavorida del lugar.

Nuevamente habló Lira.

-Cuando se registraron sospechamos un poco de ustedes. Hay lácrimas de vigilancia por todos lados, queridos. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que salieron de su habitación y se dividieron que nuestras dudas aumentaron. Heartfilia-san nos dio la última pista al quedarse en el hotel y hablar con nuestra trabajadora. Debo admitir que lo del neko-chan nunca lo vimos venir, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, hasta que Blue-sama reviso las lácrimas de seguridad. Lamento arruinar sus planes Fairy Tail.

Lira sonrío a creces malévolamente, mientras los chicos de Fairy Tail regresaban a sus "colores" originales, ya no servía de nada eso. Detrás de ella, salieron dos tipos, parecían que eran el mismo sujeto, sólo con cabellos y ojos distintos.

Uno de ellos, con cabellos azules fuertes, peinado hacía atrás y ojos del mismo color pero de una tonalidad menor, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con algo en sus manos que parecían ser esposas.

Natsu, que estaba hasta el hígado de todo esto, comenzó a hacer fuerza para librarse de lo que sea que estuviera controlándolo. Estaba bastante furioso, la parte donde él se encontraba de pie, sufrió un pequeño cambio, pues ahora estaba como hundida y con algunas grietas en ella.

-¡No me jodas!- grito a todo pulmón.

Sorpresivamente, inclusive para él, Natsu pudo moverse de su lugar.

Comenzó a correr hacía Lira, quien lo esperaba inmóvil, en el camino se le atravesó el chico de ojos azules. Atacando a Natsu con púas que salieron de su manga a gran velocidad hacia el mago.

Las púas se vieron inhabilitadas con un rugido del dragón de fuego, que quemó a todas, dejándolas en el suelo.

Cuando el humo del fuego se vio disperso, Blue, nombre del chico de ojos y cabello azul, se vio azotado con un puño de enorme fuerza, mandándolo metros hacia atrás y dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Natsu continuo su corrida hacía Lira, quien no tenía expresión alguna.

Detrás de Natsu, una silueta de alguien saltando en el aire se hizo presente. El chico de cabellos y ojos rojos, que había llegado junto a Blue, estaba juntando sus manos para lanzarle algún poder, sin embargo lo planes de ése joven se vieron totalmente impedidos por Gray, quien salto delante de él y con un poderoso "Ice make: lanzas congelantes", hizo que cediera un poco. Las múltiples lanzas se dirigieron al miembro del gremio obscuro, quien con ayuda de su poder mágico hizo que éstas se vieran interferidas por una especie de escudo invisible.

-Eso no servirá- más que confiado, Gray observó como las lanzas regresaban a su objetivo principal.

Cortándolo y algunas atravesándolo, el joven quedo completamente fuera de combate.

-¡Red-chan!- exclamó más que preocupada Lira, pues tanto él como Blue ya habían sido derrotados.

Esa pequeña distracción, hizo que Lira no se percatará de la presencia de Natsu, quien ya había saltado preparando su puño para que esta vez, fuese Lira la que quedara inconsciente.

Por un momento, pareció como si el tiempo hubiese bajado un poco su velocidad, Natsu veía con una furia notoria a Lira, quien se encontraba dándole su perfil derecho.

Una diminuta curva se hizo presente en los labios de Lira, que duró menos de un segundo, pues al otro la cara de horror de Natsu fue la protagonista. Quien estaba frente a él, apunto de recibir tremendo golpe, no era Lira, sino Lucy, quien al igual de horrorizada y confundida que Natsu, se quedó paralizada. El Dragon Slayer del Fuego, hizo un intento sobrehumano por detenerse, sin embargo no pudo, lo único que pudo hacer por su amiga, fue disminuir su fuerza, aunque mínimamente.

Lucy inevitablemente recibió el poderoso impacto. Salió volando unos metros delante de Natsu, quien inmediatamente al caer en el suelo, grito desesperado su nombre. Ella estaba totalmente inconsciente.

… Un golpe duro para Natsu.

* * *

Iban corriendo, parecía que ese lugar estaba completamente desierto, ya había buscado en cierta parte y ahora les faltaba indagar en otras dos, tenían que encontrarlos a como dé lugar.

No sabían qué diablos les esperaba.

-Juvia, tienes que revisar bien en todos los lugares, ¿me oíste?- eso de pertenecer al Consejo, le había dado a Gajeel una actitud algo mandante.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, él seguía corriendo con una venita de disgusto en su frente.

-¡Me oíste!- …. De nuevo nada-. Lily, ¿dónde diablos se metió?-… Tampoco hubo contestación.

Paró su corrida, volteó a sus espaldas y no había nadie, se supone que Juvia y Lily deberían ir detrás de él. Sorprendido buscó volteando por todas las direcciones, la idea de una emboscada cubrió por completo su mente.

Pero, no era así, a unos metros a su izquierda iba Lily corriendo, impulsándose por bardas y saltando entre puestos.

-¡Lily! ¿A dónde diablos vas?

Gajeel resignado siguió a su exeed, probablemente él seguía a Juvia.

* * *

Gray se encontraba viendo tremenda escena, totalmente helado, volteó a su derecha y ahí estaba Lira, intacta, sonriendo con mayor maldad y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

Erza por otro lado, no hacía nada, estaba parada, como perdida, viendo todo lo ocurrido, no se movía, no respiraba… nada

-Tú…-volteó Natsu a ver a Lira, más que molesto-… ¡Qué demonios hiciste, maldita!

-Yo, nada. Tú fuiste quien la golpeo, Natsu.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Corriendo a una velocidad digna de admirar, Natsu se acercaba a Lira, quien lo miraba con la misma sonrisa de arrogancia.

-¡Natsu, cálmate!- grito lleno de desesperación Gray.

Él no se preocupaba por Lira, es más estaba de acuerdo con su muerte. Pero, estaban en el casino, si Natsu no se media, podía caer sobre los ciudadanos que se encontraban debajo en las celdas.

Obviamente el grito de Gray fue ignorado completamente, sin embargo…

"¡Natsu! ¡Gray!"

La voz de Erza resonaba en toda la sala, era como si ella estuviese hablando de otra parte, su voz no se escuchaba cerca, era como si fuese una grabación o un eco.

Natsu detuvo su andar y Gray comenzó a voltear por todos lados.

"¡Natsu, Gray! ¡Despierten!"

De nuevo era la voz de Erza, los amigos se miraron confundidos, ¿despertar de qué?

Gray caminó a Erza, o bueno la persona que se supone era Erza. La tocó y al simple tacto ella se desvaneció.

-¡Pero qué…

Natsu corrió a Lucy, quien no se desvaneció, siguió totalmente inconsciente.

"¡Chicos, es una ilusión!"

-¡Erza!- gritaron ambos tratando de obtener respuestas. Voltearon a ver a Lira, quien ahora parecía molesta.

¿Cómo diablos "despertaban" de una ilusión?

Habían pasado más o menos 15 min.

Gray, Natsu y Lira intercambiaban miradas. Aún no podían salir de ahí, y sinceramente ya se estaban desesperando. Una ilusión, eso era nuevo para ellos.

-Sácanos de esto.

-Lo siento, Gray. Pero esta no es mi magia.

-Lira, maldita- empuño sus manos.

Natsu estaba más que desesperado quería saber si Lucy estaba bien.

De nuevo el silencio reinaba.

-Gray…- llamó en un hilito de voz al mago de hielo.

Él, volteó a ver a Lira, sin decirle nada, pero dándole a entender que le estaba poniendo atención.

-Lo que dije en la mañana…- comenzó a mover sus manos-… sobre las razones de mi odio a Juvia Loxar, son ciertas.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Ven… ven con nosotros y yo… yo… tú

Gray sabía a qué venia todo eso. Suspiro con pesadez y la miro fijamente a sus amarillos ojos.

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? Lo que nos hiciste, lo que le hiciste a Lucy y a los aldeanos, no tiene nombre- el mago la miró con más seriedad- ¿Crees que aceptaría eso?- cerró los ojos un momento, para después abrirlos-. Además, últimamente hay una persona que no deja en paz a mi conciencia, y con eso es suficiente.

La manera en que había dicho eso, dejo a Lira muda, ella era sencillamente hermosa, pensó que con eso era más que suficiente para obtener el perdón del mago.

Por otra parte Natsu vio extrañado a su amigo por lo último dicho.

-Gray- lo llamó- por lo último, esa persona es…

Dieron un parpadeo y las cosas ya estaban distintas, frente a ellos, Lira, Blue y Red, se encontraban dentro de esferas de agua, tapándose la boca y la nariz con sus manos.

-Juvia…- susurró Gray, ¿ella estaba ahí?

-¡Juvia!- gritó Natsu, confirmando las sospechas de Gray.

Él la buscó con la mirada, y la encontró al lado de Lucy, hincada a su altura mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia. La estaba consolando, la estaba apoyando, debido a que Lucy estaba de verdad consternada por todo lo que supuestamente había ocurrido.

Juvia tenía heridas en la cara, y cortes en las piernas y manos, su ropa estaba desgastada. Ella se había enfrentado a Lira y sus secuaces.

Gray intento pararse, pero no pudo. Se vio a sí mismo, estaba hincado, y sus manos estaban en su espalda, estaba esposado. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros y se encontraban en la misma situación. Lucy, Erza, Natsu y Gray, en ese orden, habían sido capturados.

-Fue una trampa- comenzó a hablar Erza-. Cuando el chico de azul corrió hacía nosotros, creo que se llama Blue, el otro, Red, nos hizo caer en una ilusión. La magia de Lira consiste en paralizar a sus enemigos con el sonido de su flauta, pero parece ser que eso sólo funciona en magos. Es por ello que, mientras estábamos en dicha ilusión, Blue nos esposó, obviamente las esposas no nos permiten usar magia. Me di cuenta al principio, pero Red me sacó de la ilusión. Cuando yo "desperté" ya estábamos esposados.

-Entonces yo…- Natsu volteó a ver a Lucy, quien le correspondió la mirada.

-Estoy bien- sonrío la rubia, descansando así el alma de Natsu.

-Cuando Juvia los encerró, sus magias desaparecieron, es por ello que nos podemos mover, pero no usar magia- agregó Erza.

Juvia se paró delante de ellos. Reforzó su prisión de agua, y dando la espalda a sus compañeros habló.

-Juvia estaba preocupada por Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun le dijo a Juvia de su misión. De nuevo Gray-sama no le dijo nada a Juvia- Gray sintió una puñalada en el pecho-. Juvia no sabe qué es lo que Gray-sama siente por ella, pero sabe muy bien lo que Juvia siente por él. Es por eso que…- hizo una pequeña pausa-… es por eso que Juvia dejará en paz a Gray-sama, si eso es lo que él desea.

El dolor con el que se pronunciaron dichas palabras fue notablemente audible. Lucy susurro su nombre con preocupación. Erza sintió algo de culpa por ello. Natsu la miraba atentamente, aunque su expresión era seria, denotaba empatía a la joven. Y Gray, él se sintió terriblemente mal, nunca creyó oír esas palabras, ni siquiera imaginó algo parecido, y ahora que las escuchaba que notaba el dolor de Juvia al decirlas, deseaba que fuese otra ilusión.

Juvia estaba mordiéndose en labio inferior, se estaba arrepintiendo, pero, sabía que debía decirlo. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse, para después darse vuelta. Volteo a ver a Gray instintivamente, él corrió la mirada con suma culpa, y ella bajo la mirada. Camino a ellos para quitarles las esposas.

A pocos centímetros de llegar, recibió una fuerte patada del lado izquierdo, a la altura de sus costillas, provocando que gimiera del dolor y saliera disparada del lugar, hasta que varias mesas la detuvieron.

Trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible, el dolor era mucho, tanto, que escupió sangre por el impacto.

-¡Juvia!- gritaron Natsu y Lucy desesperados.

Erza buscó rápidamente al atacante, pero no había rastros de él. Gray abrió los ojos con preocupación.

Por otra parte, Lira, Blue y Red, cayeron de las prisiones de agua. Hincados en el suelo, con una mano en su pecho, dieron grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperarse.

En un segundo reapareció, esta vez detrás de la maga de agua, tenía en cabello verde y los ojos igual. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail voltearon casi al instante de su aparición. Él alzó una de sus piernas, estaba dispuesto a darle otra patada a Juvia, quien ni siquiera lo había notado debido a la contusión que estaba sufriendo.

La desesperación inundó el cuerpo de Gray. Si él volvía a golpearla, seguro esta vez no lo soportaría, Juvia quedaría completamente fuera de combate, y muy herida. Una punzada cubrió su corazón.

-¡DETENTE!- gritó a todo pulmón. Aunque le doliera, era lo único que podía hacer.

Ese grito lleno de miedo, de desesperación, de impotencia, de…. suplica dado por Gray, fue ignorado.

Un golpe en seco se escuchó, y polvo del mismo estorbó la vista de los magos, quienes miraban atentos y desesperados.

En ese instante, salió disparado el chico atacante, quien amortiguo su caída con un mortal hacía atrás y cayó con ambas manos y pies, arrastrándose por el suelo.

El polvo comenzó a disiparse y poco a poco comenzó a verse.

Ahí parado, con Juvia colgando de su brazo, como si fuese un costal de verduras, estaba Lily en su forma liberada. El corazón del equipo Natsu se vio notablemente aliviado.

-¡Lily!- expresó con tranquilidad Lucy.

El exeed bajo con mucha precaución a Juvia.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una vez la joven se encontraba sana y salva de pie.

-Sí, muchas gracias- le sonrío con alivio y agradecimiento, aunque con gesto de dolor.

-Green-san- susurro Lira.

Todos voltearon a ver al causante de la herida de Juvia. Él chico estaba de pie, dispuesto a acabar con Lily y Juvia, hizo el amague de correr pero, en ese momento su cabeza se vio azotada por una especie de cilindro metálico, que más bien era la mano de Gajeel. Green volteo a ver a Gajeel con bronca, pero fue sentenciado por un Rugido, que lo dejo completamente inconsciente.

Y con un "Gee-he" en labios, Gajeel se acercó al equipo Natsu y los liberó de las esposas.

Por un momento todos se sonrieron, miraban con agradecimientos al equipo de Gajeel, pero…

-¡Qué diablos te pasa!- grito Gajeel a todo pulmón mientras señalaba a Juvia-. ¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme solo en plena misión! ¡Quedas arrestada!

A todos los presentes se les resbaló una gotita de pena por la frente.

-Cálmate- Erza le dio una palmada en la cabeza al ex miembro del Consejo-. Si no fuese por Juvia, no sé cómo hubiéramos salido de aquella ilusión.

La maga de agua no pudo evitar sonrojarse por aquel alago de Erza. Sin embargo, sintió una fuerte punzada a la altura de sus costillas, justo donde había recibido tremendo golpe.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien?- Lucy se acercó a ella, ya que Juvia aún tenía sus manos en la parte donde había sido golpeada.

-Sí- le sonrío con un leve gesto de dolor-. No es nada, Lucy-san.

Gray la miraba con cierta preocupación, pero sobre todo con duda por lo que había dicho.

-¡Bueno!- llamó la atención Gajeel-. Nuestras misiones se cruzaron sorpresivamente, algunas prisioneras pertenecen al poblado de la misión que nos diste Salamander. Nuestro deber es liberarlas y el suyo encargarse de estas basuras, ¿no?

Todos sonrieron entendiendo el mensaje de lo dicho por Gajeel.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Juvia- Natsu se paró frente a todos mientras chocaba sus puños y miraba desafiante a sus contrincantes.

-¡Oye, yo también ayude!

-¡A ti no te voy a agradecer nada!

Los Dragón Slayer chocaron cabezas mirándose a matar. Ignorándolos, Erza se dirigió a Juvia.

-Los prisioneros están el en sótano de este casino, hay una entrada por aquella puerta- le informo, mientras se mantenía señalándole hacia donde había entendido, Happy había entrado.

Juvia asintió, y de un momento a otro, su cintura fue prisionera de la mano de Gajeel, quien la cargo como si fuese un costal, descansando el abdomen de su amiga en su hombro.

-Así me aseguro no te vuelves a escapar, para ayudarle a ese amante de los desnudos.

-¡Gajeel-kun!- la chica se quejó inflando sus mejillas

-¡Tú tampoco les ayudes Lucy!- le ordenó Natsu.

-Pero somos del mismo gremio- suspiro con pesar la rubia.

Y así, con Juvia en hombros, el equipo Gajeel desapareció de escena, dejándoles a sus compañeros terminar con su misión.

Frente a ellos, terminándose de recuperar, se paraban desafiantes, Lira, Blue, Red y sorpresivamente Green.

-Yo pido al de verde- tronándose sus dedos, Gray comenzó aquella batalla.

De un momento a otro, Green desapareció de la vista de los magos y reapareció frente a Gray dándole una patada que fue bloqueada por un escudo de hielo.

-Supongo que tienes súper fuerza o algo así, al igual que tu velocidad.

Green apretó la mandíbula, Gray había logrado entender su magia.

-Pero eso es todo lo que tienes, tu resistencia no cambia al igual que tus sentidos- Gray sonrió triunfalmente-. No conozco bien tus habilidades, pero haré que pagues lo que has hecho, y lo que todo tu gremio ha causado.

Sin más charla, Gray se abalanzó al chico, y comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, algunos make de Gray y varios golpes de Green.

Por otra parte, Erza decidió enfrentarse a Red, el de las ilusiones, no sabía si contaba con otra magia, pero de algo estaba segura, no podía meterla en alguna ilusión, eso no servía con ella.

Natsu y Lucy, estaban trabajando en equipo contra Lira y Blue.

-No sé cuáles sean sus magias, pero Lucy, Happy y yo les patearemos el trasero.

-¿Happy? El neko-chan- Lira soltó la carcajada de su vida-. ¿Qué puede hacer el pequeñín?

-Te enseñaré…- se escuchó la voz de Happy acercándose. Blue y Lira voltearon al lugar de donde provenía-… ¡De lo que es capaz éste gato! ¡"Ataque de máxima velocidad"!

Happy a su máxima velocidad, se acercó peligrosamente a Lira y Blue, quienes no tuvieron oportunidad alguna para esquivarlo, pues la velocidad de Happy era insuperable. Arremetió contra ambos con su cabeza, dándoles un cabezazo doble, primero pasando por Blue y después rematándole a Lira.

Los enemigos tambalearon un poco, con las miradas algo perdidas por el fuerte golpe. Mientras tanto Happy volaba detrás de Natsu con una mano en la cabeza.

-Lo vieron- reía exhausto- sólo lo puedo hacer una vez ya que requiere mucha magia y sobre exige al cuerpo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le grito Lira- ¡A ti te dolió más que a nosotros!

-Lira-chan, cálmate, los que importan son ellos- la sereno Blue.

-¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Happy!- Natsu corrió contra ellos, con ambas manos en llamas.

-¡Él fue el que nos pegó!- le recriminó Lira, para después suspirar y dirigir su flauta a sus labios.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- gritaba Lucy, mientras salía de un hoyo cavado por Virgo. Propinándole una "Lucy kick" obligando a Lira a soltar su flauta.

Mientras Lucy caía y Natsu se elevaba para atacar a Blue quien había saltado alto, hubo un cambio de posiciones. Lucy cayó sobre Natsu, quien se quejó de su peso y recibió un golpe como respuesta.

-Ya entiendo tu magia- expresó algo molesta Lucy por lo ocurrido con su amigo-. Intercambias lugares.

-Entonces fuiste tú el culpable en la ilusión- le miró con enfado.

-Esa es una habilidad, mi verdadera magia, consiste en el manejo del espacio-tiempo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó totalmente confundido Natsu.

Blue lo miró un momento fijamente, después corrió hacía él, Natsu hizo lo mismo indignado por la respuesta que le fue denegada. A escasos centímetros uno del otro, y Natsu con las de ganar en el golpe, la velocidad de Natsu se vio totalmente frenada, parecía estar en cámara lenta, mientras que Blue seguía normal, la cara de Natsu recibió al pie de Blue. Una vez Natsu en el piso y Blue al lado de Lira, se miraron fijamente.

-Eso es mi magia- terminó por decir un Blue completamente confiado.

-"Cómo le ganaremos a eso, Natsu"- pensaba Lucy mientras veía a su amigo, para después fijar su vista en Lira-. "No creo que su magia únicamente consista en eso, debe tener otra, ¿pero cuál?"

La sala que hace un momento había presenciado un espectáculo hermoso, ahora se veía envuelta en una feroz batalla entre gremios.

* * *

Las salas de conferencias del hotel, se encontraban completamente ocupadas. Los dueños no eran nada tontos, el cupo del hotel era exactamente el mismo, que el de las 3 salas. Obviamente sólo se encontraban ahí las personas que se habían hospedado una noche antes. Las puertas de la isla turística estaban cerradas, todo eso se debía a una sola cosa: la batalla entre gremios.

Las personas, clientes de aquellas atracciones, ahora se encontraban como rehenes de los mismos dueños.

En las sillas, sentados sin mover un músculo, mientras por dentro la desesperación y el miedo acaban con ellos.

-Déjennos ir, por favor- imploraba un padre mientras abrazaba y calmaba a su hija.

La persona a la que él le había implorado lo miro de reojo, y siguió de largo.

Ése hombre no era el único rogando por su libertad, pero al igual de ello, no era el único ignorado.

Magos o no magos, las personas que se encontraban haciendo guardia en aquellas salas, se veían fuertes, o al menos así lucían para los rehenes.

Una de las puertas de las 3 salas, específicamente la de la sala 2, se vio completamente destruida, de ella desprendían corrientes eléctricas. Un hombre, alto, musculoso y temible entro por ella, seguido de sus 3 más fieles amigos.

-Ya que estoy aquí, díganme, ¿dónde está el maestro?- cruzado de brazos, tan imponente como él solo, exigía saber Laxus.

Sí señores, ¡Fairy Tail estaba ahí!


	6. La victoria y la derrota

**-Capítulo 6-**

 **"La victoria y la derrota"**

* * *

Las antorchas se prendieron al contacto de sus pies con el suelo. Caminaron por aquel pasillo angosto, y una vez a mitad de éste, chocaron sus espaldas, y frente a cada uno de ellos, unos ojos llenos de esperanza los miraban detenidamente.

-¡Gajeel-san, Juvia-san!- grito una joven llena de esperanza.

-¡Fairy Tail no escuchó!- se abrazaron otros.

Gajeel y Juvia voltearon a verse, y así, con una sonrisa en labios, ambos acabaron con las puertas de barrotes que mantenían sin libertad a los verdaderos dueños del lugar.

Una vez libres y contentos, los magos les pidieron que esperaran ahí con ellos, pues era peligroso salir.

Y no estaban nada equivocados.

* * *

Laxus había podido dar con el maestro del gremio, que resultó ser el hermano mayor de Lira, Kaede, cuya magia consistía sorpresivamente, en el control del rayo.

Por otra parte, Levy y el equipo Shadow Gear, se encontraban peleando en la sala uno, donde estaba Lore, que manejaba la tierra.

Laki, Cana y los demás estaban en la sala 3, acabando con los peones del rey.

Por otra parte la pelea de Erza estaba dando un giro que nadie se veía venir, la magia de Red, era más que ilusiones, era un control de la mente, Erza estaba luchando con todo su ser, por no ser controlada.

Natsu y Lucy se encontraban peleando mano a mano, contra Lira y Blue, quienes realmente les estaban dando batalla, pues Blue era un as en su magia y Lira resulto ser experta en artes marciales, aunque la batalla ya estaba en las últimas, y todo iba a favor de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Gray, estaba a punto de declararse ganador, había atacado a Green con todo lo que tenía. Aunque él era más fuerte que Green, en cuanto a magia, el chico había demostrado tener coraje.

Hincado con la cabeza baja se encontraba Green, respirando agitadamente. Se levantó como pudo y vio fijamente al mago de hielo.

-Si no… hubiera pateado a esa chica con magia… esto no sería tan fácil- amenazaba a Gray inútilmente.

-Te equivocas, con magia o sin magia, ése fue tu error. Se ve que a los de tu gremio les gusta atacar por la espalda.

Y acabada la pequeña charla los magos siguieron con lo suyo.

Erza estaba en una situación, literalmente de vida o muerte, ya que Red la estaba orillando a que se cortara con su propia katana. Luchando por el poder de su propio cuerpo.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro Mirajane apareció frente a Red, le dio un "suave" golpe en la cara, que hizo que el chico saliera de la sala, acabando con la pared.

-¡Mira!- llamó Erza ya con su katana baja.

Mirajane, salió de su Take Over, se le veía ligeramente molesta, comenzó a buscar con su mirada a Salamander, quien aun dándole la espalda, dio un pequeño brinco de la sensación que le provocaba la mirada de Mira.

-¡Mira-nee!- se escuchó la voz de Lisanna-. Hemos terminado con la evacuación de la gente.

Ella venía con su Animal Soul: ave y con pose de aterrizaje. Una vez estando a centímetros del suelo, deshizo su apariencia.

-¡Lisanna!- grito apenado Natsu al verla.

Pues Lisanna contaba con un traje un poco, revelador y provocativo. Todos los ojos, inclusive el de los rivales se dirigieron a la hermana pequeña.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- suspiro con vergüenza y tomo su forma tigresa.

-Lisanna, por… ¿por qué estás así?- pregunto Lucy al verla.

-Por ser cómplice del robo de la misión- respondió Mira con los ojos cerrados-. El maestro dijo que no iba a dejar pasar eso. Así que, me aseguraré de que llegando ustedes también cumplan el castigo- sentencio mirando a Natsu y Happy quienes saltaron del susto, pues Mira tenia miradas bastante intimidantes.

Todos temieron del destino al que iban Natsu y Happy, inclusive los enemigos y eso que ellos ni siquiera sabían del tema.

* * *

Mientras tanto fuera del hotel, una increíble batalla se estaba desarrollando. Rayos vienen, rayos van, chocada de puños, golpe recto, sacada de aire, mordida de burro, realmente se estaban dando con todo.

-Aunque tienes un buen nivel, para ser maestro de falta mucho.

-No necesito sermones tuyos, Laxus.

Kaede se abalanzó a Laxus, con un puño rodeado de electricidad, continuando así con la ardua batalla.

Las cosas con el equipo Natsu, ya estaban por terminar. Los magos enemigos habían dado una buena batalla, por un momento inclusive estaban por ganar. Pero los corazones llenos de determinación y justicia de las hadas, al final resaltaron más que los oscuros corazones de aquellos que habían privado de la libertad a quienes en cierto momento confiaron en ellos.

Y con un golpe pulcramente sincronizado, la batalla de gremios se vio finalizada. Los enemigos cayeron uno a uno. Kaede el maestro del gremio, no pudo más con los temibles ataques de Laxus, su hermana, Lira y Blue, cayeron después de una Lucy y Natsu kick sincronizada. Green cayó después de unas lanzas congelantes. Y Red, el simplemente no resistió la estocada de Titania.

Levy con su "Escritura sólida: Tornado" dio por terminada aquella batalla contra Lore.

Y así nuevamente Fairy Tail se declaraba el indiscutible ganador.

-Oye, Juvia creo que ya no están peleando- habló Gajeel desde las celdas, pues con su desarrollado oído había podido seguir la rienda de todas la batallas y ahora ya no podía escuchar algún golpe.

Pero Juvia estaba perdida en su mente, echa bolita cerca de un rincón, viendo a la pared y dándoles la espalda a sus amigos. Se encontraba con una especie de aura negra a su alrededor, mordía las mangas de su vestido y unas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas

"Juvia estaba preocupada por Gray-sama, Gajeel-kun le dijo a Juvia de su misión. De nuevo Gray-sama no le dijo nada a Juvia. Juvia no sabe qué es lo que Gray-sama siente por ella, pero sabe muy bien lo que Juvia siente por él. Es por eso que… es por eso que Juvia dejará en paz a Gray-sama, sí eso es lo que él desea"

-"¿Por qué… por qué Juvia dijo eso?"- pensaba mientras mordía con más fuerzas sus mangas, mientras recordaba lo dicho-. "Sí Gray-sama le toma la palabra a Juvia"- su mente comenzó a imaginar sus locuras.

 _-Imaginación de Juvia-_

-Lucy…- llamaba sensualmente Gray a la rubia-. Por fin podemos estar juntos.

-Gray…- susurraba con la cara roja-… pon-ponte ropa.

Juntaron sus manos y sus caras se acercaban lentamente…

-¡JUVIA!- pegó el grito Gajeel a espaldas de la joven.

La chica se tocó el corazón y salto del susto, volteo a ver a su amigo que se encontraba viéndola con cara de reproche.

-¡Que cosas imaginas, en serio!- se cruzó de brazos-. Llevo tiempo hablándote y ni me pelas.

-Gajeel-kun- lo miró con enojo- ¡Por tu culpa Juvia dijo algo que no quería decir!

-Te hice un favor, además estabas insoportable y no te concentrabas como es debido.

-Pero… pero si Gray-sama lo toma en serio… Juvia… Juvia- sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-O-oye Juvia- estiro los brazos a su compañera que sollozaba-. No pensé que te afectaría tanto, ya no llores, per-perdóname.

Juvia seco sus lágrimas, y comenzó a regular su respiración, alzó su vista y vio directamente a su amigo. Después de todo lo que Gajeel había hecho fue por su bien, muy en el fondo de su ser él se preocupaba por ella.

-Está bien, Gajeel-kun- le sonrío un poco.

-Qué bueno, porque llegando inmediatamente nos vamos de misión.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué?- inflo sus mejillas, mientras le daba golpecitos a su amigo.

-Porque…- Gajeel recordó el motivo de sus misiones, un sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas y le corrió la mirada a Juvia-. Que te importa, eres de mi equipo y me acompañarás.

-Gajeel-kun…- un aura negra cubrió a la maga de agua. Tomó los cachetes de su amigo y les dio pellizco con todas las fuerzas que le sobraban-. ¡Juvia no ha dormido en dos días!

Comenzaron a forcejear, Gajeel tomo las manos de Juvia e intento quitarlas de sus, ahora, rojas mejillas. Los habitantes del pueblo, veían incrédulos la escena, esos magos pertenecientes a Fairy Tail, ¿eran lo magos que los habían salvado?, ¿así eran todos?

Lily intento parar con ello y corrió a ayudar a su Dragón Slayer, recibiendo un codazo por parte de la maga en uno de sus ojos. Juvia soltó de inmediato a su amigo y se disculpó con un Lily que veía a unos mini-happy y mini-charle bailarle en el techo.

Gajeel aprovecho ese momento de distracción de Juvia, para tomar uno de sus cachetes y jalarlo como si fuese de goma.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mí Lily?

-Lo-lo siento- tomaba la mano de su amigo, mientras en sus parpados asomaban pequeñas cantidades de agua debido al dolor.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, unos ojos tan azules que pasaban a negro, veían entre divertidos y con decepción aquella escena. Parado al final de las escaleras con el torso desnudo, las manos en los bolsillos y algunas heridas, decidió aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

Al escucharlo, los ex miembros de Phantom, se quedaron helados, así como estaban cuando él hizo el sonido, voltearon a verlo.

-¡Gray-sama!

-Los estamos esperando- no pudo evitar desviarle la mirada. Lo que ella había dicho realmente había sido escuchado por él, lo había entendido y debido a ello no podía mirarla.

Gajeel se dio cuenta de eso, tal vez si había metido la pata después de todo.

-Vamos, Juvia- soltó su mejilla-. Tenemos que llevar a casa a las personas que son del pueblo de nuestra misión.

-Sí- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

Los magos y las personas liberadas salieron de aquel triste lugar. Se dirigieron al punto de reunión acordado: la entrada de la Isla.

Una vez ahí las personas del pueblo les agradecieron infinitamente a los magos, quienes alagados y felices, dieron por terminada la misión. Como recuerdo y agradecimiento, les dieron una tonelada de su mejor pastel.

El equipo Gajeel y el equipo Natsu decidieron ir a dejar a las féminas pertenecientes al otro pueblo. Según Erza, era una manera de regresarles el favor.

Mientras se despedían de los demás miembros del gremio. Juvia se encontraba llorando por dentro, recordando aun lo que le había dicho a su amado. Lucy al ver esto, se acercó lentamente a ella, quería preguntarle si estaba bien, quería ayudarle como ella lo había hecho horas atrás, mientras los liberaba de aquella maldita ilusión.

A escasos pasos de llegar a Juvia, le sorprendió la mirada que tenía la chica. Juvia estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, Lucy se posó a su lado y giro la cabeza a la dirección que Juvia veía.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron como los de Juvia, y también sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa tenue. Frente a ambas magas estaban Levy y Gajeel, quienes hablaban armónicamente y se sonreían de igual manera, pero, no era una sonrisa cualquiera, no señores, era una sonrisa de esas especiales.

Las magas se miraron sorprendidas.

-Lucy-san, también vio eso, ¿verdad?- preguntaba una apenada Juvia, recibiendo una torpe asentida de cabeza, departe de Lucy.

El equipo que se fue con las chicas del pueblo, decidió viajar en barco, desde la Isla al pueblo, pues a esos dos no los separaba una gran distancia.

Una vez dentro y con un moribundo Natsu, comenzaron a platicar un poco.

-¿Cómo es que dieron con la Isla?- se animó a preguntar Lucy.

-Oh, pues resulta que el mago que atraparon Gajeel-kun y Juvia, era miembro del gremio obscuro- le contestó Juvia.

-Nos dijeron que habían traslado a unas presas a este lugar- añadió Gajeel

-Entonces fue cuando Gajeel recordó que su misión era justamente ahí- terminó por decir Lily.

-Vaya Natsu, si te hubieses quedado con ese trabajo de todos modos habrías completado uno Clase S- le guiño el ojo su rubia amiga.

-Oye… Gajeel- articulo casi vomitando

-¿Qué quieres, Salamander?

-Por… por qué tú no estás mareado.

-Antes de venir le pedí a la mocosa que me ayudara con eso.

Natsu se regañó mentalmente por no haberle pedido lo mismo a Wendy.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, recibieron más agradecimientos de corazón por parte de todo el pequeño lugar, Juvia recibió el abrazo de una pequeña a la que le había prometido traer de vuelta a su hermana mayor. Les ofrecieron comida, que los magos aceptaron un poco comprometidos.

Y con estómagos llenos y una hermosa luna amenizando el ambiente, tomaron un tren para regresar a su casa: Fairy Tail.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en el asiento acolchonado de aquel tren que se dirigía a Magnolia, sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza varias veces caía, señal de que se estaba quedando dormida. Y es que, eso quería, pero no hallaba una buena posición.

Pensó varias veces en recostarse en el asiento, aprovechando que venía sola, sin embargo desistió de esa idea, pues no era muy ancho como para descansar a gusto. Frente a ella, y del lado de la ventana iba su amigo de metal, quien dormía plácidamente recargando su cabeza en el vidrio. Como ella iba del lado del pasillo, se arrimó a la ventana y posó suavemente su cabeza en ella, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Pero debido a las turbulencias del camino, chocaba contra el cristal constantemente.

Frunció el ceño, de verdad que tenía sueño.

Volteó la mirada a su izquierda. En el asiento contrario estaban sus compañeros de Fairy Tail, quienes venían viéndola, o bueno, sólo Erza y Lucy, ya que Natsu se venía muriendo y Gray miraba por la ventana. Por un momento la idea de ir y recostarse en el cómodo hombro de su Gray-sama le invadió la mente, sería algo realmente hermoso y tal vez un paso más cerca de su corazón, pero lamentablemente ese lugar ya se encontraba ocupado.

De nuevo vio a su compañero de equipo, y ahora que estaba frente a él, se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba usando a Lily de cojín. El sueño la estaba matando, realmente estaba cansada. Dos días sin dormir y dos días peleando, le habían drenado las energías completamente.

Sostuvo su mirada en Gajeel, era la única forma de conciliar el sueño y realmente era tanto su desgaste que ya no le quiso darle más vueltas. Se pasó al asiento libre que había al lado del Dragon Slayer, desde ese asiento podía ver de frente a Gray-sama, sonrío un poco con la vista cansada. Se acomodó junto a Gajeel y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este. Y así por fin se quedó completamente dormida.

-Parece que de verdad estaba cansada, le dio muchas vueltas- habló Lucy, mientras veía a Juvia quedarse dormida.

-Mira dijo que ellos no habían dormido en dos días, ya que su misión no se los permitió y luego tuvieron que viajar a donde estábamos- comentó mientras comía otro bocado de su tan amado pastel.

-Mira-chan se veía realmente molesta- agregó Gray.

-Bueno, el maestro hizo que Lisanna vistiera eso. Si yo fuera su hermana mayor, hubiese reaccionado igual- afirmo Lucy con una mano al aire.

-Temo por Natsu.

-No eres la única, Erza- dio un suspiro al aire-. Natsu siempre anda de temerario y metiéndose en problemas. Recuerdo la vez que nos conocimos, fue en una batalla, él dijo que me llevaría al gremio del que siempre quise ser parte, Fairy Tail- un sonrojo adorno las mejillas de Lucy.

-Vaya, ustedes sí que se llevan bien- agregó orgullosa Erza.

-¡No… no es ese tipo de relación!

-Oh vamos Lucy, siempre andan juntos.

-¡Gray! … Tú también- suspiraba rendida.

-Además, dicen que te ha visto desnuda y ha tocado tus pechos.

-¡Erza, no digas eso tan a la ligera!

-Entonces es cierto.

-¡Denme un respiro!- sollozaba

-Esta… está bien… ustedes… deben… yo… debo… Jellal… Lucy- aparte de la actuación, a Erza no se le daba nada bien hablar sobre el amor.

Lucy tenía la cara bastante roja. Y Erza andaba delirando cosas como el valor, ser cobarde, el pastel y Jellal. Gray dio un suspiro al ver la situación de sus amigas, volteó la vista y se encontró con Juvia completamente dormida en el hombro de Gajeel. No pudo evitar sentir celos por el mago, pues mientras él se encontraba siendo el cojín de una maga plácidamente dormida y tranquila. En cambio su persona lo era de un Dragón Slayer a punto de partir a un mejor mundo, que además de estar ocupando casi todo el asiento, se encontraba babeando en su hombro.

Lucy y Erza que se encontraban frente a él se miraron por un momento y después sonrieron.

A mitad de viaje, Gajeel sintió la necesidad de despertarse y buscar un baño. Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, se estiró y bostezó, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Se paró ignorando por completo a Juvia, sabía que ella estaba dormida recargada en él, pero, el llamado de la naturaleza es primordial. Salió de su asiento y se encontró con 3 pares de ojos mirándolo de frente.

-Voy a orinar.

-No tienes que decirnos- suspiró Lucy.

-Al final del tren hay un baño portátil, suerte con eso.

Y siguiendo el consejo de Erza, Gajeel se adentró al tren en busca de un lugar para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Gray lo observó irse y después poso sus orbes en Juvia, quien lentamente se iba cayendo. Lo pensó por un momento, la miro unos segundos y después volteó su mirada para ver a Natsu, era mejor ir con ella, ¿no? Juvia no babeaba y estaba más que dormida, era una buena oportunidad para librarse de Natsu, ¿verdad?

Siguiendo sus instintos se levantó del asiento, dejando que Natsu cayera completamente. Lucy y Erza lo miraron fijamente, él no lo hacía, él miraba a Juvia. Se cambió de Lugar y se sentó al lado de la maga.

Al instante por efecto de la gravedad, al ser el cuerpo de Juvia, un cuerpo "muerto", cayó sobre Gray, apoyándose en él. Su cabeza se acoplaba perfectamente al hombro del mago, era como si estuviese hechos uno para el otro. Gray cruzó sus brazos con la boca ligeramente arrugada, volteando a ver a la maga a la que le servía de re cargadera.

Recorrió cada detalle de ella; sus ojos cerrados que denotaban paz, y que siempre lo veían con un brillo en ellos; su pequeña nariz; esa boca que siempre lo llamaba "Gray-sama". Paso de largo la zona que seguía, aquella que guardaba al corazón. Y por último, observó sus manos, sus tersas y delicadas manos, que tenían leves heridas debido a la batalla, estaba una sobre la otra, descansando en su regazo mientras ella dormía.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo que Juvia le había dicho.

"Juvia no sabe lo que Gray-sama siente por ella"

Recordó.

Ahí le había pedido que le diera una respuesta. Una vez más Juvia le había confesado, implícitamente, sus sentimientos.

¿Qué sentía él por Juvia? Últimamente se lo estaba preguntando con más importancia, como si quisiera conseguir una respuesta. No se entendía el mismo.

Las cosas con Ultear y con Ul, habían sido diferentes, él las quería y mucho, eso siempre fue algo presente en él. Pero, con Juvia era sencillamente nada parecido, los sentimientos que tiene por Ultear y por Juvia, no son los mismos, los siente distintos. ¿Qué es lo que siente por Juvia?

Aun con los ojos cerrados, el calor del cuerpo de Juvia, terminó por cubrirlo a él. Quedando ambos dormidos, recargados uno sobre el otro. Pues Gray sin darse cuenta, mientras poco a poco se dormía, había dejado caer su cabeza en la de Juvia, formando un perfecto cuadro.

El tren siguió con su destino. Lucy decidió pasarse con Natsu y hacer que él descansara en su regazo. Una vez Gajeel regresó, Erza lo jalo obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella, el mago se sorprendió un poco y de cierta manera se molestó pues ni siquiera le había dicho el motivo. Pero, una vez volteó a ver a su amiga, una curvatura se hizo presente en sus labios. Tal vez, después de todo no había metido la pata, lo único que lamentaba de esa situación, es que su Lily se había quedado allá.

Dos magas hermosas, dos Dragón Slayers, dos exeed descansando, y dos magos plácidamente dormidos, cuyas magias eran uno de los mejores Unisón Raid; se encontraban abordando aquel tren, esperando llegar a su tan amado hogar: Fairy Tail.


	7. Vínculos

**-Capítulo 7-**

 **"Vínculos"**

* * *

Apenas habían llegado y una enorme fiesta los esperaba en el gremio. Natsu y Happy tuvieron que aceptar el castigo impuesto, que resultó ser el mismo de Lisanna por petición de Mirajane.

Y se habían enterado que Wendy no pudo ir a ayudar, debido a que Mira muy molesta con el maestro, por lo que su pequeña hermana tenía que vestir. Lo había dejado "débil" del estómago, al darle comida, con ciertos ingredientes extras.

La burla del gremio eran Happy y Natsu, quienes se veían ridículamente raros, vistiendo ropa, algo llamativa y provocativa de mujer.

-No es tan divertido como pensé que sería- Gray se tapaba los ojos-. Ponte algo, Natsu.

-¿Para que Mira me mate?

-Bueno, así mis ojos ya no sufren

Natsu golpeó la cara de Gray con una taza que cerveza que era de Macao, empezando así con la típica pelea del gremio.

Las mesas que servían como comedor, volaban de lado a lado, junto a las sillas y algunos miembros.

Lucy se encontraba escondida dentro de la cantina, sentada abrazando sus piernas.

-Me da miedo cuando empiezan así- susurraba a sí misma-. ¡Mira-san!

Exclamó aterrada. Mirajane cayó inconsciente debido a una silla que se estampo de lleno en su cara, cuando intentaba calmar el ambiente. Aumentando el miedo de la rubia.

Asomó sus ojos por el filo de la barra, no quería exponerse mucho. Natsu se encontraba mordiéndole el pie a Gray, quien se encontraba picándole los ojos a Elfman. Jet y Droy sufrían la ira de Erza, debida a que accidentalmente habían tirado su pastel. Gajeel, animaba a los exeed a que ellos también pelearan entre sí, para demostrar que su Lily era superior.

-¡Mocosa, Salamander! Aquí y ahora, demostraremos que nosotros somos mejores- grito a todo pulmón, mientras abrazaba con un brazo a su exeed.

Wendy, Happy y Charle, pasaron de aquella invitación e inclusive Lily trato de calmar a su dueño. Sin embargo, un gustoso Natsu acepto de inmediato golpeando a Gajeel con su pie.

Al ver esto, Lucy regresó a su posición, evitando a toda costa involucrarse o ser vista. De un momento a otro, notó la presencia de alguien más, era Juvia, que estaba en el rincón opuesto a ella. Tenía un aura negra cubriéndola y su cabeza estaba escondida en sus rodillas.

Dudó un poco si acercarse o no. Eran buenas amigas, no eran tan cercanas como ella y Levy, pero su relación había pasado a ser bastante buena. Sin embargo la rubia sabía que si era por Gray, era mejor no hablarle a Juvia, pues aun pensaba que ellos tenían algo.

Suspiró con cierto pesar, tenía que ayudarla, y con una leve sonrisa se fue acercando a la maga.

-Juvia- primero intentó llamarla, antes se hacerle cualquier pregunta.

La maga de agua levantó la cabeza, le sonrió un poco bajando la mirada.

-No trates de convencerme- posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga-. Anda dime, ¿qué tienes?

-Juvia no quería decirle eso a Gray-sama.

-¿No querías… decirle eso?- Lucy preguntó mientras intentaba recordar o saber a qué se refería Juvia

En unos segundos, la imagen de Juvia frente a ellos, diciéndole lo que sentía a Gray, antes de ser pateada, reinó su mente.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a eso- Juvia asintió- ¿De verdad no querías decirlo? Yo pienso que estuvo bien.

-¿En serio?- la miro con sorpresa.

-Sí, tú siempre has sido sincera en cuanto a lo que sientes, ya era justo que exigieras una respuesta

-Lucy-san- sonrío-. Pero… si Gray-sama decide que me aleje de él, como prometí.

-No lo creo- la miro segura-. Gray no podría hacer algo así, seguramente te dará una respuesta, y si llega a ser negativa, dudo mucho que recurra a pedirte eso.

-¿Sí llegará a… rechazar a Juvia?- su voz temblaba y no pudo evitar volver a imaginar a Lucy y a Gray juntos.

-¡Oh vamos Juvia!- le grito en plena cara-. Sigues pensando eso de mí- se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-No… bueno… sí- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-. Lucy-san, ¿de verdad no sientes nada por Gray-sama?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- la tomo de las manos-. Yo estoy completamente a tu favor- le giño el ojo.

Juvia parpadeo un poco tratando de asimilar lo dicho por Lucy. Se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo a la rubia que hizo lo mismo, a manera de reacción.

-¡Lucy-san!- se abalanzó hacia ella, dándole un abrazo-. Juvia lo siente, siente haber pensado así de Lucy-san.

-Ya, ya- la calmaba mientras le correspondía el gesto-. ¡Oh! Juvia, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Para Juvia?

-Sí, sí- se separó un poco de su amiga-. Pero está en mi casa, vamos y allá seguimos hablan….

Se vio interrumpida cuando el cuerpo de un Natsu volador choco con ella. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Lucy de espaldas, y Natsu sentado sobre ella.

-Maldito Gray- se sobaba la cabeza el Dragón Slayer.

-¡Lucy-san!- exclamó preocupada Juvia, mientras se hincaba para poder ver si su amiga seguía con vida.

-Oh, así que aquí te metiste Juvia- ignoró por completo en donde estaba sentado-. Vamos, tú también únete.

Natsu cargo a Juvia como si de una lanza se tratara y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. La chica dio un pequeño grito y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, mientras cruzaba el gremio.

Gray se levantó de un campo de cadáveres, que yacían por no aguantarles el ritmo a ciertos magos. Elfman lo había tomado por sorpresa, después de que él había lanzado a Natsu.

Se sobó la cabeza por el fuerte golpe, y cuando se disponía a buscar a Elfman, escuchó un grito, que se iba acercando poco a poco a él. Volteó y se encontró con una Juvia, que venía disparada directo a él, ella no lo podía ver, pues venía con los ojos cerrados y las manos hechas puño.

-¡Ju…- el impacto llego-… via!

Ambos cayeron al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Una vez sana y salva, detenida por, sabe Dios qué cosa, abrió los ojos lentamente, se impactó totalmente al encontrarse sobre Gray.

-¡Gray-sama!

-Juvia… salte… salte de encima- debido al impacto se había quedado sin aire, y que ella estuviera encima no lo ayudaba mucho.

-¡Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama!- inmediatamente se hincó a su lado y lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo-. ¿Está bien Gray-sama?

-Sí, perdona- le sonrío, para después pararse y salir disparado a seguir con su pelea.

-Juvia es tan feliz- exclamaba mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y posaba sus manos en sus mejillas.

Veía anonada como su amado estaba siendo torturado por una llave que Elfman le hacía, para después ser él quien tortura a Elfman, y después ambos ser golpeados por Natsu. Y al final, los tres ser víctimas de la plancha de Gajeel.

Realmente sus ojos estaban hechos para observar a Gray, suspiro como lo hacen los enamorados, tal vez Lucy tenía razón y no le iba a pedir que se aleje de él.

-¡Lucy-san!- recordó las condiciones en que se había separado.

Salió corriendo de regreso a donde estaban, pisando algunas caras y panzas que había en el suelo. Al llegar a Lucy, ella apenas se estaba recuperando.

-Lucy-san, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes Juvia- sobo su cabeza-. Moho, ése idiota de Natsu.

-Sí que se llevan bien- su tono era de picardía mientras cubría su boca con una mano.

-¡Tú también!- le grito haciendo berrinche-. Bueno, al menos ya no es con Gray.

-Bueno es que…- junto sus dedos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, chocándolos entre sí-… Juvia siempre quiso que Natsu-san y Lucy-san se quedaran juntos.

Natsu que había caído cerca de ahí por esquivar a un misil con forma de Gajeel, lanzado por Gray, escuchó claramente lo que Juvia había dicho, las miro de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado se hizo presente en él. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, corrió a seguir con su batalla.

Lucy la miraba parpadeando, sonrió un poco y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Pues de cupido de mueres de hambre.

-Bueno, Juvia no sabía cómo juntarlos y pensaba cómo poder acercarse a Gray-sama.

-¡Oh, cierto!, vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que darte.

La tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la salida del gremio. Gray estaba cerca de ahí, y por un momento al verlas juntas y tomadas de la mano, temió por él. La imaginación como escritora de Lucy, llegaba a hacerle competencia a la natural de Juvia. Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, seguro iban a hacer cosas de niñitas como las hacían con Erza.

Estaban por llegar a la casa de Lucy, como siempre la anfitriona caminaba por la orilla del camino, recibiendo un "Señorita se va a caer". Juvia caminaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de una amiga, claro sin contar a las chicas de Fairy Hills.

-¡Aquí es!- la rubia saco su llave y comenzó a abrir la puerta, una vez hecho se adentró a su casa.

-Ehh, Lucy-san- la llamó Juvia desde afuera

-¿Eh, Juvia? ¿Por qué no entras?- ella ya iba a mitad de la escalera-. No me digas que sigues con lo de "rival de amor".

-No, no es eso. ¿Está bien que Juvia entre así?- preguntó con una mirada de inseguridad, muy tierna para Lucy.

-¡Juvia!- saltó desde las escaleras para abrazarla-. Tú si respetas mi casa- decía entre lágrimas-. ¡Quédate hoy a dormir!

-¡Eh! Juvia… Juvia- se sentía bastante avergonzada, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una chica tímida entre sus compañeras.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Será divertido- le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bueno, entonces Juvia irá por su pijama.

-Yo te presto algo, tengo la ligera sospecha de que si te dejo ir, no volverás.

Juvia sonrío nerviosa, ella también tenía esa ligera sospecha. Lucy la tomó de las manos y se la llevó arrastrando hasta llegar a su habitación.

La abrió con fuerza y ánimo, y al grito de "Ésta es mi habitación" llegó un "Bienvenida".

Lucy grito quejándose con Erza por haber entrado así porque sí, y sorpresivamente para las dos magas que habían llegado, Natsu y Gray también estaban ahí.

-Gray-sama- susurró Juvia.

-¡Juvia!- la saludo Natsu, mientras comía una pierna de pollo.

-¡Ustedes no saben sobre respeto!- Lucy comenzó a recoger el reguero que ya habían hecho sus amigos-. ¡Y cómo fue que llegaron primero!

Su cuarto estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, las envolturas de ramen y demás cosas que habían comido Gray y Natsu, estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo. Su ropa interior también estaba fuera, pues de nuevo Erza la estaba estudiando. Y mientras Natsu le explicaba cómo fue que llegaron antes, Juvia decidió ayudar a Lucy a limpiar tremendo desastre. Dio una fugaz mirada a Gray, quien parecía perdido, como si estuviera analizando algo. Por un momento Juvia pensó que su presencia ahí lo molestaba, incomodaba e incluso le exasperaba. Dio un suspiro al aire, llamando la atención de Gray.

Él la vio detenidamente, aún no se sentía cómodo con ella, se sentía enormemente culpable, y eso de cierto modo lo molestaba.

-Muchas gracias, Juvia- agradeció la rubia y llevo toda la basura a donde correspondía-. Bueno, ahora…- analizó un poco la situación, no podía darle su obsequio a Juvia ahí, no importaba Erza, tal vez, tampoco Natsu, el problema era Gray-. Bueno, ya que te vas a quedar, ¿por qué no tomas una ducha?

Decidió dirigirse a Juvia.

Los chicos parpadearon un poco, ¿Juvia iba a quedarse con Lucy? Ni la misma Juvia terminaba de entender la situación.

-¿Está… está bien que Juvia use su baño, Lucy-san?- se sentía más que avergonzada. Primero iba a usar un baño que no era el suyo, segundo era el de Lucy y lo más importante, ¡Gray-sama estaba ahí!

-Juvia- la miro con ojitos brillosos, se acercó tomando sus manos-, tú podrías usar mi ropa interior y créeme que no sería un problema para mí.

-Para Juvia si lo sería- contesto algo incómoda y bastante roja de la cara.

Los chicos rieron, Lucy se estaba emocionando mucho por el hecho de que Juvia era la primera persona en respetar su hogar y su privacidad.

-Bien- se levantó Erza y caminó hacía Juvia, la atrajo de su nuca y la estrelló en su pecho, celosamente protegido por su armadura-. Bañémonos juntas, Juvia, Lucy.

Lucy sonrío aprobando esa propuesta, por otra parte Juvia estaba realmente avergonzada, con las chicas e inclusive con casi todos los miembros; dejando de lado a Gray y Gajeel; era realmente tímida.

-Vamos, Juvia- Lucy la tomó del brazo-. Nunca nos hemos bañado juntas, e inclusive en los baños del gremio, siempre estas escondida.

-Bueno, es que a Juvia le da mucha pena.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así. Lucy y yo te trataremos bien.

Los chicos se sentían excluidos, les impresionaba ver a Juvia ahí, pero no los molestaba.

Notaron la mirada que Erza les dirigía, sudaron frio. Sabían que a Erza a veces le daban sus ataques de ser una persona sin criterio y era capaz de hacer algo como… ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Vamos, vamos. No pongan esa cara, si quieren pueden bañarse con nosotras- rodeo el cuello de ambos chicos con sus brazos-. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos- agregó.

Un aura negra cubrió a Natsu y a Gray, no era un recuerdo grato.

Por otra parte en la mente de Juvia resonaba "No es la primera vez que lo hacemos", sintió que un agujero negro se la estaba tragando. Deshizo el agarre de Lucy y corrió para ponerse frente a Gray.

-¡Juvia quiere bañarse con Gray-sama!

-¡No le sigas el juego!- la regaño con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Las chicas terminaron su relajante y mínimamente angustiante baño. Erza se re-equipo con su pijama de espadas rosita y Lucy también se puso su pijama rosa con rayas verticales. Juvia seguía desnuda en el baño esperando el pijama que Lucy le iba a prestar.

La rubia buscaba entre sus cajones sus demás pijamas, lamentablemente para la maga de agua, a la maga de espíritus celestiales, se le había olvidado por completo que las había mandado a la tintorería.

Un frio le helo la espalda cuando se imaginó cómo podría reaccionar Juvia. Rápidamente y como si su vida dependiera de ello, saco todo su guardarropa, quería encontrar algo que al menos fuese cómodo para dormir, pero lo único que veía era mini faldas y tops, no podía ponerle eso a Juvia, la mataría.

Natsu, Gray y Erza la veían entre divertidos y angustiados, nunca la habían visto tan tensa. De pronto de tantas cosas que Lucy lanzaba entre su montaña de ropa, un suéter rosa, de esos tejidos con estambre, calientitos y grandes, dio de lleno con la cara de Gray, el chico un poco molesto tomo aquel suéter entre sus manos y lo estiro llamando la atención de Lucy.

-¡Sí, eso servirá!- le arrebato la prenda y salió disparada al baño, donde una Juvia en ropa interior la esperaba-. Mira Juvia, es muy suave y realmente cómodo.

La maga de agua lo tomó entre sus manos, si era suave, si era confortable, y desprendía un calorcito agradable. Se lo puso, las mangas le colgaban un poco, y de largo, alcanzaba la mitad de sus muslos, era realmente cómodo, y Juvia se veía muy linda.

Ambas salieron del baño, donde ya las esperaba el trio de magos.

-Ustedes también piensan quedarse- señaló a los magos que estaban hincados al pie de su cama.

-Claro Lucy, después de todo se ve que será divertido-. Natsu sonrío a creces, haciendo suspirar a la rubia de cansancio, no iba a poder darle su presente a Juvia.

Lo miraba un poco indecisa, desde que le había dicho eso en la Isla, ambos se habían distanciado, no era como si Gray estuviera siempre con ella o algo así. Pero Juvia sí estaba siempre con él, e incluso ella se sentía un poco incómoda con el ambiente que se había creado entre ambos.

Realmente se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, pero como Gajeel, mente maestra de todo, y Lucy, habían dicho, Juvia había hecho lo correcto. Y ella estaba de acuerdo con ellos, merecía una respuesta. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, no podía dejar de ser como era con él, estaba en su naturaleza, era como si su existencia hubiese sido pensada para eso.

Tímidamente, y esperando con todo su corazón que no fuese rechazada, se sentó al lado de Gray.

-¿Y qué haremos?- un emocionado Natsu, se atrevió a preguntar.

-No tengo la menor idea, yo invite a Juvia a venir, porque había algo que quería darle, pero con ustedes aquí, no puedo- se cruzó de brazos un poco molesta. Sintió una mirada penetrarla, volteo con miedo, y se topó con unos ojos serios que la miraban esperando una explicación-. Obviamente la presencia de Erza, siempre es bien recibida. El problema son ustedes.

Se excusó temerosamente.

Juvia no paraba de encimarse a Gray, quien con el pasar de los años ya se había acostumbrado a esas acciones y ya ni reclamaba.

Mientras Lucy y Erza, le contaban anécdotas a Juvia sobre sus aventuras y ella las escuchaba emocionada. Un aburrido Natsu comenzó a golpear constantemente a Gray, quien trataba de calmarse lo mejor posible, pues Lucy tenía su carácter cuando quería. Sin embargo la gota que derramó el vaso, fue un cojín que estrello de lleno en su rostro, se levantó con notable furia y se lo lanzó a Natsu con más fuerza, iban a iniciar una guerra, que sabía Lucy terminaría rompiendo algo de su preciada morada, cuando Juvia los detuvo, para sorpresa de todos.

-Happy está dormido- les señaló al minino que se encontraba profundamente dormido en la silla de Lucy.

Todos se quedaron quietos, ¿y eso qué? Nunca les había preocupado algo así.

Juvia dándose cuenta de las miradas confusas, prosiguió.

-Es que, Lily despierta de mal humor cuando no lo dejan dormir bien.

-¿En serio?- Natsu se sentó para escucharla-. A Happy nunca le ha molestado.

-Happy está acostumbrado a ti, Natsu- suspiro la rubia.

-Parece que te llevas bien con él- Erza también se sentó-. Bueno, supongo que convives mucho con Lily.

-Sí, Gajeel-kun últimamente está haciendo muchas misiones, e invita a Juvia.

-Sí, casi no se les ve por el gremio- está vez era Gray quien hablaba.

-Gray-sama- lo admiro, cuando le cayó el veinte-. ¡Juvia no tiene ese tipo de relación con Gajeel-kun!

-No creo que sea eso lo que quiso decir- le consoló la rubia.

-No sé cómo te puedes llevar bien con él- bufó Natsu.

Juvia sonrío entendiendo un poco al Dragón Slayer.

-Gajeel-kun es como un hermano para Juvia. Cuando estaban en Phantom, él fue de las personas que aceptaron a Juvia aun con su "maldición". Juvia sabe que no es una persona fácil de tratar, pero Juvia tampoco lo es. Tal vez, es por eso se llevan bien.

Terminó con una sonrisa, que fue contagiada a los demás magos. De cierto modo, sus palabras tenían que ver con ellos. Natsu no hablaba mal del Dragón Slayer, simplemente eran tan parecidos que sus personalidades chocaban. Y, ¿quién en Fairy Tail es fácil de tratar? Todos son grandiosas personas, pero a veces se les bota su canica, y como dijo Juvia, es por eso que todos se llevan tan bien, que son una familia

Los chicos se miraron un poco, analizándose.

La que rompió aquel ambiente fue Lucy, cuando le aventó una almohada de lleno a la maga de agua, cediendo así, el permiso para una peligrosa guerra de almohadas.

* * *

Por otro lado en las obscuras y bien iluminadas calles de Magnolia, caminaban dos magos, quienes eran totalmente diferentes. Ella, una dulce y pequeña jovencita de cabellos azules y rebeldes, apariencia tierna y desde lejos, se notaba lo culta e inteligente que era. Y él, alto, musculoso, temible y con apariencia de delincuente. Una peculiar pareja.

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó- habló ella, entendiendo lo que su acompañante le había confiado.

-Sí, esa mujer tiene grandes problemas- suspiro rendido. De un momento a otro le estiró la mano a la pequeña maga, quien con un sonrojo en las mejillas le cedió la de ella. Sin embargo, él bruscamente quitó la suya, y la volvió a estirar-. Dame tu bolsa.

La chica se sintió por un momento tonta, pero también enojada, le sorprendía la habilidad de ése hombre para matar ésos momentos. Le dio su bolsa con cierto gesto de molestia, que después desapareció, y tomó su lugar una sonrisa de enamorada.

-Me parece lindo de tu parte que ayudaras a Juvia- habló para romper el silencio-. Eso no es muy propio de ti, Gajeel.

-Lo hice porque me está llegando a molestar bastante la actitud de ese stripper.

-Entonces ya te cansaste de contar hasta un millón- le dijo divertida.

-Muy graciosa enana.

-Aun así, sigue siendo lindo de tu parte- le sonrió-. Por lo que me dijiste, parece ser que si siente algo por ella.

-Que me haya quitado mi lugar en el tren y se haya quedado con mí Lily, no dice mucho.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- le giño el ojo-. Las mujeres lo vemos por otro lado. Estoy segura que gracias a lo que le dijiste a Juvia que le dijera, él se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y al final, serán una linda pareja.

Gajeel quería confiar plenamente en las palabras que le dedicaba Levy, pero ese sentimiento de amistad y hermandad que lo unían a Juvia, no lo dejaban estar tranquilo.

Ella rio tiernamente al ver su lado de hermano protector.

-¿Y cómo vas con "eso"?- decidió cambiar de tema Levy.

-¿"Eso"?

-Oh vamos, no me harás decirlo- un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes por "eso"- le sonrío-. Mañana iré a una misión con Juvia.

-Sobre eso…- él volteo a verla poniéndole atención-. Me siento un tanto mal por Juvia, por mi culpa está trabajando mucho y casi sin descansar, al igual que tú- bajo la mirada culpable.

Gajeel tomó su mano delicadamente, haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver, con un notorio sonrojo.

-No es tu culpa. Juvia también necesita del dinero. Y tú y yo, sabemos para qué hemos estado haciendo misiones como burros- Levy se sonrojó y él siguió hablando-. Pero si te deja más tranquila, mañana le contaré todo a Juvia.

-Sí- sonrió apretando la mano de Gajeel-. De hecho yo también pensaba decirle a Lu-chan.

-¿A la conejita?

-No le digas así.

-Bueno, a la porrista.

-¡Gajeel!

Él sonrió y apretó el agarre de sus manos, le gustaba hacerla enojar. Le gustaba esa enana mujer.

* * *

Después de casi matarse con las almohadas, decidieron por fin ir a dormirse. Natsu y Gray dormían en el suelo, sobre muchas mantas. Erza se quedó en un pequeño colchón que había. Y Juvia, por petición de Lucy se quedó con ella en su cómoda cama.

Juvia no podía conciliar el sueño, ahí a unos metros de ella estaba Gray, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sentía unas enormes ganas de saltar sobre él, darle un beso y dormir a su lado. Sonrío con malicia, cubriéndose la boca con la sábana, para esconder ese gesto de niña traviesa.

Estaba dispuesta a ir y hacerlo, lamentablemente, por seguridad de Gray y astucia de Lucy, ella se encontraba en el rincón viendo hacia la pared, si se paraba tenía que pasar sobre Lucy, quien estaba en la orilla de la cama. Volteo para ver qué tan difícil seria el proceso de su hazaña, encontrándose con dos ojos marrones que la miraban como sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente.

El cuerpo de Juvia se tensó y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Lucy-san, ¿estás despierta?- se regañaba mentalmente por preguntar algo tan obvio.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo, Juvia?- el tono de voz de la Heartfilia, era desafiante, sabía lo que Juvia intentaba hacer.

Y Juvia sabía que todas sus esperanzas se habían quebrantado. Decidiéndose así, desistir de su misión.

-No, es solo que, gracias por lo de hoy- Lucy la miro, Juvia le dedicaba una mirada de agradecimiento.

-No hice nada, y aun no te doy tu regalo- le sonrió.

Estiró su dedo índice que fue tomado por el de Juvia, en un agarre de amistad, que ambas magas entendían.

-Juvia de verdad lo siente mucho.

-Lo dices por lo de "rival de amor"- Juvia asintió-. No te preocupes por eso, me alegro que lo hayas entendido.

Gray que se encontraba despierto, ya que un pie en su cara de Natsu y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que Juvia tenía en mente, le impedían dormir, escuchó la conversación de las magas y una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro.

-Por cierto Lucy-san.

-¿Si?

-A Juvia le alegra que su nariz haya dejado de sangrar.

-Sí…- suspiró con pesar. Ese almohadazo de Erza que Natsu esquivó, lamentablemente le había dado a ella-… a mí también me alegra.

La mañana llego.

El sueño de una hermosa rubia, se vio interrumpido, cuando sintió un pequeño saltó. Abrió sus ojos con pesar, y se encontró con la imagen de una maga portadora de ojos azules muy agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a la maga de agua, mientras se frotaba un ojo.

-Juvia olvido por completo que tenía una misión con Gajeel-kun- le explicó torpemente mientras se ponía sus medias cafés y tomaba sus botas

-¿Otra misión?- preguntó la rubia bostezando.

Juvia asintió tratando de escabullirse por los cuerpos en el suelo de Natsu y Gray. Tenía sus botas en las manos para evitar hacer mucho ruido.

-Lucy-san, Juvia le pide disculpas por llevarse su suéter, pero se le hizo tarde.

-Oh no te preocupes- le restó importancia-. Cuídate, Juvia.

Juvia le sonrío y asintió.

Lucy la vio salir de su habitación y después la recorrió con la mirada. Sus compañeros de equipo aún seguían dormidos, así que ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Corría a todo lo que daba, pasaba entre personas, disculpándose si es que chocaba con algunas. Veía a Magnolia despertar, los negocios apenas levantaban sus cortinas, las madres recién salían por las compras faltantes para el desayuno. Los señores dueños de locales o amos de casa, barrían armónicamente sus calles y los niños abrían sus ventanas esperando las aventuras del nuevo día.

Algunas personas la saludaban y ella respondía el saludo. También era muy conocida en el pueblo, e inclusive la favorita de algunos. Robaba corazones conforme su corrida pasaba frente a ellos, hoy Juvia Loxar estaba distinta.

No llevaba su habitual gorro, o algún abrigo. Tenía un suéter grande rosa, que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos, las mangas le colgaban un poco, pero nada grave, sus habituales medias y botas altas. Estaba linda.

Cuando se acercaba a la salida de Magnolia, divisó dos siluetas, una de un hombre alto y musculoso, con el cabello negro y largo, y la otra, de un pequeño cuerpo que se sostenía de dos grandes y angelicales alas.

Cuando llego a ellos, dejo caer sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras se inclinaba y jadeaba. Dando grandes bocanadas para regular su respiración.

Se disculpó por la tardanza, mientras posaba una mano en su corazón debido a su corrida.

Gajeel la miro, estaba distinta. Sintió un pequeño enojo al pensar que de nuevo había cambiado de look por el mago de hielo. Poso su mano en la cabeza de su amiga, la disculpo y le cedió apoyo silencioso.

Saliendo así de Magnolia.

* * *

Un cojín se estrelló en su cara, haciendo que ella despertara. Se sentó en su cama, su vista aún estaba torpe, entonces froto suavemente sus ojos. Bostezo y espero a que sus sentidos despertaran con ella.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto bostezando.

-¡Lucy!- la zarandeo Natsu-. Juvia no está.

-Sí, lo sé- tomo sus manos para que dejara de moverla tanto. Todavía no despertaba del todo, y tanto movimiento y la voz escandalosa de su amigo, la estaban atontando-. Salió de misión con Gajeel.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó una voz ronca, perteneciente a un creador de hielo

-Pero, dejó sus ropas- esa inconfundible voz, era de Erza. Ella sostenía el vestido de Juvia en una de sus manos.

-Se le hizo tarde y se llevó el suéter- salió de la cama perezosamente mientras daba las explicaciones.

Ignoró por completo a sus amigos que se encontraban alegando de la ida de la maga, estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia en su morada, que sentía que ellos ya vivían ahí. Entró a su baño, para darse una ducha mañanera.

-Bueno, yo también tengo que bañarme. Nos vemos en el gremio- se despidió Erza.

-Pues yo…- Natsu se dirigía a la salida-… iré a desayunar al gremio.

Y así, Gray se quedó solo en el cuarto de su rubia amiga. Tenía en sus manos el vestido de Juvia, que Erza le había dado antes de irse.

Lo observó atentamente. Cuando pensaba en ella, le dolía el pecho y se sentía la peor persona en el mundo.

Además, había notado que Juvia también se sentía un poco incómoda con él. Inclusive notaba el distanciamiento entre ambos, Juvia no era así, siempre estaba con él y para él, ya se había acostumbrado a ello, y ahora que las cosas eran ligeramente distintas no le gustaba, para nada.

Aunque él no le demostraba cariño o inclusive interés, disfrutaba de su compañía, se divertía con sus locas fantasías, reía y lloraba con ella. Y ahora, le era difícil no sentir un pequeño vacío.

Frunció el ceño, dejo el vestido en la cama de Lucy y salió de su casa.

* * *

Caminaba por toda Magnolia, había pasado su mañana tranquilamente en el gremio, esperando a que llegara la tarde y con ella su guardia. Debía de admitir que extrañaba a Juvia, con ella, la espera no era tan aburrida.

Sus ojos veían únicamente el suelo, de vez en cuando volteaba a los lados para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden. Después de todo, ése era su trabajo.

-Gray- lo llamaron desde atrás.

-Erza- la saludo.

-Ven un momento.

El mago de hielo, siguió a su amiga, quien no lo llevo muy lejos, Caminaron unos diez metros y llegaron a unas escaleras que bajaban hacia el pequeño rio que había en Magnolia.

Erza se sentó en un escalón y Gray hizo lo mismo, posándose a su lado.

-Cuando Juvia te dio la bufanda y se enteró de que no era un buen día para ti, por el aniversario de tu maestra, la encontré llorando aquí- le contó Erza.

Gray se sorprendió. Por un momento le agradeció a Dios, que por cada ocasión que él hacia llorar a Juvia, Gajeel se controlara, o lo controlaran, cualquiera de las dos opciones era bien recibida. Pero, por otro lado, recibió un golpe de culpa. De verdad le ponía mal saber que Juvia había llorado por él, de nuevo.

-Gray, dime algo- de nuevo habló Erza-. ¿Qué sientes por Juvia?

-Culpa- inconscientemente dijo.

-¿Culpa?- Erza lo volteó a ver.

-Sí, cuando pienso en Juvia, es el único sentimiento que tengo. Ni siquiera le puedo sostener la mirada, y eso me molesta.

Erza lo miro detenidamente. El rostro del joven no mostraba otra emoción que no fuese ésa. Erza suspiro un poco

-Ya te lo dije una vez, soy la menos indicada para hablarte de amor. Pero estoy segura de que nunca podrás darle una respuesta decente a Juvia en éste estado- posó una mano en el hombro del mago, a manera de apoyo-. Mientras te sigas sintiendo culpable, no podrás saber si quieres o no a Juvia, de la misma manera que ella a ti.

Gray no habló, entendió las palabras de su amiga. Soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Erza lo acompañó por unos minutos, en silencio, no hacían falta más palabras.

Comenzaba a anochecer, era hora de que su guardia terminara. Camino al punto de reunión: el parque central.

Ahí ya lo esperaba su pareja de guardia, Natsu, y los nuevos guardias, Erza y Wendy.

Dieron su informe, de nuevo nada de peligro y todo tranquilo. Sólo con una pequeña excepción, la deuda de Fairy Tail a un vendedor de antorchas, ya que Natsu se había comido su fuego.

Después de un coscorrón y el grito desgarrador de Natsu, por sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. Se separaron.

Gray caminaba por las calles, aún no quería llegar a su casa o ir al gremio. Ignoraba por completo a las jovencitas que se paraban y a su lado y le ofrecían regalos. No era porque fuese malo, siempre los aceptaba, pero hoy simplemente no era un buen día.

No supo cómo ni cuándo fue que llegó a Fairy Hills. Levantó la mirada, y observó cada ventana. En una estaba Laki admirando sus esculturas de madera, que más bien eran objetos de tortura. En la otra no se veía alguna chica, pero por lo grandes y llenos muebles de libros, estaba seguro que era de Levy. Las cinco recámaras siguientes, parecían estar vacías, sólo la luz de los focos les hacía compañía, imaginó que eran de Erza, por lo que Lucy le había contado. Y la siguiente, estaba obscura, su corazón dio un pequeño salto, era de la habitación de Juvia y por lo visto aún no había llegado de su misión. Suspiró, y se fue del lugar antes de ser visto.

Recorrió el centro de Magnolia, en la noche la cuidad se volvía más activa, las luces que adornaban las calles eran simplemente hermosas.

Pasó frente a un pequeño café, lo hubiera ignorado por completo, sino hubiese escuchado un grito conocido. Por alguna desconocida razón, se escondió detrás de un poste decorado con arbustos. Y admiro la escena.

Juvia se encontraba dándole un muy, a criterio de Gray, cariñoso abrazo a Gajeel, mientras reía felizmente y lo estrujaba con cariño. El morocho simplemente cruzaba sus brazos y arrugaba su boca, disfrutando a su manera, del acto de cariño de su amiga, mientras Lily tomaba un agua de coco.

Gray afiló la mirada, un calorcito incómodo recorrió su estómago y llegó a su pecho. Sentía que su sangre aumentaba de temperatura. Frunció el ceño, no sabía qué carajo le pasaba y eso lo enojaba más.

Primero, por qué carajos se escondió; segundo, Lily al parecer lo estaba viendo; tercero, se encontraba apretando al pobre poste; cuarto, Juvia ahora le extendía un pequeño sobre a Gajeel, eso lo enojó más, seguramente era su parte de la paga del trabajo; quinto, por qué demonios le cedía su dinero; sexto, el muy desgraciado de Gajeel lo había aceptado, después de muchas plegarias de la joven, pero, ¡lo había aceptado!; séptimo, se alejó de la escena molesto, sin siquiera saber por qué; octavo, ¿por qué demonios hacía eso?

Caminó molesto, cada vez, sin darse cuenta, aumentaba su velocidad. Después le iba a pedir a Juvia una buena explicación.

Se paró en seco, pensó un poco, ¿qué le iba a decir? Que le dijera por qué lo abrazaba tan cariñosamente, porque eso lo había molestado de sobre manera y le iba a dejar claro que no lo volviera a hacer, porque él…

Al levantar la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron y su pupila se contrajo. Ahí, sentada en los escalones, admirando el agua del rio, estaba Juvia. Volteo para todos lados, ¿cuándo fue que llegó ahí? Y más importante, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando a lo estúpido?

Sería un idiota si olvidaba qué lugar era, justamente hoy lo había conocido. Esas escaleras, habían sido ocupadas por él y Erza, en la tarde.

Se acercó lento pero seguro a Juvia. La chica tenía la mirada baja, pero se podía ver su felicidad, era como melancolía.

Caminó y se detuvo a dos pasos del primer escalón. Ahí estaba ella, era una buena oportunidad para hablar con su persona y disculparse.

-Juvia- la llamó. Su tono de voz era firme y tímido.

La chica volteó, y al verlo, sus ojos se transformaron en una especie de corazón, todo su alrededor estaba ocupado por una esencia rosa con burbujitas en el aire y corazones por doquier. Se paró, y estiró los brazos dispuesta a ir y abrazarlo, subió los escalones y a un paso de su amado… se detuvo. La mirada seria y firme de él, hizo que su cuerpo de tensara y parara en seco.

El corazón de Juvia, palpitaba con una velocidad similar al aleteo de un colibrí.

Él, su amado Gray-sama, ¿le iba a dar una respuesta? Su mente había encontrado esa respuesta.

Condujo sus manos a su boca, cubriéndola. Miraba al mago de hielo con un brillo notorio en sus ojos, ¿y si era una confesión? ¿Y si el mago le decía que siempre la amo, pero no quería darse cuenta? ¿Le prometía 30 hijos y el sagrado casamiento?

Pero, ¿si la rechazaba? Miles y miles de posibilidades inundaban la cabeza de Juvia. Algunas muy alarmantes y otras muy hermosas.

-Perdóname- soltó el mago de repente.

La mente de Juvia quedó en blanco después de escucharlo. ¿"Perdóname"? Qué significaba eso, obviamente no se lo esperaba.

Rápidamente la peor de las peores opciones, llegó a su mente. Ése perdóname, era porque no sentía lo mismo que ella. Así lo interpretó Juvia.

Bajo la mirada, estaba por llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. Ella lo amaba y él le había dado una respuesta, no podía regresársela con llanto.

-Está bien, Gray-sama- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Gray la miró con reproche, ¿"está bien"? ¿Sólo eso? Que acaso no veía que la culpa lo estaba matando.

Suspiró con pesar, acabando con las fuerzas de la joven. Juvia empezó a sollozar lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero, las pequeñas lágrimas que lograban escapar por sus párpados, eran bastante visibles para Gray.

-¡Oye, Juvia no…- su cerebro hizo corto. Descubrió que la joven había malinterpretado por completo su disculpa.

Tomó delicadamente la mano con la que la maga limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Juvia lo volteó a ver bastante sorprendida.

-No, Juvia- los obscuros ojos de Gray, denotaban culpa con un brillo de cariño hacía la joven-. Perdóname por dejarte sola aquella vez, por hacerte llorar y deprimirte de esa manera. Perdóname por no decirte nada sobre la misión de la Isla. Perdóname por ser tan idiota contigo.

Estaba bastante sorprendida, no la estaba rechazando y se estaba disculpando por algo que la joven ya le había perdonado.

Corrió la mirada y sonrío con nostalgia, bajo poco a poco su mano, deshaciéndose del agarre del mago. Gray dio un pequeño salto. Juvia lo volteo a ver, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al mago.

El cuerpo de él se tensó, no entendía las reacciones y expresiones de Juvia.

La maga dio un paso, cortando completamente la distancia. Poco a poco los brazos de Juvia rodearon el cuello de Gray, posó una mano en la nuca del mago, y lo atrajo a ella, dándole un dulce y reconfortante abrazo.

-Gray-sama, está perdonado.

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron como dos enormes tazones, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía una presión en el estómago, su corazón latía rápidamente, estaba por quebrase, él lo sabía.

El suéter que el día anterior había chocado en su cara, con un aroma a prenda nueva y madera. Ahora olía a vainilla, con un poco de chocolate. Sus ojos regresaron a su tamaño normal, dirigió la mirada a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba la cabeza de la joven.

Hundió su cara en el hombro de la maga, disfrutando de aquel dulce y embriagante olor.

Aunque no le había correspondido el abrazo, también lo estaba disfrutando. Juvia lo estaba purificando, la culpa se le estaba yendo del cuerpo. Podía jurar que sentía como una corriente eléctrica proveniente del cuerpo de Juvia llegaba a él.

Su calor, su cariño, su olor, su cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo de ella, lo estaba reconfortando.

Se perdió en ella. Era como si nadie más estuviese o existiese. Ése momento les pertenecía.

Ya mañana le preguntaría por qué demonios había abrazado a Gajeel.

La verdad es que él iba con la idea de un perdón "normal" por parte de ella. Gray se imaginaba a Juvia disculpándolo y abalanzándose a él, proponiéndole escenarios desastrosos y alarmantes para celebrar, después de todo cuando se trataba de él, Juvia perdía por completo el pudor.

Pero todo había resultado distinto, ella lo había perdonado de una manera que lo había doblegado, había tocado su corazón. Juvia lo había entendido perfectamente, respeto como se sentía y supo comportarse de la mejor manera.

Le demostró a Gray que no sólo era una loca chica que lo amaba sin más. Ella lo quería sinceramente, se preocupaba de verdad por él, todo lo que hacía era por su bien, y lo único que pedía era una respuesta.

Gray acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la joven. Juvia por el movimiento del mago, pensó en deshacer el abrazo, pero las manos de Gray se posaron en su cintura impidiéndole por completo hacer lo que tenía pensado.

Juvia sonrío, apretó más al mago y cerró los ojos un momento.

-Gracias Juvia- terminó por decir Gray, con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	8. Agua y hielo

**-Capítulo 8-**

 **"Agua y Hielo"**

* * *

Caminaba cantarina por las calles de la hermosa Magnolia, estaba que explotaba de la felicidad que la abordaba. Era su guardia y era de mañana, pero lo mejor de todo es que, sin importar que cada quien estuviera a un extremo de Magnolia, Gray estaba con ella.

Era algo difícil describir su relación, ya que ella siempre estaba para él, y él para ella, sólo que, aunque los sentimientos eran parecidos, las razones son distintas. Aun así eso no le importaba mucho a Juvia, siempre y cuando su Gray-sama estuviera con ella, todo estaba bien.

Aunque Gray ocupaba gran parte de su mente y corazón, había más personas ahí, y entre ellas, estaba el hombre al que ella llamaba hermano, Gajeel Redfox, quien la noche pasada le había confiado una importante noticia, jugosa a decir verdad.

La guardia era cosa fácil, y un poquito más para ella, maga clase S en Phamton y posible clase S en Fairy Tail, la razón de que no mostrara tanto su fuerza, era porque al fin la habían aceptado tal y como era, ya no había enojo, ya no había esa fuente de poder. Ahora se regía por el compañerismo y el amor, era más serena y pacífica, peleaba por y para sus compañeros.

Pero todo cambiaba cuando el hombre que ella amaba, corría peligro. Juvia Loxar era una especie de "bomba" donde su interruptor era el peligro, y no estamos hablando del peligro que corra ella, no, sino del peligro en el que se encuentre Gray. Muchos podrían describirla como una psicópata, que vive de ilusiones y fantasías, pero ella no lo creía así. Ahora que había expresado lo que sentía, que estuvo más cerca de Gray, lo entendió, y en realidad es que, todo estaba claro.

El punto de Cana era excelente, ella tenía razón. Juvia lo había entendido. Desde que le dio su espacio a Gray –aunque no fue intencionalmente- él se había abierto a ella, hablaban y tenían encuentros agradables. Juvia no tenía que estar todo el tiempo sobre él, ya que después de todo, eran como un equipo fuera de los oficiales, -Gray, en el equipo Natsu; Juvia, en el equipo Gajeel-.

Sus magias se complementaban de una manera brillante. Ellos se querían, ella lo sabía, aunque no estaba muy segura de la manera en que él la quería. Sin embargo estaba segura de que fuese la repuesta que fuese, ella siempre estaría con él, no necesariamente de manera romántica, cualquier cosa funcionaba para ella.

Ahora lo tenía todo claro, lo que tenía que hacer, era dejar a Gray pensar las cosas bien y tranquilo, aunque eso significara alegarse de él, estaba segura de que su respuesta llegaría pronto.

Ella correría el riesgo.

* * *

Caminando sereno y tranquilo, con las manos en las bolsas, inspeccionando a la cuidad, buscando cualquier fuente de peligro, por más pequeña que sea. Alerta, comprometido, seguro, hacía mucho que no se sentía así, casi siempre sus guardias solían ser aburridas. Lo mismo de siempre sin ningún peligro, sin ninguna mosca molestando, eso lo hartaba, no le gustaba para nada la rutina, y debía agradecerle a cierta maga, que su vida se estuviera alejando de ella, la rutina. Juvia era una cajita sorpresas para él, cada día con ella era distinto, divertido, alegre, agradable.

En otras guardias siempre se le veía perezoso, recorriendo la ciudad de izquierda a derecha y en círculos, gruñendo cada que podía, suspirando de irritación y aburrimiento, cada día igual.

Menos hoy. Sí, las cosas podían cambiar de una manera increíble de un día a otro, hoy Gray se sentía feliz, regocijante, se sentía puro.

Era de esos días que amanecías de buenas, con un sentimiento difícil de explicar, donde tal vez lo más cercano a él, sería algo así como la paz, la paz contigo. Presumía de una diminuta pero visible sonrisa, agradecía por los regalos que sus fans le otorgaban, algo nuevo en él.

¿La razón de su felicidad? ¿El porqué de su comportamiento? Fácil, por más meloso que sonara, por más que se resistiera, cosa que sorprendentemente no quería, la respuesta era un nombre.

Gray se sentía así por alguien, no por algo. Sus suspiros eran de felicidad, de calma. Sus caminatas eran pausadas, serenas. Sus gruñidos, ellos… seguían igual, no puedes cambiar tanto a una persona, ¿no?

Pero lo importante para él era verla, sólo eso, platicar un momento, unos segundos le servía y bastaba.

No entendía bien sus sentimientos, su necesidad, sólo lo sentía y ya.

-Gray-kun- fue llamado desde atrás.

Gray volteo casi inmediatamente, pocas personas lo llamaban así, y justamente esas personas, eran con las que el respeto era obligatorio.

-Yajima-sama- saludó al pequeño hombre de edad que ahora tenía de frente.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro Gray-kun. Hace poco hable con Makarov sobre una cosilla que requiero que hagan algunos de los tuyos, y ahora que te encuentro me gustaría que tú también me ayudaras.

Tanta formalidad, tantas palabras, sólo para pedirle que le ayudara en su restaurante. Gray lo miro con flojera y se señaló a sí mismo, Yajima le asintió y el suspiro resignado, ser mesero serviría para romper las esperanzas de la rutina.

Llegó con el ex-miembro del Consejo Mágico, a su restaurant. Viendo decepcionado la escena, entendió porque Yajima había buscado a más magos.

Natsu, comiéndose la comida; Erza, asustando o desmayando a los clientes con su figura y belleza; Gajeel, reclamando y apurando a aquellas personas que se tardaban en pedir la cuenta. Las únicas personas que de verdad estaban a ayudando a Yajima, eran Levy y Laxus, Levy atendiendo angelicalmente y Laxus cocinando y golpeando a Natsu cuando se requería.

Yajima entró dejando a Gray detrás y afuera, el pobre mago tenía que ordenar, de nuevo, todo lo que ya había tirado y desperdiciado.

-Te queda bien- argumentó burlonamente Gray.

-Cállate, Gray- se quejó Lucy en lágrimas-. No entiendo por qué tengo que ser yo la que vista esta botarga de conejo, hace mucho calor.

-Porque eres la única que no tiene valor para responderle a Yajima-sama o la única tan torpe como para agarrar tareas hasta el final.

-No es mi culpa, cuando me di cuenta Natsu y Erza ya tenían puestos los uniformes, Levy-chan se estaba cambiando, y no me quiero meter con Gajeel, mucho menos con Laxus- chillaba sin consolación la rubia-. La única que quiso cambiar conmigo de puesto, fue puesta a cocinar con Laxus.

-¿Evergreen sabe cocinar?

-No es ella.

-¿Quién es?

-Es…- Lucy sonrió de manera traviesa, que no vio Gray para suerte de la rubia-… ve a dentro y entérate por ti mismo, tengo que atraer clientes.

Gray entró al restaurante siendo empujado por Lucy, una vez adentro, ya se encontraba cambiado, sorprendido se miró de pies a cabeza, ya tenía el uniforme de mesero.

-No te espantes, fui yo- habló Erza.

Resignado y suspirando comenzó a tomar órdenes.

-¡Gray-sama!- lo llamaron desde el fondo del establecimiento.

Volteó inmediatamente, ni siquiera se paró a analizar que la voz que lo había llamado, no era la que él creía, mejor dicho la que él quería. Una joven habitante del pueblo, estiraba su mano esperando a que el sexy camarero fuese a atenderla.

Un moribundo Gray decepcionado, caminó a ella tomando su orden. Una vez escrito en su libretita de notas el pedido, se dirigió a la cocina y dejo la nota en la barra.

Un chico alto y rudo con un mandil puesto, saludó a Gray, no tenía por qué avergonzarse de su mandil, con una miradita a Gray sabía perfectamente que este se burlaría poco.

-Termina rápido los pedidos- pidió Gray tratando de reír mucho, recibiendo un gruñido de Laxus.

Se recargo en la barra esperando su comida, recorrió con la mirada el establecimiento, era casi igual a como lo encontró, a excepción de dos ojos morados de Natsu, y a una Lucy rechazando ofertas. Volteó para ver a Laxus cocinar, era una escena rara, extraña nunca se la espero, al fondo en otro cuadro una cabeza azul se movía, pareciera que estaba agachada, acomodando algo.

Inmediatamente sus pies se posaron uno delante de otro, camino lo más rápido que pudo, ¿era ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-¡Gray! Hola.

Un chico de cabellos plateados, de la misma edad que Gray, y discípulo de la misma maga, se encontraba con el mismo mandil que Laxus.

-¿Lyon, qué rayos haces aquí?

-Oh pues he estado bien gracias. Lamia Scale se ha hecho de los mejores gremios. Yo me he hecho más fuerte. La verdad es que Yajima-sama me pidió ayuda y yo acepte gustoso. Me alegra verte Gray…- bla bla bla, sólo eso escuchaba Gray-… y volví por Juvia.

-¿Qué?

-Que he estado bien gracias. Lamia Scale se ha hecho de los mejores gremi…

-¡No seas idiota! Lo último que dijiste.

-¿Te importa?- le dijo en un tono asquerosamente obvio para Gray.

-¡Pues claro que sí!…- le grito en plena cara. Lyon ahogo una risa, pero puso una cara no tan agradable para el otro chico-… porque es alguien de mi gremio y ya te dije que no toques lo que es…

-¿Tuyo?- le preguntó el albino-. Si realmente quieres a Juvia, o tienes tanta necesidad de que ella este para ti, bien Gray. Pero no creo que eso la haga muy feliz- le recriminó para después tomar la orden que se supone debía llevar Gray.

Gray se quedó un poco pensativo, Lyon tenía razón, no podía reclamarla y después botarla. Pero no era porque necesitara ser el centro de atención de la maga, no era tonto para no entender lo que Lyon le acababa de decir, no necesitaba sentirse superior o demasiado importante. Él realmente disfrutaba de la compañía y presencia de Juvia.

El eco del sonido de una puerta al cerrarse lo trajo de nuevo en sí. Volteo al lugar de donde provenía dicho sonido. Se encontró con una Juvia vestida de camarera con un mandil que hacia juego con su hermoso uniforme, tenía atada una coleta alta, y sus ojos marinos lo miraban entre sorprendida y temerosa.

-Gray-sama, buen día- lo saludó lo menos melosamente que pudo. Le sonrío y salió de su vista antes que él pudiera responderle.

Sorprendido, la siguió con la mirada, que rayos acababa de pasar. Por un momento la decepción lo invadió, él quería verla, él quería hablar con ella, y ahora, pasaba esto. Paso su mano por sus azulados-negros cabellos, desesperación eso notó Laxus en el joven.

Gray trataba de no pensar el algo que rondaba en su cabeza, una vez Lucy le había platicado que en las novelas de romance donde había un protagonista que se hacía del rogar, la chica se iba rindiendo poco a poco, y una vez se rendía completamente, él era el interesado.

¿Eso le estaba pasando? No, no lo quería, no quería eso.

Siguió a la joven por todo el restaurante, se posó detrás de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Gray-sama que susto le acaba de dar a Juvia- la chica se tocó el corazón, apenas había volteado un Gray con cara de pocos amigos estaba detrás de ella mirándola fijamente.

-Juvia, en el descanso, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo?- seguro, tal y como era él. No tuvo ni la más pequeña pizca de pena en esa frase, no. Sí de algo se caracterizaba Gray, era que cuando quería a una persona bien, lo demostraba, tal y como el caso de Ul y Ultear.

La joven se pellizco una mejilla y lo miro asombrada, él no pudo reprimir una risa ante tal acción. Juvia también rio poco después, y asintió encantada. El momento era mágico, único, ambos magos se estaban sonriendo, si fuese por Juvia el cuello de Gray estaría entre sus brazos, pero recordaba lo que se había plantead en la mañana: "Dejar a Gray-sama pensar las cosas tranquilo".

Unos rojo ojos los miraban desde una mesa un poco apartada, entre su antebrazo se encontraba un charola de metal con la que servía las ordenes.

-Lo ves, te dije que todo iba a estar bien, yo nunca me equivoco- le dio palmaditas en la espalda una pequeña y linda mujer.

-Tienes razón enana- le pellizco la mejilla-. "Bien por ti Juvia"- pensó.

El medio día pasó con todo menos tranquilidad, el restaurante estaba a abarrotar, Laxus, Juvia y Lyon hacían un excelente trabajo en la cocina, los meseros eran todo un caso, pero gracias a Levy las cosas se mantenían estables.

Cerraron el local para comer, Natsu devoraba todo a su pasó, mientras Lucy arrasaba con el agua y Erza con los postres.

Juvia se encontraba compartiendo la mesa con Gray, no era algo nuevo, en el gremio a menudo lo hacían. Pero era diferente.

-Demasiado pegajosa- comentó de repente Gray.

Juvia dio un brinco del susto, ¿ahora si le estaba respondiendo? ¿Ahora si la estaba rechazando?

-Tienes que abrir la boca bien… aji- Gray abrió grande su boca y le dio un mordisco a su pan con miel-. Incluso comer estas cosas tiene su magia.

Juvia, sonrió y rio.

-Juvia aún no sabe cómo se come esto- ella también abrió grande la boca y le dio un mordisco. De nuevo su intento falló, su boca y dedos quedaron llenos de ese ingrediente pegajoso que tenían.

La chica hizo un tierno puchero, eran deliciosas esas cosas, pero tan difíciles de comer, que no podía disfrutarlas. Gray le pasó una servilleta, y le volvió a mostrar el paso.

Erza los miraba con felicidad, esos dos habían avanzado mucho desde la última vez. Ella se sentía feliz y orgullosa de ellos.

-Siento que ya vi esto- sentencio la Scarlet.

El resto del día, la clientela no bajaba, Yajima estaba vendiendo lo de un mes en un día, claro sin contar la comida que Natsu se robaba de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo para Gray no eran tan fáciles las cosas, Juvia estaba diferente, le hablaba bien al mago, reía y le sonreía, pero mantenía su distancia. No lo veía, no lo pelaba.

Resignado en uno de los cambios de turno, que por cierto era escasos, se sentó en el suelo de la cocina, de vez en cuando Juvia entraba y ayudaba, pero de igual manera no lo acosaba, estaba de mesera, y no faltaba quien le dijera una indirecta. Eso enojaba mucho a Gray, las personas a veces se aprovechaban mucho de la inocencia, fingida o no, de las personas.

Gruñó como por milésima vez. Natsu, entró todo cansado y se sentó a su lado.

-Oye Gray, hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo- le dijo sin más, la curiosidad del Dragón Slayer no lo dejaba dormir.

-¿Qué es?

-La vez de la Isla, cuando la loca te ofreció quedarte con ellos. Tú le dijiste que ya tenías a alguien en mente, ¿era Juvia?

Gray lo miró sorprendido, Natsu no era de meterse en esas cosas, mucho menos de ese interés, hoy las personas estaban raras.

-Sí era ella. Pero no creo que en ese tiempo lo haya dicho porque Juvia me interesaba.

-¿En ese tiempo? Quieres decir que ahora ya.

-No lo sé, Natsu.

-Mira Gray, yo la vi sola en ese pueblo, también la vi pidiéndote una respuesta. No convivo mucho con ella, pero lo poco que sí, siempre nos está ayudando. En la torre de Jellal, en Fantasía, en el examen, lo juegos, Tártaros, siempre ha estado ahí, y creo que gran parte es por ti.

-No creo eso, Juvia también es de Fairy Tail.

-Te lo pondré más fácil- Gray arqueó una ceja-. Durante la amenaza de Tártaros, hicimos equipos, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí.

-Si te diste cuenta, los equipos se formaban más por lazos que por otra cosa. Elfman quería proteger a Lisanna, yo quería proteger a Happy, Wendy y Lucy. Y tú, tú querías protegerla, ¿no?

Gray no dijo nada, desde cuando Natsu era un doctor corazón o algo así. Es más desde cuando Natsu tenía tanta razón.

-Juvia es una loca chica, que es una excelente compañera- terminó por pararse Natsu e irse de ahí.

Gray no acababa de comprenderlo, Lyon, Natsu, ambos dándole consejos, ¿qué carajo pasaba?

Pero, ambos tenían razón, mucha razón. Cuando se fueron a vivir juntos por cuestiones del gremio, no se quejó cuando ella lo siguió, le tranquilizaba que ella estuviera con él. Así la protegería, cuidaría de ella, la vería.

Por un momento sintió que el mundo se iluminó. Ahora entendía todo, siempre estuvo protegiéndola, siempre estuvo pendiente de ella. Siempre que ella estaba en peligro, él corría a ayudarla, y le alegraba que siempre llegará a tiempo.

Cuando el dichoso dragón disparó hacía Juvia, él no lo pensó, su cuerpo racionó por sí solo, pero tenía permiso de su cerebro y corazón. No quería ver eso, ni siquiera pensó en que tal vez el cuerpo de Juvia no iba a ser lastimado, ya que tal vez simplemente la hubiera atravesado, su cuerpo era de agua, los ataques así no le hacían nada. Pero no le importaba eso, no quería verla herida, no quería ver eso, él sin Juvia, era inaceptable. Por eso la empujó y el recibió el golpe, porque lo sentimientos le ganan a la razón.

Levantó la vista y la encontró con la mirada, atendiendo y después hablando con Gajeel, esa Juvia que tanto lo quería, esa Juvia que tanto lo acosaba, aquella chica que siempre estaba con él apoyándolo en todo.

Esa chica que ya tenía una respuesta.


	9. Unison Raid

**-Capítulo 8-**

 **"Unison Raid"**

* * *

La noche y la luna eran sus únicas compañeras. Dentro de un restaurante contando las ganancias y algunas pérdidas ocasionadas por el peculiar modo de comportarse de los magos ayudantes, se encontraban Yajima y los magos de Fairy Tail. Todos estaban sentados en mesas distintas. Erza ayudaba a Yajima a hacer las cuentas y a reorganizar el dinero, ya que el dueño quería hacerle remodelaciones y comprar algunos ingredientes para platillos nuevos.

En otra mesa Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Happy se encontraban charlando animadamente. Mientras que la restante era ocupada por Laxus, Gajeel, Lily y Levy.

Fuera del restaurante, en la calma de la noche, estaban dos magos acomodando la basura, enormes bolsas eran depositadas en los contenedores correspondientes.

-Está es la última- dijo el albino depositando las sobras de comida-. Oye Juvia no quieres lavarte las manos, la verdad es que esto huele muy…

El chico se quedó mudo en cuanto volteó a ver a su acompañante. Juvia tenía la cabeza hacia arriba observando la luna. No había nada especial en su pose, estaba normal los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, sus piernas una junto a la otra, pero lo que la hacía ver extremadamente linda era el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, un tenue pero visible sonrojo. Los tenues brillos de la luna alumbraban perfectamente zonas claves en la joven, como sus ojos.

Sus brillosos ojos y el sonrojo tierno, hicieron que el corazón del mago diera un salto.

Lyon se cubrió parte de la cara con su muñeca, volteando de lado para evitar seguir viéndola. Mientras tenía un pensamiento como: "Demonios que linda" sus ojos se abrieron como platones al descubrir la presencia de alguien más.

Lyon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, nunca pensó que él fuera de las personas que podía poner esa cara. Esa expresión de embelesado, esa expresión rara que combina la cara que pones cuando tienes prisa y cuando estás tan sorprendido, pero cautivado. De nuevo dirigió su vista a Juvia, y después a él, y así unas cuantas veces hasta que acepto que él, la miraba a ella.

-¡Caray!- soltó en un respiro llamando la atención de ambos magos-. No importa como lo vea, no puedo hacer nada- volteó a ver a Juvia, quien lo veía entre sorprendida y sonrojada.

No estaba del todo segura a que se refería, pero aquella sonrisa de Lyon no la dejaba muy tranquila, no era porque la molestara, todo lo contrario, la convivía, él le sonreía de una manera franca y triste, como si estuviera diciéndole algo con ella.

No supo que hacer ante eso, así que mejor desvió la mirada, topándose con la de Gray.

-Gray-sama- susurró.

Gray también tenía una cara extrañamente en él, estaba sorprendido y veía a Lyon, él si había entendido lo que su amigo había dicho.

-Bueno, yo me voy metiendo- Lyon dio unos pasos hacía la entrada-. Será mejor que te laves las manos, linda- había querido decir esa palabra, sólo como un lindo apodo a Juvia. Una vez Lyon se metió ambos magos se sostuvieron la vista.

-Oye, Juvia ten…

-¡Lyon-sama tiene razón, Juvia se lavará las manos!- "Qué estás haciendo Juvia, qué estás haciendo" se dio la vuelta algo rápido, quería que él pensara bien las cosas, por eso tenía que dejarlo tranquilo, de otro modo, seguiría siendo todo igual, y el vínculo que había logrado con él se iría al hoyo.

Sin embargo sintió como Gray la tomaba de la muñeca, ella volteó a verlo y se sorprendió de que él la mirara fijamente, serio, pero de cierto modo triste.

-¿Me estás evitando?

Esa pregunta era lo único que faltaba, ¿y ahora que debía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Juvia corrió la mirada y él soltó el agarre. Gray tampoco entendía muy bien sus acciones, pero cuando se dispuso a hablar con ella, cuando salió y fue testigo de aquella expresión tan linda en ella, todo se fue al carajo. Ahora lo tenía muy claro, nunca quiso darse cuenta de lo que sentía porque Juvia siempre estaba con él, siempre. Y ahora que había experimentado la ausencia y "rechazo" de ella, todo le había caído como agua fría.

Se sentía tan estúpido de que esa fuese la forma de aceptar sus sentimientos, que para que él se diera cuenta, ella sufriera. Tan fácil, tan complicado, tan tonto, todo resultaba tan claro que parecía estúpido.

-Juvia no lo hace- lo miro-. Juvia no evita a Gray-sama… ¿cómo puede hacer eso Juvia si le ama demasiado?

Gray se sonrojó ante tal declaración, mientras Juvia no sabía si esas palabras eran para él, o para ella.

-Juvia- la llamó, la chica lo volteo a ver dándole toda la atención de ella-. Tengo que decirte algo.

-Dígame Gray-sama- pronunció emocionada.

-Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo- se rasco la cabeza- la verdad es que nunca lo he dicho antes y no sé cómo empezar.

-Ju…Juvia puede ayudarlo- le sugirió más que emocionada.

Su mente rara y emocionada, le estaba dando una idea muy clara de lo que estaba pasando

-¡Agh!- soltó dejándose caer al suelo. La chica lo imitó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de él, ahora no sabía que le pasaba y esas reacciones le estaban preocupando mucho.

-¿Hay algo que le molesta, Gray-sama?- lo miro atentamente, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, que hizo que Gray se pusiera más nervioso.

-No es que me moleste- desvió la mirada, tocándose la frente con una mano, mirando de reojo a Juvia-. Es que me impacienta.

-¿Eh? ¿Lo impacienta?- Gray se levantó y le cedió la mano para que ella también lo hiciera, una vez ambos de pie, Juvia apretó la mano de su amado y sorpresivamente para ella, él no hizo ninguna queja.

-De nuevo estás siendo Juvia- le dijo riendo.

Juvia se sorprendió por lo dicho por Gray, eso era un simple comentario o era una especie de insinuación.

La maga bajo la mirada un poco triste, ¿estaba actuando raro? ¿Había incomodado o enojado a Gray? El notó su malestar y de inmediato supo que era, Juvia era una especie de caja abierta para él, sabía que le pasaba, sabía que tenía, la conocía y entendía muy bien.

-¡No quise decir eso!- se excusó moviendo su mano libre-. Lo siento Juvia, olvide que últimamente estás sentimental.

-"¡Sentimental!"-Pensó la chica haciendo drama-."¡Juvia realmente es una molestia para Gray-sama!"

Mordió un pañuelo que traía entre sus ropas mientras lloraba y soltaba un gritito que era como un "Yupi" o "Juvi", algo raro. Gray la miró entre asombrado y decepcionado, podía hacer todas esas cosas y aun así sostener su mano.

-Tampoco quise decir eso- soltó esperando a que ella se calmara. Juvia seco sus lágrimas y miro a su amado.

Se miraron fijamente, ¿por cuántos minutos? Ninguno lo sabía, era una especie de situación innecesaria al punto de vista de algunos, pero clave para otros. Tomados de la mano, ella sonrojada, él nervioso. Ambos tratando de articular cualquier palabra u oración, lo que sea servía, cualquier cosa, sin embargo no querían arruinar aquel momento, no aún.

Ambos se sentían tan distintos, pero compartían un sentimiento, el amor. Tan claro para ella, tan turbulento para él.

El mismo sentimiento, compartido por dos personas, lo mismo, y aun así, tan distinto de interpretar y vivir, algo simple y seguro para Juvia. Para Gray no tan fácil, igual de seguro, pero dudoso, peligroso.

-Juv…

-Gray-sa…

-Habla tú primero- le dijo él.

-Juvia sólo iba a preguntar si está así por la confesión de Juvia- lo miro haciendo un mohín tan innecesario, como importante e indispensable.

-Sí, bueno….- Volvió a rascarse la cabeza, y por el nerviosismo apretó la mano de Juvia-. Estoy así por la respuesta.

-¿Por… la… respuesta?- asimiló el significado de las palabras-. ¡Qué dice? G-Gray-sama va a… va a

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, sus mejillas rosas pálidas, dejaban caer poco a poco lágrimas de alegría y dramatismo.

-Sí, Juvia yo también…

-¡Juvia!- la llamó su amiga rubia.

Lucy se quedó como piedra cuando vio tal escena, tapó su boca con sus manos, y trataba nerviosamente de esquivar la mirada asesina de Gray.

-¡Tiene que ser ahora!- grito el mago de hielo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó hincándose.

-Demonios, Lucy- suspiro Gray, soltando a Juvia, y yéndose del lugar.

-Lucy-san- llamó la maga de agua, en un tono neutro, sin ningún toque de algo.

Lucy sudo frio al escucharla, seguro de está si no salía.

-¡Perdóname Juvia! Por favor, por favor- se tapaba sus pechos y lloraba a más no poder.

-Lucy-san…

-De verdad no era mi intención, Juvia yo… no quiero morir joven y bella.

-… Lucy-san…

-¡De verdad lo siento!

-¡Lucy-san!- soltó el grito de su vida, inclusive adentro del restaurant sonó. Lucy dio el salto de su miserable y corta vida, volteo con temor hacia la maga de agua, quien la miraba sonriendo mientras lloraba.

-¿Eh? ¿Juvia?- se acercó a ella-. ¿Qué tienes Juvia? ¿Gray te rechazó!

-No, no es eso- limpió sus lágrimas-. Es sólo que Juvia está tan segura de que Gray-sama la aceptará que le da miedo equivocarse.

Lucy sonrió con empatía, se acercó a la maga y le otorgo un fraternal abrazo que no necesitaba ser correspondido, rodeo el cuello de su amiga, y deposito su cabeza en el hombro de Juvia.

-Una persona que vive segura del amor, lo ve en todos lados, así sea casi imposible de ver. Si te sientes segura, si sabes que eso hará, es porque Gray te está dando señales, porque por más que le des vueltas, la respuesta es la misma. Hay cosas tan obvias, cosas que no se pueden evitar o mimetizar, y esta es una de ellas. Así que no te sientas modesta.

Juvia soltó una pequeña sonrisa y devolvió el abrazo recargándose en Lucy. Era tanta la felicidad que le había dado Lucy, ahora estaba tan segura, llena de júbilo que ni siquiera su cabeza trabajaba para imaginarse algo.

-Es hora de irnos- informó Erza, satisfecha de lo que había presenciado.

-Erza también venía a ayudarte, pero creo que no la deje hablar- rio Lucy.

-Con lo que dijiste está bien- sonrió Erza, no era muy buena hablando de "ese" tipo de temas. Y quería decirle lo mismo a Juvia, sólo que claro, a su manera-. Nos están esperando en la entrada.

Las tres magas salieron del restaurante. Una vez fuera de él, Lily, Levy y Gajeel se despidieron del resto, para ir por su propio camino, nadie le dio vueltas a eso, bueno, excepto Lucy y Juvia, quienes se quedaron viendo a la dirección en la que sus amigos se habían ido, mientras se dedicaban miradas "traviesas".

* * *

Recorrieron parte de la cuidad juntos hasta que llegaron a una parte, donde la mayoría se separaba.

-Bueno, nos vemos- se despidieron Natsu y Happy.

Gray espero a que Lucy también se despidiera, e intentar quedarse a solas con Juvia, pensando que Erza iría con Lucy.

-Oh, cierto, Juvia hace días te quiero dar algo- la tomo del brazo- si no te lo doy hoy, no habrá mejor momento. Nos vemos chicos.

Se despidió Lucy por ambas magas. Lo único que alcanzó a decir Juvia fue un "hasta luego Gray-sama, Erza-san". Y así frustrando los planes de Gray, y con una Juvia siendo arrastrada, Lucy llegó a su hogar.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que hoy te quedes aquí- le decía la rubia mientras buscaba en sus cajones. Sabía que había interrumpido a Gray dos veces, y rogaba clemencia y paciencia a Dios, porque Juvia siguiera así de serena.

Juvia la miraba atenta, sentada en su cama, tenía una sonrisa de comodidad. Jugaba con sus pies que colgaban de la cama.

-Lucy-san, ¿crees que Gajeel-kun y Levy-san lo anuncien mañana?

-Eso espero- le contestó con la cabeza metida en su closet-… donde lo dejé- susurro-. Porque a mí me daría bastante gusto, estoy muy feliz por Levy-chan- expresó fascinada, volviendo al tema con Juvia.

-Juvia también lo está- rio tiernamente-. Ahora que lo piensa bien, al fin entiende porqué hacían tantas misiones.

-¡Sí!- expreso emocionada Lucy-. La verdad que empezar una vida de pareja no es nada fácil.

Juvia se quedó pensando un momento en eso, mientras Lucy seguía buscando sabe Dios qué cosa.

Ahora que se ponía a analizarlo, ¿cómo sería una vida de pareja con Gray? ¿Vivirían juntos, como pronto lo harían Gajeel y Levy? O acaso serian de esas parejas que van de la mano.

Su mente comenzó a formularle un sinfín de escenarios de pareja, siendo los protagonistas, ella y Gray. Después con un pequeño bebé de por medio. Luego otros dos, y así hasta ser viejitos con una numerosa familia.

-Además se nota que Gajeel la quiere- volvió a hablar Lucy.

Juvia respondió un simple sí. En cuanto escuchó la frase de Lucy, su cabeza se concentró en otra cosa: ¿Cómo sería Gray con ella? ¿También se notaría que la quiere? Seguiría siendo igual de cercano a ella, o lo sería más. ¿Algún día escucharía de esos fríos labios un "te quiero"?

De nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos, escenas románticas, tiernas, reconciliaciones, escenas apasionadas…

-¡Juvia, qué demonios estás imaginando!- le grito en plena cara a la joven-. ¡Ten en cuenta que yo también puedo verlas!- se cubrió la cara Lucy de la vergüenza, la maga de agua, a veces era lujuriosa.

-Lo siento- bajo la cara de la pena.

-No importa- suspiró-. Mira, esto es lo que quería darte.

Juvia tomo entre sus manos, un pequeño obsequio que le estaba estirando Lucy, era un cuadrado envuelto, posiblemente una fotografía. La miro curiosa, volteo el empaque varias veces, y miro a Lucy con sincero agradecimiento y emoción. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Lucy la detuvo, tomo sus manos y le dijo:

-Mejor ábrelo tú sola- le sonrió-. No es solo de mi parte, también te lo mandan: Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, bueno todos- rio- especialmente Reedus- le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Sentada en aquellas escaleras tan importantes para ella, mirando una y otra vez aquel obsequio aún desconocido. Recordó lo que Lucy le había dicho cuando se lo dio.

-¿Redus-san?- se preguntó- Si no mal recuerda, es el mago que dibuja mucho.

Dicho esto, comenzó a desenvolver aquel regalo, con una delicadez enorme, no quería si quiera dañar el papel con el que estaba envuelto. Una vez quito todo, encontró una pequeña nota, escrita seguramente por Lucy:

"Juvia. Esperemos te guste, me costó bastante trabajo lograr que Reedus no dibujará lo que Erza, Natsu y Gajeel decían, ¡no era nada parecido a la realidad! D:

En fin, estoy segura de que te gustará.

Lucy :D y los demás".

Juvia rio al leer la nota, volteó el pequeño cuadro, y cuando sus ojos observaron aquella obra, pequeñas cantidades de agua comenzaron a caer de sus parpados.

Sonrió, tapándose la boca de la emoción y felicidad que eso le causaba. Ahora entendía porqué Reedus estaba involucrado en eso. Alejó un poco el dibujo ya que no quería mojarlo con sus lágrimas.

Lo puso a un lado suyo, secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y con la yema de su dedo, recorrió cada parte del dibujo, las líneas, contornos, sombras, todo… quería que su corazón grabara todo.

Era tan perfecto, tan preciso y hermoso. Un dibujo extremadamente importante para ella, ya que sus amigos se lo habían confeccionado y aparte de todo, mostraba algo de lo que no fue del todo testigo.

La escena plasmada, era cuando volvieron de dejar a las féminas del pueblo, justo cuando iban en el tren:

Ella dormía plácidamente sonriendo, sus manos estaban en su regazo, una sobre la otra, y sobre ambas la mano de él… de su tan amado Gray, él se encontraba a su lado, la cabeza de él estaba sobre la suya, y la de ella sobre el hombro de él. Ambos dormidos, descansando. Acompañado de lo esencial de un tren, como el asiento, la ventana y las repisas para el equipaje.

Nada más, sólo eso.

Y no faltaba ni sobraba, así había quedado perfecto para ella. Era tan simple y a la vez tan complejo, ambas expresiones explicaban todo al pie de la letra.

No pudo evitar sentir tanta emoción que se paró de golpe dando pequeños saltos, con el dibujo hacía arriba, dio una vuelta y al abrir sus ojos se quedó estática.

Parpadeo con los ojos bien abiertos, algunas lágrimas aún estaban en sus mejillas, el sonrojo de inmediato se hizo presente, al igual que una emoción inexplicable.

Sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, era una sonrisa parecida a la que mostró cuando el maestro la presentó como miembro oficial del gremio.

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó yendo a abrazar al mago que se encontraba delante de ella.

Él no hizo nada, recibió el abrazo e inclusive lo devolvió. La había visto llorar, y luego saltar y dar vueltas infantilmente, pero en cuando ella fijo su mirada en él, no supo que hacer, mucho menos pensó en algo cuando ella le sonrió.

-Juvia- la llamó, la maga de agua alzó su cabeza para quedar a centímetros de la de él.

Gray la observaba desde arriba, esos profundos ojos azules lo miraban con un brillo distinto. Ella lo seguía abrazando. En cuando tomó conciencia de que él también la estaba abrazando, se sonrojó y la alejo un poco de él.

Ahora que estaba consciente de todo, su cuerpo reaccionaba con permiso de él, sin que él fuese muy consciente de ello. Era como si reaccionara por instinto, como si fuese un reflejo, algo normal.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó desviándole la mirada.

Juvia ladeo un poco la cabeza, y respondió.

-A Juvia le dieron un bonito regalo- Gray la miro extrañado, ¿acaso ella también tenía admiradores?-. Es un regalo tan preciado, como el oso que usted le dio, ¿lo recuerda?

-Sí- respondió secamente- ¿aún lo conservas?

-¡Claro!- le contestó algo indignada-. Es un regalo de Gray-sama.

-Vale, vale- rio sacudiendo sus manos para calmarla.

-¿Hum? Por cierto Gray-sama, ¿qué hace aquí?

Gray dio un salto, e hizo un mohín gracioso. Cómo decirle que la estaba esperando, y buscando.

-Quería decirte algo.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron llenándose de un brillo especial, tanto empeño en decirle eso, seguro era importante.

-Dígame Gray-sama- exigió, estaba tan ansiosa, su corazón le ganaba al aleteo de un colibrí, estaba segura, completamente segura.

-Bueno pues, agg, cómo decirlo- Gray tenía un sonrojo bastante visible, el nerviosismo se notaba y con ello las esperanzas de Juvia aumentaban.

Dio un suspiro seco al aire, era lo más difícil que hasta ahora estaba a punto de decir y hacer. Tenía tiempo que quería decirlo, tenía tiempo que llevaba ocultándolo. Él no era tonto, sabía que ella era demasiado importante para él, siempre lo supo. Y ahora quería decírselo, quería que ella lo tuviera claro, y que no sólo lo imaginara. Pero las palabras no salían, es tan difícil poner un sentimiento tan grande en palabras, tan difícil de darlo a entender, de expresarlo sin acciones, de decírselo, de… incluso sentirlo.

La miro fijamente recorriendo discretamente cada parte de ella, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en su estómago, aquel nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose tan estúpido, y es que así era el amor, así era su amor. Y lo que lo ponía más difícil es que ella no decía nada, ni se movía, sólo lo veía, hubiese sido más fácil para él, si Juvia hubiese corrido a abrazarlo de nuevo.

Pero no, la chica estaba ahí sonriéndole, dándole su tiempo y espacio. Tan raro en ella, y lo peor de todo, es que eso lo hacía estúpidamente feliz, saber que Juvia sabía cuándo él necesitaba eso, que ella siempre se controlaba cuando la situación lo requiriera, que siempre lo apoyaba en silencio o en palabras dependiendo de lo que él necesitara, hacía que Gray la quisiera más.

Sonrió pensando en todo eso, era una de esas sonrisas que te refrescan y alivian el alma cuando las haces.

Camino hacia ella seguro de lo que iba a hacer, aun pensando en lo que diría, pero firme en su decisión. Al estar a un paso de ella, le sonrió como no lo había hecho, alzo la cabeza al tiempo en que tomaba a la chica por su nuca y la atraía a su pecho. Con la mano libre rodeo la cintura de ella acercándola a él, sintiéndola.

-Gracias- pronunció. Juvia sorprendida y conmovida de todo lo que él estaba haciendo, tomo al mago por su chaqueta, y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él, alzándola un poco para quedar su nariz en el cuello de él, disfrutando del momento-. Gracias por todo Juvia. Siempre, siempre estás ahí para mí, estuviste ahí para mi padre, y de nuevo estuviste ahí para mí. Él confió en ti Juvia, pudo haberle hablado a cualquiera, pero te habló a ti. Ahora que lo pienso, no me puse a pensar en lo que debiste de haber sentido cuando él te pidió eso, estoy seguro que lloraste y que sufriste, pero, gracias por hacerlo. Mi padre por fin está descansando y gran parte de ello es por ti.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y tomando aire para seguir con su habla, mientras inconscientemente apretaba a la maga, reforzando aquel abrazo.

-Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho, te he dejado sola, y tú siempre me perdonas sin siquiera pedírtelo, me esperas y me recibes de una manera en la cual sólo puedo enojarme contigo y conmigo. Contigo por siempre apoyarme y nunca enojarte, y conmigo por nunca agradecértelo o tomarlo en cuenta.

-Gray-sama- trató de hablar ella, pero el apretó el agarre impidiéndoselo.

-Ahora quiero que me escuches- hizo una breve pausa-. Te quiero Juvia.

Los ojos de Juvia se abrieron al escuchar tal declaración, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, ella no tardo en comenzar a gemir del llanto, en sonreír y llorar a todo lo que daba.

Él simplemente la abrazo aún más fuerte, soltó la nuca de ella, para dirigir su brazo a la cintura de Juvia, abrazándola con ambos brazos, rodeándola y apretándola hacia él, mientras ella lloraba y secaba sus lágrimas.

Como le gustaba hacer eso, a pesar de que habían sido pocas veces las que la había abrazado, le gustaba hacerlo, sentir el calor de ella, sentirla tan pequeña a su lado, rodearla y protegerla, su figura, su olor, inclusive sentir como ella temblaba ahora por la emoción y el llanto.

-Gray… Gray-sama- dijo por fin entre llanto-. Juvia… Juvia… ¡Juvia también lo quiere!

Rompió de nuevo en llanto. Él rio y la abrazo con más fervor.

-Ya lo sé- se separó de ella. Mirándola y limpiando sus lágrimas.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, tenían tiempo de conocerse, el silencio no importaba. Gray tenía una mano en la mejilla de ella, y Juvia tenía una mano agarrando la chaqueta de él. Se acercaron de apoco, dando pasos cortos y presurosos.

Se miraron perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro, sonreían, pero tenían la boca ligeramente abierta, chocaron frentes, no les importaba si era correcto hacer eso a unos minutos de haberse confesado, ya habían esperado mucho.

Gray tomo el rostro de Juvia con ambas manos, ella cerró los ojos, y él cedió a los llamados. La noche y la luna eran testigos de aquella muestra de cariño, comenzaba a nevar, Magnolia se encontraba en esas épocas, los copos de nieve caían en sus cabezas, depositándose en su cabello.

Los labios de él se posaban sobre los de ella, y ella simplemente dejaba que se recargaran en los suyos. No era un beso apasionado, no tenía por qué serlo, era uno cálido, uno tierno.

A los pocos segundos se separaron, se miraron nuevamente y rieron, rieron como si fuese una travesura, él dejo caer su frente en la de ella, sonriéndole, disfrutándola.

No muy lejos de ahí escondidos detrás de unos arbustos del otro lado de la calle, se encontraba un grupo numeroso de magos.

Lucy y Lisanna se tomaban de las manos contentas, mientras Levy las abrazaba por el cuello, Erza sonreía maternalmente. Happy y Lily se encontraban tapándose la boca de la pena, Happy diciendo un "se gggustan". Y Gajeel, él era el único que no se encontraba agachado, estaba recargado en un poste de brazos cruzados viendo hacía su amiga.

Tenía un sentimiento raro, como si estuviese triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. Suspiro de alivio y molestia, Levy lo noto y fue hacia él.

-Es normal- le sonrió-. Ella es importante para ti.

-Tch, cállate enana- la abrazo. Ella tenía razón.

Levy se sintió un poco incómoda por el hecho de que Natsu y Erza aún no sabían nada, pero si eso ayudaba a Gajeel, ella lo haría sin dudarlo.

Cuando le grupo de magos metiches se fue, Gajeel dio un último vistazo, sonrió de medio lado y siguió el camino con sus amigos.

La noche estaba pasando lentamente, o bueno, al menos así lo sentían esos dos magos, iban caminando uno al lado del otro, ella tomaba su brazo y él se pegaba a ella. Iban platicando armónicamente acerca de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado y presente, iban rumbo a Fairy Hills.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es ese regalo?- le preguntó mirando el pequeño cuadrado que Juvia sostenía con sus manos.

-Es un dibujo- le dijo feliz, bastante feliz-. Mire- se lo extendió en plena cara.

Gray lo tomó en sus manos, y al verlo, un calor inentendible recorrió su sangre hasta llegar a su pecho. Sonrío instantáneamente recordando ese momento.

-"Ella no babeaba"- pensó riéndose de la excusa que se había hecho.

Ni siquiera se miró a él dibujado, sólo la miro a ella, y ahora que ponía atención al dibujo, de nuevo el calor abordó su pecho, ella iba sonriendo, aunque iba dormida. Era sorprendente la habilidad de esa mujer para saber cuándo se trataba de él, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo es que estaba tan seguro de que ella sonreía por él? Fácil, esas sonrisas son inconfundibles, al menos en Juvia.

La miro de reojo, y noto que ella lo miraba sonriente.

-Estás muy feliz- le dijo devolviéndole el regalo.

-¡Pues claro que Juvia lo está!- hizo un mohín tierno-. Gray-sama ha aceptado a Juvia- se sonrojó.

Y él también lo hizo, se puso nervioso y corrió la mirada tapándose parte de la cara con la mano.

De un momento a otro, recordó algo, aún no le había preguntado el porqué de cierta cosa que lo tenía intranquilo.

-Por cierto Juvia, ¿por qué estabas abrazando a Gajeel, en el café?

-¿Qué… cuándo?- la chica se quedó pensativa mirando hacia arriba recordando-. ¡Ah! Esa vez. Fue porque Gajeel-kun le dijo a Juvia que… Gray-sama le promete a Juvia que no dirá nada.

-Lo prometo.

-Gajeel-kun le dijo a Juvia, que estaban haciendo muchas misiones, porque él y Levy-san habían decidido vivir juntos- junto ambas manos a la altura de su pecho y un aura rosa con corazones la cubrió.

-¿Eh? ¿Levy, qué?… ¡QUÉ!

Juvia rio, esperando a que Gray asimilará la noticia.

Al final, después de minutos reflexionando y convenciéndose, Gray llevó a Juvia hasta su casa. No podía entrar a ella, era Fairy Hills, un pie en un escalón y Erza saldría a rebanarlo.

Juvia se despidió de él y abrió la puerta principal. Estando a pocos milímetros la puerta de cerrarse, él la llamo. Juvia salió como bala apenas lo había escuchado. Se quedó parada en la puerta esperando oír a su amado.

-Nosotros… nosotros también deberíamos entrenar juntos- dijo Gray, antes de irse.

Juvia quedo un poco confundida, ¿qué quería decir eso?

-¡No puede ser!- cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando se habían ido a vivir juntos, él lo llamaba así "entrenar juntos".

* * *

La mañana se sentía un aire cálido, para ser de invierno. Juvia se encontraba vistiéndose, se puso su habitual abrigo, su vestido, y su gorro. Su ropa era cálida, y su cuerpo de ambientaba, camino a su cama, para despedirse de su Mini Gray-sama, volteó un poco quedando frente al mueble que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, ahí estaban el dibujo que le habían regalado, y ese osito de peluche que él le había regalado.

Alzó al peluche, y lo abrazo, como todas las mañanas lo hacía desde que Gray se lo había dado. Lo olfateo y apretujo.

-Gray-sama- susurró.

Aun no podía creerse del todo que él la había aceptado, pero así era y vaya que le encantaba. Dejo a osito y partió para el gremio.

Era una mañana nublada, Magnolia estaba totalmente blanca, hermosa. Los niños jugaban con pequeñas bolas de nieve.

Juvia comenzó a imaginarse a ella y a Gray jugando con sus pequeños, riendo, siendo correteada, abrazando y salvando a sus hijos…

De un momento a otro sintió un golpe en su mejilla, sin darse cuenta se había quedado parada a mitad del campo de batalla de los niños y por ello había recibido un golpe accidental.

-¡Juvia-san, lo lamentamos!- salió un pequeño de su guarida. Ella se tocó la mejilla, aún tenía la nieve ahí, le quito e hizo otra bola de nieve.

-No te preocupes- posó su mano en la cabeza del chiquillo y lo despeino un poco. Le dio la bola de nieve y le sonrió cálidamente.

El niño se sonrojo un poco, esa maga estaba distinta, era bastante más bonita que antes. Juvia salió de su vista caminando serenamente.

Del otro lado de la cuidad, un mago iba caminando rezongándose a él mismo, tenía una mano en el cuello, tocando algo, una prenda hecha de estambre, calientita y abrigadora, hundía de vez en cuando su cara en ella.

Se sentía algo tonto por llevarla. Sólo se la puso porque la vio en la mesa de comedor, porque recordó que Juvia la había hecho, y nada más, quiso ponérsela.

Sólo por eso, sólo por ella.

Camino hasta dar vuelta a la calle que lo llevaría al gremio. Y ahí la encontró, de frente a él, viéndolo tan sorprendida como él.

-Gray-sama- lo saludó y corrió a él para darle un abrazo. Él la recibió.

-Hola, Juvia.

Ella lo miro. Al tenerla cerca se percató de la irritación en su piel, su mejilla estaba roja, irritada. Mientras ella estaba a punto de llorar, ya que había notado que él llevaba su bufanda, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero él le ganó.

-¡Qué te pasó?

-Ah no es nada, Juvia iba caminando cuando vio a un grupo de niños jugando, entonces Juvia no pudo evitar imaginarse a ella y Gray-sama jugando con sus hijos, y pues no se me dio cuenta cuándo fue que ya estaba a mitad del campo, y pues fue un accidente- sonrío traviesa.

Él la miro sin saber bien qué responder, rio por su torpeza y se enterneció con su manera de ser.

Alzó la mano depositándola en la mejilla de Juvia, dejando escapar magia, dejó salir "esencia" de ella, el frío de su poder mágico ayudo a que la mejilla de Juvia se desinflamara.

-¡Gray-sama es tan lindo!- grito corriendo a él y abrazándolo.

Gray se puso nervioso, rascándose la cabeza mientras ella lo abrazaba. Tomó la mano de ella, dirigiéndose y entrando al gremio.

Una vez dentro, los ojos se posaron en ellos, unos llenos de felicidad y otros de curiosidad, Juvia se sintió incomoda de tantas miradas sobre ella, se cohibió y escondió detrás de Gray.

Inmediatamente que ella hizo eso, todo el gremio entro en fiesta, gritaban sonreían, las chicas se acercaron a Juvia, y le dieron sus mejores deseos.

Mientras el maestro se encontraba en la barra, tomando una cerveza. Gajeel se acercó a él y le susurro algo al oído, el maestro sonrió con picardía y codeo al mago que hizo un "tch" y se cruzó de brazos.

En pronto, la entrada del gremio se vio irrumpida, por la figura de tres magos detrás de uno. Era Laxus y sus mejores amigos que regresaban de la misión. Entraron no entendiendo bien lo que pasaba, pero una vez adentro, les informaron de todo. Uniéndose así a la fiesta.

Copas volaban, mesas, sillas, magos, todo. Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a un grupo más grande con capas.

-¡Jellal!- expresó Erza.

Meldy, inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a Juvia, saludándola. La vio más feliz que nunca, y pronto se enteró de todo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- se acercó Erza.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero él dijo algo de un llamado- dijo refiriéndose a Cobra que hablaba con Natsu, mientras miraba y sonreía a Kinana.

-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, me gustaría anunciar algo- habló el maestro callando a todos-. Bien, me es grato ver cómo mis hijos van creciendo, y afrontando los problemas juntos. La vida se trata de eso, vivir para darle un sentido a la vida. Experimentar cosas, y ver oportunidades en los problemas. Fairy Tail es más que un gremio, es una familia, es un solo corazón. Como he dicho antes, la lágrima de uno, es la lágrima de todos, y no necesariamente una lágrima de tristeza, está vez será una de felicidad, ya que dos de nosotros, han decidido empezar una vida juntos, compartirnos su felicidad, y permitirnos acompañarlos en su unión… Demos todos nuestras bendiciones a Gajeel y Levy.

De nuevo todos comenzaron a gritar de felicidad, unos abrazaban a Levy, otros golpeaban a Gajeel, y algunos más consolaban a Jet y Droy.

El día pasó sin problemas, sin misiones, este día era para los magos, uno de descanso, el grupo de Jellal tenía que irse.

-Jellal- lo alcanzó Erza.

Él volteó, y sus compañeros siguieron su camino, dejándolos solos.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así?- preguntó Titania, en ese tono que solo él escuchaba.

-Estoy pagando mis pecados Erza. Ya te lo había dicho, yo camino por la obscuridad y tú por la luz, eres fuerte Erza, eres más fuerte que yo- Erza lo veía triste, ese hombre siempre tuvo un mal destino, y ella siempre se culpaba de no poder ayudarle.

-Lo siento- le dijo sin más, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Lo sientes?- se acercó a ella-. No tienes porqué disculparte. Erza, espérame un poco más, no puedo arrastrarte a la obscuridad.

-¿Y si quiero acompañarte en ella?- le confesó, ellos eran los que más han estado esperando.

-No lo soportaría- bajo la mirada-. Hasta que no encuentre una desviación a la luz, contigo, por favor espérame- junto su frente con la de ella. Despidiéndose de Erza, perdiéndose de nuevo en el umbral del destino.

* * *

Iban de la mano, disfrutando de su caminata. Hablando de todo lo que había pasado hoy, Juvia, obviamente regocijando de felicidad. Y él escuchándola y acompañándola.

Mientras iban caminando, se desviaron a un camino del que ambos conocían su destino. Llegaron a aquellas escaleras, que siempre los acompañaban, que era testigos y compañeras en todo lo relacionado a ellos.

Juvia bajo los escalones y se sentó en el último viendo pasar el agua del rio. Gray la acompaño parado a un lado de ella.

-Gray-sama.

-¿Hum?

-Lo quiero- volteo a verlo, fijamente. Se paró y camino a él-. Juvia lo quiere Gray-sama.

Él sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. La apretó fuertemente hacía él y se embriago con su aroma. Como le gustaba abrazarla, lo hacía sentir lleno. Ella también lo abrazo disfrutando de todo.

-Yo también Juvia. Gray también te quiere- dijo con una pequeña risa, que fue contagiada a la maga.

Se quedaron ahí abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía que se daban. No hacía falta nada.

Ahora por fin, estaban completos.

Porque, ¿qué mejor Unison Raid que el agua y el hielo?

* * *

 **Uff, ¿qué digo? Me siento realmente tonta por borrar la historia, pero recuerdo sus reviews ;-;.**

 **La razón por la que decidí subirla toda de tope, es porque había personas esperando el final, y se me hizo grosero que por una equivocación mía se tuvieran que aventar toda la historia de nuevo, además de que estaba consciente de que no hubiese podido subirla con puntualidad, y las cosas se me iban a juntar. Así que decidí hacer esto.**

 **Espero sus reviews aunque me los escriban hasta este capítulo xD, lo siento mucho de verdad.**

 **Y bueno, repetiré lo que dije, antier cuando subí este capítulo:  
No sé cómo sentirme al respecto, ya que es un proyecto, es mí historia y en su momento fue bien recibida, y eso me alegro bastante, pero otro me siento triste, una parte de mí se ha ido, pero orgullosa por terminarlo, en verdad estoy sentimental ;3**

 **Me alegra bastante terminarla, espero haya sido de su agrado. Y sigo en pie (para las personas que sí pudieron leer el capítulo final ante de mi torpeza) de que subiré uno extra, con las curiosidades de la historia, lo que desistí de poner y cosillas así.**

 **Y para disculparme les prometo un bello One-shot.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo por seguir este proyecto, los aprecio mucho magos míos!**

 **¡Gracias! Y ¿reviews? xD ;u;**


	10. Cosillas

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, este no es un capítulo, es la parte que les había dicho donde escribiré curiosidades de la historia, ¡empecemos! X3.**

1.- La historia nació cuando (alerta de spoiler) leí un capítulo del manga, no recuerdo su nombre x3, donde encuentran a Juvia toda triste y abandonada por Gray. No fue por coraje, simplemente me dio inspiración para la historia. Cuando termine de leerlo, inmediatamente abrí Word x3 y puff salieron los primeros 3 capítulos.

2.- Quería que esta historia fuese distinta, sabía que sería lenta y hasta cierto punto tediosa, pero quería tratar con calma los sentimientos de todos. Intente que fuese Gray el que mantuviera el Gruvia, ya que la sola presencia de Juvia lo hace. Es por ello que él siempre fue el que "defendió" de cierto modo su relación. Un ejemplo claro, fue con Lira y con Green.

3.- Al principio, tuve la idea de hacer que Lira y Juvia tuvieran un enfrentamiento directo, pero como explique en el punto anterior, lo cambie todo porque se me hizo más bonita la idea de que fuese Gray quien le dejara en claro todo.

4.- Debo de admitir que sólo tenía la idea de un principio y un final, nunca pensé en un desarrollo bien y preciso. Así que tarde varias semanas pensando: "¿Y ahora que carajos pongo?" pero al final creo que todo salió bien.

5.- Preferí hacer la historia con misiones porque a mí me gusta bastante ese lado de Fairy Tail. No sé, no los quise poner en vacaciones, porque se me hubiese complicado todo, así que opté por complicármela y arreglármelas para narrar batallas. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo x3.

6.- Desde un inicio quería que fuese Meldy la que estuviese con Juvia en todo, o Lisanna. Pero Lucy y Erza se acoplaban más a ello, por la cercanía a ambos. Además de que meter a Meldy hubiese sido todo un "desmadre" x3.

7.- Lisanna para mí, era un excelente personaje, era una buena oportunidad de madurar para Natsu, de cierto modo ella lo mantenía fuerte, era un recuerdo, no sé, un motor para Natsu. No me gustó para nada que la reviviera, porque no tenía sentido. Ahora ya ni chiste tiene, no la odio, es más me enoja cada vez que la veo, porque siento que su personaje fue arruinado. Por ello yo le quise dar un pequeño espacio.

8.- Lo del Gale, fue puro capricho, porque amo a esa pareja x3. Al igual que la llegada inesperada de Jellal al final, sólo fue para darle un lindo momento a Erza :'3.

9.- Cuando los magos se encontraban ayudando en el restaurante, quise por un momento hacer que Lira regresara y se las pusiera difícil, o sea otra batalla. Pero después pensé que ya sería mucho y que no iba con la historia y pues descarte esa idea.

10.- Las escaleras, no sé si lo notaron x3, quise que fuesen el lugar de los momentos más importantes. Eso nació de unas clases de español que tuve, donde mencionaron los símbolos de las historias, y pues quise poner uno en la mía.

11.- Escribir a Gray es taaan difícil, o bueno al menos para mí. No lo veo meloso, pero sí lo veo protector y como un buen novio, sin embargo siempre está su otro lado, el "frío".

12.- El dibujo que le dan de regalo a Juvia, siempre estuvo presente en mi memoria. Sólo que no encontraba una buena razón para meterlo. De este otro capricho, nació la escena del tren.

13.- Lo más complicado, fue en sí, escribir sobre Fairy Tail, ya que tiene muchos personajes, y todos tienen que intervenir, si no, no sería Fairy Tail.

14.- Lo que no quería que se malinterpretara:

-la relación entre Gajeel y Juvia.

-que la historia fuese mucho por el lado del shojo.

-los sentimientos entre la pareja principal.

15.- Sinceramente hubo un momento en que quise hacer que Gray sufriera, y creo que lo logré, cuando se sintió ignorado x3, pero eso no lo quería hacer, de nuevo, muy a lo shojo.

16.- Siempre tuve en mente seguir la línea de lo shonen, y no cambiar tanto el género, simplemente meter mi parejita. Aunque Fairy Tail se presta mucho a eso.

17.- Por si no lo sabían, mordida de burro, es un pellizco en la parte interna del muslo, y duele hasta el alma, si no se los han hecho espero que nunca se los hagan, y sí ustedes no lo conocían háganselo a alguien y vean el dolor en sus ojos xD.

18.- No quería meter beso, de verdad dude y quite el beso varias veces, porque no sé, simplemente sentía que no quedaba, que inclusive no era necesario. Pero al final me ganó mi sentimiento de fan, y quise ver, o en este caso leer, beso xD.

19.- Es mi primera historia terminada, cuando subía los capítulos, noté varias incoherencias, o que me comía letras, acentos, o no ponía artículos o cosillas así. Discúlpenme por eso.

20.- Como se habrán dado cuenta, son muy inexperta, una principiante y varias cosas que puse fue por puro capricho, así que espero de verdad, hayan disfrutado la historia, y mi humilde e inexperta narración.


End file.
